The Bet
by bellesareringing
Summary: "How was I supposed to know that I sealed my fate with only three simple words and one simple bet? How would I know just what the Bet would do to my life?" Fem!Norway Includes Fem!Finland High School AU!
1. The Bet

Warning: Characters may be OOC  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters!  
Now to begin!

* * *

When I woke up that morning I didn't really know what was going to happen that day. Really, that day was the day my life was changed forever, for the better of course. Now everything has sorted itself out, and I'm happy. Finally happy, although the journey to happiness? It was quite a doozy. And it all started on a Wednesday.

"Elina wake up." I heard my brother say and I looked up blearily and saw my brother standing in my direct line of sight my dark blue room illuminated by the all too bright light leaking in from the windows he had opened. I released my grip on the stuffed animal in my arms as I sat up.

"Er mamma hjemme?"

"Yes, so we need to hurry." He said stoically I nodded and stood walked to my drawer and pulling up my dress to lift a sailor skirt under it. I pointed to the door silently and he turned around as I pulled off my dress completely putting on my top as I grabbed my hairbrush and started to run it through my hair. I slid on some socks and walked by Emil opening the door quietly hearing him follow me. We walked past our mum's room and saw she was passed out with some man she must've just met at the bar last night because where else would you meet a man? In a sensible place? Not when you're my mum. Emil and I are just the product of an unfortunate one night stand. We don't know if we're actually related or not, we have been meaning to figure that out we just never got around to it. I slipped on my shoes and we walked in silence and grabbed my bag walking out into the cold air the breeze lightly sweeping past me. I felt Emil come up next to me and we started walking down the road looking around our small mundane neighbourhood I sighed and looked over at Emil who was looking at me his eyes showing curiosity.

"What is wrong?" He asked and I sighed.

"Nej it is nothing. I am just confused." I said and he nodded. The problem is the fact that this annoying Dane had been following me around for the past few days inviting Emil and I to sit next to him and his friends.

"Tino and Berwald. They are very nice people are they not?" I asked and Emil nodded looking over at me.

"I cannot tell if they are involved or not because neither of them address the situation." He said and I nodded pulling my clip from my pocket.

"Do you have Mr. Puffin?" I asked and he nodded opening his bag I watched as a small penguin poked his head out curiously.

"You know you could get expelled if you are caught with him?"

"Who said I would get caught? Certainly my own sister would never rat me out." He said and I nodded.

"As long as you do not disturb me I will be alright with it."

"Do you think that annoying Danish boy will bother us again today?" I nodded my head as we neared the school and he sighed.

"He seems to have grown quite an attachment to you sister." He said and I sighed and shook my head.

"Why would he do that?" I asked as we walked into school ignoring the abounding chaos around us.

"Because he loves you?" He suggested and I shook my head and walked to my locker I opened it silently and put my bag in. I turned and saw Emil leaning on a locker smiling faintly.

"What?" I asked and pointed behind me. I turned around into a big chest and backed away quickly finding that Emil was behind me tripping me accidentally.

"Hey El!" The annoyance in front of me said as I gathered my bearings.

"I told you not to call me that, stupid Dane." I said angrily and he laughed and smiled.

"I was just wondering if you'd like to be my girlfriend?" He asked cheerfully and I stared at him. What gave this idiot the impression that I'd like to spend more time with him than I have to? I started to answer but saw his hopeful expression and sighed.

"I'll think about it." I said walking away with Emil.

"What are you going to say?" He asked walking slightly faster than me so he could walk in front of me and observe my face.

"No."

"Than why did you not just go ahead and say it? You'd never last with a boy like him anyways." He said and my eyes flashed up to his face as he said this.

"Is that a challenge I smell, brother?" I asked raising an eyebrow on my perfectly expressionless face.

"It's whatever you want it to be."

I watched him smirk and state at me as I bore my eyes into his face.  
"Alright, what are the ground rules?" I asked and he chuckled.

"You must play this part." He said and I scowled and looked at him.

"Implying I wouldn't be able to anyways?"

"Yes. Rule number two. You must stay in a relationship with him for over two months." He said and I sighed and nodded.

"Rule number three you may not break up with him beforehand or you lose."

"Is that it?"

"I believe It may be."

"Alright," I said sticking our my hand.

"It's a bet."

* * *

A/N: Wow! First chapter of my new story! I hope this goes over well! I apologise for the shortness of this chapter and promise the next will be longer! Tell me how I did with the characters are they in character? I hope so, anyways!  
Read, Review, Follow, and Favourite!


	2. Worst Girlfriend Ever

**Warning: Characters may be OOC**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters!**

* * *

"Hei! Mathias!" I said watching as he walked into the classroom, he looked over at me and instantly plastered an idiotic grin on his face.

"Yes?" He asked sitting next to me and I scowled deeply cursing Emil for this.

"I'll be your girlfriend or whatever." I said and he smiled widely and threw his arms around me quickly withdrawing them when I punched him. I saw Emil walk in and sit himself next to me noticing the Dane's stupid expression.

"Why are you so happy?" He asked and I growled lowly as Mathias smiled.

"She said yes! Can you believe it? I thought she hated me but I guess I was wrong right?!" No I do hate you my dear annoying Dane Im only dating you to win a bet. Emil smirked and nodded shifting his eyes towards me as if he could hear what I was thinking.

"Stop that." I said angrily and they both looked at me Emil being the first to see what I meant and turned away from me.

"What do you mean babe?!" He asked loudly and I sighed and smacked the back of his head.

"Don't call me babe. I'm not your babe." I said glaring at him and his face settled into a puppy like pout.

"But why not?" He asked and I stared at him for a few moments convincing him to turn around without saying a word.

"You look creepy when you stare at people like that."

"You're a pain in my butt." I said and he smiled and slung him arm around me. I elbowed his face and felt him quickly withdraw his arm and groan.

Emil turned around watching me interact with Mathias and tsk'ed quietly. We all looked up as the afternoon announcements came out over the speakers. Our teacher stood in the front of the room glancing at the clock.

"You all are dismissed to lunch." She said and I felt euphoria bloom in my stomach at the fact that I would be able to escape this everlasting annoyance before I remembered I was his... Girlfriend now.

"Come on El! Lets go!" Mathias said slinging an arm over my shoulders as we walked to the cafeteria. Pursing my lips I started poking him hoping that would convince him to let go of me.

"What are you doing? That tickles!" He yelled squirming away from me. "My girlfriend is so cool!" He said loudly as Emil caught up with us.

"She is isn't she? I bet she'll be the best ever." He said emotionlessly and I stared at him my eyes twitching miniscule-y only enough for Emil to take notice of. We walked- scratch that Emil and I walked as Mathias strutted proudly into the cafeteria. I swept my eyes around the noisy room and spotted Tino and Berwald.

"I'm going to go." I said ducking out from under Mathias's arm. He looked down at me and smiled.

"OK! I'll see you in a minute! Try not to miss me too much!" He said and I scowled.

"Try not to be so loud." I hissed as people started to look at us.

"Ok! Sorry!" He yelled as Emil and I walked away from him.

"You are the worst girlfriend ever." He said and I kept walking and didn't look at him.

"Because mom is the best role model in that area." I bit back and he shook his head.

"Can't argue with you there." He said and I sighed.

"Why couldn't we be the normal kids?" I asked and he shook his head as we planted ourselves across from Tino and Berwald respectively. I observed how Tino smiled and blushed, stuttering every time he said anything to her.

"Hello Elina and Emil!" She said excitedly waving at us. I nodded at her and Emil waved back for some unknown reason. Berwald and I just nod at each other and look down at what we had brought to eat I realised in my hurry to get out of the house before our mom woke up I had forgotten to grab anything to eat. Emil looked at me and handed me a banana quietly, I nodded at him and he shook his head as if to say that he had only packed it because he knew that I would need it. I heard loud talking and turned around to see Mathias walking towards us.

"Hey! What's up you guys?!" He asked sitting down next to me and putting his arm around me.

"Ohh! Elina, Mathias are you two together?" Tino asked curiously looking at us and Mathias smiled and nodded before I could say anything.

"Oh how romantic I knew you two would end up together isn't it so amazing Su?" She asked peering up at Berwald and he nodded.

"'Ts ab't t'me 'nyw'ys." He said and I was horrified they knew we would get together? It's about time? I looked up at them half expecting them to be trading money.

"How did you know?"

"Well you are always so mean to him we assumed it was because you like him and were to afraid he would find out and I was right! Wasn't I right Su-san?" She said and he nodded as Emil looked at me smugly.

"Yup! I've been trying to get the courage to ask her for about a month now!" He exclaimed and I glared at him hoping he had noticed the slight change in my facial expression, but to no avail as he just smiled at me and slapped his arm around me again.

"Get your hand off of me." I said in disgust and he didn't listen as I viciously bit into my banana.

"H're," Su said handing a box to Tino.

"V'l'nt'n's 's t'm'rr'w." He said and she smiled and opened them excitedly.

"Oh you shouldn't have!" She exclaimed and he blushed slightly as she smiled at him.

"'Ts n' pr'bl'm." He said and Tino smiled.

"Why didn't you get everybody one?" She asked innocently and I saw Emil hit the table with his head next to me, leaving a small dent in the previously fine table.

"Oh! Emil are you ok?!" She asked worriedly putting down the box and I sighed as Mathias reached over and grabbed the box.

"Oh wow! These are nice!" He said and Tino smiled as she rubbed Emil's face in an attempt to get him to tell her he was ok.

"Put those down they are not yours." I said grabbing the box from him, I managed to get a glimpse of Berwald's deep blush and gave him a sympathetic look that I assume looked the same as the face I normally wore.

"So today! Was like so awesome!" Mathias yelled and I looked at the boy next to me who seemed to be awfully close at this point.

"How so?" Emil asked.

"I got a hundred on my math test! And I got an amazingly awesome girlfriend!" He said squishing me into him.

"Don't touch me." I said pushing away from him.

"Mmmm! These are so good Berwald!" Tino said smiling looking up at him her short hair swinging as she smiled at us. The rest of the lunch time was spent with Mathias talking loudly and Tino smiling and occasionally hugging onto Berwald when Mathias talked too loudly and startled her. Emil and I meanwhile exchanged silent glances that no one else would understand when suddenly the Dane's phone was flashing in my face quite obnoxiously.

"-F I got your number?"

"What?" I snapped pushing the phone away from me.

"I was wondering if you would mind if I got your number! Since I'm your boyfriend now!" He said and I went to punch him when I felt Emil tap my shoulder.

"You're right Mathias all boyfriends have their girlfriends numbers don't they?" He asked and I glared at him slightly and grabbed the annoying Dane's phone and typing in my number.

"Here." I said dropping the phone in his awaiting hands.

"Thanks! I'll text you after school today!" He said putting the phone back into his pocket and I sighed and nodded.

* * *

**After School that day!**

'Hai its me! Ur favrite Dane!' I read as my phone dinged.

'Learn how to spell.' I typed back at him as Emil and I walked home.

'But that saves time!' I read sighing as I shoved my phone back into my pocket.

"He annoying already?"

"He always annoys me." I said and Emil nodded as we walked home in silence noticing a car accompanying our mom's in the driveway.

"We could sneak in my window if we tried." I commented debating about whether or not we should walk in.

'Hai u stll thr?' I read and I sighed and closed my phone shoving it into my pocket.

"Maybe if we walk in she'll be too drunk to notice us." Emil said and we both walked towards the front door cautiously. We opened the door cautiously and saw our mom feigning over some man who was sitting on the couch.

"Oh good you two are here!" She said joyously and I watched her walk to us and pull us closer to her.

"You two will leave immediately and stay gone until I call you and give you permission to come back. This man is very important and we could get money from him, now loudly exclaim how you must now go to your friends house since you were invited." She ordered retracting the fake hug she was giving us.

"Hey mom Elina and I were just coming by to pick up some clothes than leave because our friend Tino invited us to her house." Emil said and she frowned.

"Oh! That's not good! I was hoping we could be together, but since you all were invited you may go." She said and we both nodded and walked upstairs to grab some clothes and gather them in our bags before she hugged us and practically pushed us out of the door. I grabbed my phone and typed in Tino's number quickly pressing the call button.

"Hello! It's Tino!" I heard her say happily.

"Hei. It's Elina Min mamma kicked Emil and I out and I was wondering if we could stay at yours until she decides to let us come home."

"Sure!" I heard her chirp and I went I hang up but she had already started talking a mile a minute, confused I handed the phone to Emil and saw him nodding and agreeing every few moments.

"She's saying something about how She should call Mathias and Berwald and invite them to." He said covering the receiver as he informed me of this.  
I stared at him impassively as he said this and sighed.

"Tell her to do whatever she wants I don't care." I just can't stand being with Mathias for more than five seconds. I thought bitterly as he informed Tino of this.

"She said that she'll do it right away." He said and I nodded and took my phone from him snapping it shut. We walked until we got to Tino's light blue coloured house and knocked on the door.

"Coming I'm coming! Don't leave because about to answer the-Oh! It's you guys!" She said smiling and pulling us in.

"Sit! Sit! I can take your stuff up to the guest room since my parents aren't here right now because they're at work and I called Berwald and he mumbled something about how he might be here in a few minutes and Mathias said that he'd never miss a chance to see you Elina and I thought about how cute that was and it made me smiled doesn't it make you smile Elina?" She babbled and I felt my eye twitch as I watched her pick up our bags and carry them upstairs.

"She talks a lot." Emil commented settling on her couch and I nodded as I sat.

"Make me a promise Emil?"

"What is it?"

"If I win you have to call me big sister." I said and he nodded.

"That's not too unreasonable." He said and I nodded and focused to the wall in front of me, as we sat heard someone knock on the door. I moved to get it when Tino flew down the stairs.

"I GOT IT I GOT IT I GOT IT!" She yelled as she flung the door open.

"H'y." He said and she smiled and stepped back.

"Come in come in! Elina and Emil are already here were only waiting for Mathias! I hope it's ok with you that I invited him but I only did it because he's Elina's boyfriend and I didn't want her to be lonely although she never seems to be lonely when she's with Emil so I don't think it's actually possible for her to be lonely. What do you think?" She asked incredibly quickly and he nodded.

"Ev'ry'ne g'ts l'nely." He said and she smiled.

"I knew you would agree with me." She said hugging him slightly.

"Did any of what she said actually sound like English?" Emil asked me and I shook my head. Tino shut the door and walked into the kitchen.

"Does anyone want anything to drink?" She asked with a smile and I felt a craving for coffee.

"Do you have any coffee?" I asked and she shook her head.

"I could make some though!" She said smiling and bustling through her kitchen. We heard loud pounding on the door and opened it quickly to reveal Mathias smiling on the other side.

"Hei!" He said and I sighed and pulled him into the house impatiently. He pulled me close to him as he plopped down on the couch.

"How's my favourite girl?" He asked smiling and I growled at him glaring.

"Great! Ohh! Is that coffee I smell! Are you making coffee?" He asked Tino and she nodded and smiled.

"It's for Elina. Would you like some too?" She asked and he nodded nuzzling the side of my head. I wiggled away from him uncomfortably and listened as Tino and Berwald talked quietly in the kitchen. Is this my life? My mom sleeps with someone for money while I spend time with an idiot who loves me for some reason, a chatty fin, a hardly unintelligible swede, and my best friend and brother who can read me like a book.

"Is there something wrong?" Said brother asked looking at me in concern and Mathias laughed and hugged me closer to him.

"Yeah is something wrong babe?" He asked and I made a disgusted face as he continued to call me babe. I stared at them and shook my head.

"No nothing is wrong." I answered out loud.

"Here coffee coffee! I have coffee!" Tino yelled giving me a cup full of steaming brown liquid.

"Thank you." I said nodding at her an she smiled and sat on the love seat next to Berwald who blushed looking embarrassed and uncomfortable.

"So where are you parents?"

"Finland." She said sadly and Mathias sat up eyes wide unfortunately pulling me along with him.

"Er du seriøs? And they didn't take you?" He asked and she nodded sadly again.

"But don't they know how much you've wanted to go back?" Emil asked and she nodded looking as if she were on the verge of tears.

"They didn't care! Apparently I would be missing too much school if I went with them so they didn't take me!" She exclaimed before burying her face in Berwald's chest and he blushed but put a hand on her head patting it awkwardly. I took a sip of my coffee and sighed happily as it sent a warm feeling spreading through my body. I felt Mathias squeeze me closer to him and frowned pushing him away slightly. This only seemed to encourage him as he squeezed me into him harder. I struggled for a moment and sighed, looking back at the annoying man behind me wishing he would let me go. After a few hours of talking and discussing different things, Mathias announced he would have to go home before his parents got worried.

"Bye Elina." He said leaning down to kiss my cheek and I leaned back to avoid him causing him to almost fall on me. He watched me for a moment before smiling and hugging me quickly. I tensed at his touch and leaned into the hug so Emil wouldn't have anything to say about it later.

"God natt." I said quietly as he left and I saw Emil heading up the stairs as Tino and Berwald looked to be discussing something of importance.

"God natt Tino. God natt Berwald." I called and I heard a returned good night from Tino as I reached the top of the stairs and made it into my room.

"What a nice room." I commented looking for my nightgown in my bag.

"It is a pretty shade of blue." Commented Emil from the doorway and I nodded.

"She seems to be very good with colours." I said and he nodded and crossed the room putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Listen Elina if he makes you too uncomfortable I can call off the bet and we can just pretend it never happened." He said and I shrugged and dusted his hands off of my shoulder walking to the mirror and taking my bow out.

"If he was making me too uncomfortable I would've already killed him."

"Nice to know my sister considers murdering her boyfriend before breaking up with him." Emil said and I scowled at him as I threw my bag at him.

"Find my nightgown." I ordered and he sighed and dug through it.

"Are you sure you brought it?"

"Yes."

"Here!" He exclaimed triumphantly lifting my nightgown so I could see it. I grabbed it from him and kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight little brother." I said and he sighed and rubbed his temple.

"Goodnight sister." He walked away and I settled down into my bed recounting today's events especially the moments when I was with Mathias.

It's going to be a long two months.

* * *

**A/N: WOOH! second chapter! If you all don't mind would you comment and tell me how I did with the characters? I hope so, anyways!  
Read, Review, Follow, and Favourite!**


	3. Valentines is Such A Drag!

**A/N: Thank you all for reading and many thanks to:** **_Harley Ann, calypso1the2brave, Suzie Loux, Kristb2604, ForbiddenTwilit, AnonymousSanSama, Nekolandia, haruhigreendragonfly21, Fyngirl, PARAMOREROCKS and Hoodie Defoe favouriting or following my story!_**

**PARAMOREROCKS and Hoodie**: Thank you for the comment! It meant a lot! I'm happy you think this idea was clever and am glad that you think I'm doing well with the characters!

Warning: Characters may be OOC  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters!

* * *

"Wake up! It's Valentines day!" I heard someone yell and I groaned and rolled over sitting up.

"It's too early for it to be Valentines." I complained sitting up and Tino smiled.

"I made pancakes if you would like some! They are in the kitchen and they are very good! Also I made you some coffee." She said bouncing on her heals and I nodded and swung my legs over the side of her bed. I stood and started to pull my gown over my head when I noticed she was still there.

"I'm going to get dressed if you'd like to stay." I offered sarcastically and she jumped and scrambled out an apology before running away. I dressed quickly and walked downstairs passing Emil along the way.

"Glad Valentinsdag bror." I said and he nodded.

"Happy Valentines dagur til að þér líka systur." He said and I nodded and thanked him quietly as we reached Tino's table. I grabbed some pancakes and put them onto a plate sitting down and staring at them in discontent until I saw the steaming cup of coffee in front of me.

"I hope you all enjoy these pancakes I made them with love!" She coo'd smiling as she grabbed some for herself and sat down. I took a bite and looked up seeing Tino looking at me hopefully.

"They are nice." I said taking another bite and she smiled as the doorbell rang.

"OHHH! I'LL GET IT!" She yelled leaping up and running to the door I watched her open the door and turned around hearing Berwald mumble a hello. I turned around again and saw him hand her flowers.

"Oh! I need to put these in water I hope they don't die. How sad would that be?" She said and he nodded.

"V'ry."

"Thank you so much Berwald!" She said and I watched her reaction wondering if I would have to mimic it when Mathias came over, as if on cue I heard him yelling loudly.

"Hei!" I heard him greet in what I identified as Norwegian, I sighed and stood walking over to him.

"Hello."

"Happy Valentines day!" He exclaimed throwing his arms around me and I squeaked as his strong arms came around me holding me in place and quickly shoved him away angrily.

"I got you a gift for Valentines day!" He said and I shook my head.

"I didn't get you anything I hope you know that."

"Its Ok man! You being my girlfriend is enough anyways!" He said smiling and shoving a basket into my arms, I looked down at it and opened it carefully. I pulled out a simple pink stuffed bunny I raised my eyebrow as I looked at it.

"How simple."

"If you want something better i'll go back and see if there's anything better." He said reaching for the bunny and I grabbed it into my arms refusing to let him see it.

"No! It's fine. I suppose I can deal with it if I try." I said and he smiled.

"I'm really happy you like it!" He said and I scowled promptly.

"I don't like it. I just don't want to make it feel bad." I snarled clutching the animal protectively in my arms.

"I was wondering if you'd let me take you out... I assume you will because no one can resist me!" He exclaimed I said and looked back at Emil silently begging him to let go of the bet this one time.

"Yes Elina that does sound like something a boyfriend and a girlfriend would do." He said and I looked back at Mathias.

"Sure." I said dryly and he smiled and hugged me.

"Great well I gotta go! I'll pick you up in about an hour and a half!" He called and I nodded and hugged the stuffed animal closer to me subconsciously taking note of how beat up it looked.

"Tino would you mind washing this?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Of course not!" She said pausing her conversation with Berwald. I leaned down and smelled it finding quickly that it still smelled of the Danish man.

"Here I'll wash it right now if its alright with you." She said and I nodded handing it to her quickly as if it were on fire. As she walked away Emil looked at me and cracked a small smile.

"So my dear sister is going on a date with the very man she despises?" He said I saw Berwald turn around surprised. I shot Emil a glare silently telling him to be quiet but, he kept looking at me as if he didn't notice Berwald watching us.

"Wh't w's th't?" He asked, suspicious, and Emil sighed and turned annoyed that he had been forced to admit to his mistake.

"She hates Mathias." He said simply and Berwald's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"B't.."

"It is all a bet after two months she will be kissing him goodbye." He said and I felt a slight twinge of guilt as Berwald looked at me from across the room.

"Don't look at me like that." I snapped.

"It's not my fault he challenged me." I said and he looked at me wordlessly.

"You cannot tell a soul do you hear me?" I said in a low voice and he nodded.

"I j'st don' th'nk 'ts fair t' M'thias." He commented and I stared at him wordlessly.

"I know he will find someone new and get over it. It's not like I am that only girl that would date him." I said hatefully and he sighed and nodded as Timo bounced back in smiling happily.

"I feel so happy today! Today is such a wonderful day." She said softly watching us all before sitting by Berwald.

"Why is everyone so tense?" She asked and Berwald shook his head and started massaging her shoulders.

"Nothing to worry about Tino." Emil said and I nodded and stood looking at the clock.

"I'm going to go change Mathias will be here in an hour." I said walking upstairs and remembering what Berwald had said.

'I just don't think it's fair for Mathias.' He had said and I rolled these words around my mind for a moment considering how it may be unfair for him. Before I decided that It doesn't matter, and I don't care. I'll win this bet and Mathias will find somebody else. We'll both be able to move on its a perfect no feeling plan on my part. I walked into the room Tino was letting me use and walked to my simple bag sitting on the floor I sighed sitting down and looking at my clothes. How am I supposed to dress? I pulled out my phone and grudgingly typed in his number before typing him a quick message asking what I should wear.

'Csal clths!" He texted back and I sighed at his butchering of the English language. I shut my phone and looked at the clothes I had brought with me.

"So you are actually dressing up for this?" Emil asked and I looked back at him putting down the shirt in my hands.

"No." I said looking back down at the clothes in my hands.

"I just don't know what to wear." I said again and he nodded and sat down next to me looking at my phone.

"Does that mean 'casual clothes'?" He asked looking at me and I nodded.

"Apparently while I am his girlfriend I will need to teach him how to spell." I said and he nodded picking up a plain blue shirt that buttoned up the middle.

"Do you think this would be alright?" He asked and I looked at him and nodded.

"Yes. I think these pants would go well with that." I said and he nodded and stood.

"I'll leave you to get dressed." He said leaving and I nodded pulling off the shirt I was wearing and pulled on the button up shirt while pulling off my pants and pulling on the others I had chosen.

"What will you do if you fall in love with him?" Emil asked and I laughed.

"I do not think that, that will happen." I said and he sighed.

"I know I just want to make sure you get stability someday even if it isn't with Mathias I just know its something you long for past your emotionless exterior." He commented and I looked up at him and shook my head.

"How normal can my life be if I'm with Mathias anyways? Why are we even discussing this?" I asked my head tilted to the side as I peered at him and his puffin who was perched on his shoulder.

"I don't know." He replied and I nodded and stood.

"Then lets not discuss it anymore." I said kissing his cheek as I walked out of the room. I walked down the hall pocketing my old phone making sure to check and see if our mom had said anything to me about coming back home.

"I wonder how much she will be able to weasel out of this one." Emil commented and I shrugged.

"He seems very rich and from the way she fawned over him and made us leave I'd say enough for her to waste it all on cheap alcohol in sleazy clubs until she finds another man." I said walking down the stairs and he shrugged.

"I'd like to think maybe she'd put some of that into college savings for us." He said and I sighed.

"I don't think she even remembers our names."

"She called me Able the other day and when I corrected her she told me to just change my name." He said and I shook my head as we both got downstairs and walked to the living room.

"What do you expect?" I asked as we sat and he shrugged as I looked at the clock finding I had spent thirty minutes getting dressed. For the next thirty minutes we watched TV with Tino and Berwald.

"He should be here by now." Emil said looking at the clock and I shrugged.

"Oh well."

"Aren't you worried?" Tino asked and I shook my head knowing she was about to start babbling.  
"Oh wow! You are so calm and cool! I wish I could be calm and cool like you! I mean if I were supposed to be going on a date with someone and they were late I would be worried or angry depending on who it is if it were Berwald I would be worried not that I would be going on a date with Berwald I mean," she paused and took a look at Berwald who was looking quite embarrassed and flustered, "Oh no! I have said something wrong I'm sorry! Please don't make scary faces like that I'm going to cry!" She exclaimed waving her arms around.

"They are an odd pair are they not?"

"They are. I am still wondering whether or not they are together or not." Emil answered watching them closely.

"The way that they act says otherwise but he is always massaging her, giving her things, or comforting her says that they may indeed be." He continued and I nodded and watched them with him. We were startled out of our thoughts by a loud knocking on the door I stood and got the door seeing as Tino was occupied and saw Mathias standing there.

"ELINA!" He yelled crushing me into a hug and I squirmed and punched at him yelling for him to let me go.

"You jerk headed narcissistic- GET OFF OF ME!" I yelled and he pulled away and smiled annoyingly.

"Im so happy to see you! You are so pretty! Maybe even prettier now that your northern hero is here!" He coo'd not letting go of me but choosing to nuzzle my cheek with his.

"You're late you stupid Dane." I said angrily. He pulled away and looked at me sheepishly handing me some flowers.

"I couldn't find any flowers you might like and before I knew it I was supposed to be picking you up." He said laughing and I sighed and walked to the kitchen grabbing a vase and putting the flowers into it before walking back out to Mathias.

"Come on stupid Dane." I said walking past him and he smiled and nodded following me.

"Goodbye." I said walking out with Mathias.

"Let's walk to the park it's a pretty day just let me grab something from my car quickly." He said walking to his car quickly grabbing something from inside. He ran back to me carrying a picnic basket.

"We're having a picnic?" I asked venom lacing my tone.

"Yep! Aren't I so amazing?"

"I'm seething with your so called 'amazing' believe me." I commented dryly and he smiled and put an arm around me.

"Anyways,"

"Stop touching me."

"I hope you like it because it took me forever to find Norwegian stuff that I knew you'd like."

"Please stop touching me?"

"And than I had to find some kinda fish it was weird!"

"Remove your limb from my body."

"So I really hope you like it because I worked hard on it like the amazing person I am." He continued not noticing my seething words I angrily threw his arm off of my shoulder.

"Ow! Norge!"

"Norge?"

"Yeah! You are so obviously Norwegian that I'm going to call you Norge!" He said smiling and I sighed and nodded.

"Fine, but my nickname for you is and will always be Danish idiot." I said looking up at him and he nodded.

"I expect nothing less from you!" He said and I glared at the ground for a moment as we walked into the park and he led me over to an empty spot sitting down.

"I'll set up quickly don't worry!"

"I'm not." I said as he grabbed the blanket and stood walking towards me quickly he leaned in to kiss me and I jumped back watching him fall.

"Ow! Norge why did you do that?"

"You should have warned me."

"I didn't know I had to warn you when I wanted to kiss my own girlfriend!" He whined rubbing his nose as he sat up and I sighed and out out a hand to help him stan

"Be more careful next time." I said when he looked at me expectantly.

"Ok! Sorry Norge!" He said and I felt anger course through my veins at his carefree attitude and plentiful smiles.

"Just set it up. Må du snakke så mye?" I said quietly in Norwegian as he spread out the blanket and sat on it patting the empty spot next to him. I walked over

patiently and sat staring at him hoping the look would convey what I was thinking which was.

'What now?' He smiled and cocked his head once he noticed me looking at him.

"Here you go." He said pulling some Norwegian cheese out of the basket, I stared at it for a moment feigning uninterested before grabbing it quickly.

"Oh wow. This is real." I said looking up at him slightly aw'ed.

"This must have cost you a lot." I said watching as he pulled out more. A certain name caught my eye and I grabbed it and cradled it close to me.

"This is jarlsberg." I stated and he nodded.

"Apparently it's the best cheese there is! I just don't believe that Norway could be better than Denmark at something." He said smiling and I glared at him.

"Shut your mouth. Danish Idiot."

"Noooooorge!" He whined and I smacked his head.

"Act your age."

"I don't wanna! Your soooo mean to me!" He pouted and I scowled and shook my head.

"The only thing that makes me feel better is knowing that you like me enough to be my girlfriend!" No I hate you. I hate you and your stupid life and your stupid smile and your stupid self. I wanted to say as I watched him quietly. I opened the cheese I had grabbed and broke off a chunk putting it into my mouth. I quickly broke off another piece and put it into my mouth before repeating this action several times. Savouring the mild, nutty, buttery taste.

"Norge! Save some for me," he said until he saw my glare and he grinned sheepishly picking up some crackers and offering them towards me "or at least take some crackers!" He exclaimed and I nodded and took some.

"And here I grabbed some of this it's smoked salmon or something of that sort." He said and I grabbed the container.

"It's been so long since I've had Norwegian food." I said emotionlessly and he looked confused.

"Why is that?"

"Because." I answered not bothering to back it up with any statement.

"Oh well alright!" He said and I watched him eat food he had brought for himself as he let me be.

"Thank you." I murmured and he smiled widely.

"You really like it?"

"I didn't say that." I said snidely and he smiled.

"That really means a lot coming from you Norge!"

"I didn't say I like it!"

"I mean you are hardly ever nice to me this is a first!"

"I did not ever say I even slightly enjoyed this." I muttered and he smiled.

"Yes but you know that's what you  
meant."

"I was just being courteous!" I said angrily and he nodded.

"Oh alright well tell those empty cheese wrappers you didn't like it than." He said and I scowled knowing I had given myself away.

"I don't like you." I muttered and he pouted and got closer to me.

"But you love me right?" I watched him for a moment and tilted my head knowing if I stared at him long enough he would forget and sure enough he did.

"Anyways! I'm glad you enjoyed yourself!"

* * *

A/N: WOOH! Third chapter! If you all don't mind would you comment and tell me how I did with the characters? I hope so, anyways!

Read, Review, Follow, and Favourite!

TRANSLATIONS!  
Glad Valentinsdag bror. (Norwegian): Happy Valentines Day brother

Happy Valentines dagur til að þér líka systur. (Icelandic): Happy Valentines Day to you too sister.

Må du snakke så mye? (Norwegian): Do you have to talk so much?


	4. Of Football Fields and Button Breaks!

**A/N: Thank you all for reading! I'm so sorry it took so long to update I've just been swamped this week! **

**Many thanks to: MidnightThinker27 and TinkotheWolf!**

**PARAMOREROCKS and Hoodie: Thank you for the comment! It means a lot! I always look forward to your comments when I post! XD!**

* * *

"I have to go home so I'll see you later!" Mathias said as I opened Tino's front door.

"Whatever." I answered curtly and he smiled as I walked in.

"Bye Norge!" He called as he walked away and I waved half heartledly.

"Bye idiotic Dane." I shut the door and saw Emil reading a book on Norwegian mythology.

"How was it?" He asked not looking up at me.

"Not as awful as I thought it would be."

"It would have only been that bad had there been a nuclear holocaust in the middle of it." He said exasperated and I nodded sitting next to him.

"Where did you find this?

"There is a bookshelf in my room and I was looking through it and thought this looked interesting."

"Is it?"

"Is it what?"

"Interesting?"

"Not really. You guys are boring." He said turning the page and I frowned.

"I don't see any books on Icelandic mythology." I pointed out and he pointed to the table I looked where he was pointing and picked up a book.

"Norse mythology?"

"Look at the table of contents." He said not looking up and I raised an eyebrow. and opened the pages looking at the index curiously.

"Icelandic mythology takes up the whole page." I said exasperated and he smirked.

"Now what were you saying about there being no Icelandic mythology?" He asked and I sighed and stood.

"I'm going to take a shower."

"Have fun." He called as I walked up the stairs and I nodded mostly to myself and kept walking while wondering where Tino had gone.

I stripped and quickly looked to see whether or not I could work the shower by myself and turned it on stepping in carefully. I quickly washed myself almost as if washing away the date as to pretend it never even happened. I washed my hair and hummed a Norwegian lullaby to myself as I finished washing out my hair. I reached out and grabbed a towel wrapping it around my waist as I stepped out of the shower.

"Vi har ei tulle med øyne blå

Med silkehår og med ører små

Og midt i fjeset en liten nese  
Så stor som så  
Så bløt som fløyel er hennes kinn  
Og hun er deilig og tykk og trinn  
Med dukkehender og to små tenner  
I munnen sin"

I sang as I brushed out my hair. I grabbed my clothes and walked Into my room and getting dressed quickly.

"What were you singing?" Tino asked peeking into my room.

"It's a Norwegian lullaby I do not think you know it."

"Oh! Well it is very pretty I do like it very much!" She said smiling and walking in the room.

"May I fix your hair?" She asked and I looked her doubtfully.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I could braid it or put it up into a bun! You know I don't have a lot of hair so it's hard for me to play with my own hair but yours is very long and it's such a pretty colour and I would really like to play with it if you wouldn't mind!" She babbled looking nervous and I nodded.

"Ok!" She said smiling running over to 'my' bed.

"Sit down on the floor." She commanded and I nodded and sat.

"No no. You aren't tall enough come up onto the bed." She said and I nodded and got onto the bed sitting in front of her. I felt her hands start to sift through my hair and winced when they caught some of the unruly knots that housed themselves in my hair. The atmosphere was slightly awkward so I tried to fill the silence hoping that a simple question would cause her incessant rambling to begin again.

"What is going on between you and Berwald?" I asked hoping for an answer that would rest the wonder that had been plaguing Emil and I for weeks. I felt my hair suddenly being pulled and reached up to see what she was doing.

"I'm sorry Elina! Are you ok? I didn't mean to pull your hair you just startled me!" She said and I nodded.

"I'll survive."

"Um, I do not really know. I think we may be dating but sometimes he scares me when he makes angry faces and I'm afraid he's mad at me.." She said and I sighed knowing Emil would not be happy to hear this.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean.. I would very much like to be his girlfriend but he has not officially asked me out yet. I am sure that he is interested in me though! At least I hope so." She said putting a section of my hair to the right of my head.

"Why don't you ask him about it?"

"I would feel very bad if we were somehow already dating and I asked him if we were dating." She said shamefully and I sighed.

"I wish we could be like you and Big brother Mathias!" She said moving my hair.

"What do you mean?"

"Well with Mathias you know everything that's happening because he is very vocal about these things! And he loves you so much and I'm afraid that maybe Berwald doesn't even like me! Would that not be just so awful?" She asked sighing and I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Yes that would be very bad." I said and I heard her grunt in reply because she had started to concentrate.

"Why don't you ask him?"

"I can not! That would be to embarrassing!"

"Are you being serious?"

"Yes!" She said grabbing a hair band.

"Well than It is none of my concern I guess." I answered as she pulled my hair into the hair band.

"Thank you." She said standing and she smiled and walked out of my room.

"She puzzles me." I said knowing Emil would be walking in and sure enough he peeked his head around the door.

"So she doesn't even know?" He asked and I nodded looking up at him and started to pick my clothes up off of the floor. He sat next to me and folded them as I handed the clothes to him. Once the floor was cleaned of my clothes I stood and walked out into the hallway. I stopped when I heard voices downstairs and walked to the staircase walking down to where the wall cut off, peeking around it. I saw that Tino and Berwald were sitting and talking and I listened for a moment catching only bits and pieces of what they were saying.

"My boyfriend?" I heard Tino say and my eyes widened.

"D'nno."

"Do you want to be?" She asked curiously and he blushed as she watched him.

"D' y' w'nt m' to b'?" He asked and she blushed and thought for a moment.

"I do." She said nodding to herself and he nodded calmly.

"Th'n y's I d'" he said and she smiled.

"So we're dating now?" She asked and he nodded, As she laid her head down on his shoulder. I watched almost enviously as he put his arm around her and lay his head down on hers.

Monday!  
"Are you two coming?" Tino asked walking up the stairs and I pulled on a belt and planted a bow in my hair walking into the hallway.

"You can go Mathias is here he said he'd drive you to school." She said with a smile and I nodded grabbing my bag and walking down the stairs. I got to the bottom of the stairs and said hello to Berwald who was waiting for Tino and Emil. I walked outside and saw Mathias's car walking towards it, I grabbed the door and sat inside.

"Hello!" He said smiling and I nodded at him.

"You sure take a long time to get dressed, but it pays off!" He said smiling and I frowned as he pulled out of her driveway.

"Do you want me to take you home?" He asked not looking away from the road and I nodded knowing even if Emil weren't here he would know if I refused.

"Ok, well than you'll have to go to my football practice you don't mind do you?"

"Doesn't football start in August?"

"Not for us. That's when American schools start." He said and I nodded.

"I'll go."

"Yay! I get to have my number one girl watch the number one player!" He said smiling brightly.

"Don't be so narcissistic." I commented as we pulled into our school. I got out of the car and started walking in with him, as I walked I felt him slip his hand into mine. I pulled my hand away quickly and buried my hands in my pockets. He looked at me questioningly and I shrugged.

"My hands are sweaty."

"Oh! You don't have to be embarrassed about that!" He said smiling and I sighed.

"It's very embarrassing I can't help it." I said dryly and he nodded as we kept walking. We got into the hallway and I looked over at him and noticed his shirt was buttoned wrong.

"Your shirt is buttoned up wrong." I said pointing at him and he looked down and shook his head unbuttoning his shirt revealing his his undershirt. I watched as he kept buttoning it wrong no matter how many times he tried.

"Idiotic Dane come here." I said and he walked to me and watched as I buttoned his shirt aware that a few people were watching. I concentrated and felt his glove under my chin pushing my face upwards before he planted a kiss on my lips. I blushed seventeen shades darker and pushed his away accidentally ripping a button from his shirt.

"Don't do that!" I yelled embarrassed aware that people were watching us, I noticed him look at me questioningly before I walked away quickly.

After school at football practice.  
I walked outside of our school and towards the bleachers. I saw a boy sitting there with blonde hair and a book in his hands. I walked towards where she was and sat next to her.

"May I sit here?" I asked and she nodded and moved over so I could sit next to her. We sat in silence as the football team ran onto the football field, I saw a a player with glasses wave at us excitedly, I heard the boy next to me sigh and wave back. I raised my eyebrow in amusement at his exasperated expression.

"Hey Arthur! Who's that chick?" I heard him call and I looked around and realised I was 'that chick'.

"Sorry about him," he said ignoring the large man on the football field, "he's really excited I agreed to come and watch him today." He said and I nodded as Mathias ran towards the bleachers.

"Hey Elina!" He said smiling and I suddenly felt bad about what happened earlier.

"Who's that guy?" He asked shoving his thumb towards Arthur.

"No one Mathias go play." I said and he nodded and ran away.

"Sorry about that. He's my idiot." I said and he nodded.

"He's yours?" He asked and I looked down at my knees.

"Unfortunately."

"He must not be all that bad because all the girls seem to want him." He said and I looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean everyone wants Mathias." He said grinning.

"But he's obnoxious, loud, pig-headed, narcissistic, annoying, etcetera, etcetera."

"He may be all of those things but do your ever notice how other people adore him? That must be for a reason.. Just watch." He said trailing off as he stared at the field. I turned my head and saw the Dane only about ten feet away from me making a whole group of people laughed. I saw the coach call on him and him smiled and run towards the ball happily passing it to a boy who looked Spanish.

"He's a people person." He said quietly and I looked back at him.

"Are you in love with my boyfriend or something?"

"No I just know how to tolerate people like him."

"Oh." I watched as he kicked the ball into the goal and all the players cheered him on and the Spanish boy patted his back.

"What are they doing?"

"Two players go up one is defence the other isn't." He said and I nodded.

After about an hour and a half of talking to Arthur on and off and watching Mathias play and do football exercises. Arthur stood and I followed him down onto the field Mathias smiled when he saw me and pulled me into a hug before I could protest.

"Hey guys this is Elina!" He said smiling and I waved at them all as I heard calls of 'hello!' Or 'oh its her?'

"Dios mios! She is beautiful!" I heard someone say and I looked down at my hands suddenly feeling a pang of guilt.

"Can we get your stuff and just go home?" I asked and he nodded running into the locker room.

"DUDE! Were you talkin' to Iggy up there?" He asked and I nodded.

"Isn't he great?" He asked and I nodded again.

"So are we gonna see you at a lot of games?" He asked and I shrugged not knowing.

"Come on babe! Lets go! I'll see you guys on Wednesday!" He called waving.

"Listen,"

"Mhm?"

"I wanted to apologise about what happened earlier it was uncalled for." I said and he laughed and ran a hand through his hair.

"It's ok. You tore off a button though." He said and I nodded.

"I know and I'll fix it when we get home." I said and he nodded and reached towards my hand. I was surprised and suppressed the urge to smack him and pull my hand away.

"Did you see me make that goal? Man I was so amazing!"

"Of course you were."

"And did you see that guy try and stop me? Wiped him clean off his feet!" He exclaimed and I nodded listening as he babbled about how amazing he was.

"Yeah, I'll be going to his house to help him learn a better kicking technique." He said and I looked up at him.

"Help him? But that guy is almost as good as you.. You don't want him to be better than you do you?" I asked caught of guard.

"I know there are people better than me and I don't mind helping someone else reach that point too!" He said and I looked up at him as he smiled.

"When is your next practice?"

"Wednesday."

"I don't think i'd mind going with you if that's ok." I said and he nodded before I realised what I was doing and grabbed my hand out of his.

"My hands are sweaty you stupid Dane." I snapped returning to my normal self.

"Really? I think they're perfect."

"Don't say such embarrassing things." I snapped and he smiled.

"You are the best you know that?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Well you are, And you're beautiful!" He said and I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I hate stupid Danes.

* * *

A/N: WOOH! Fourth chapter! If you all don't mind would you comment and tell me how I did with the characters? I hope so, anyways!  
Read, Review, Follow, and Favourite!


	5. Strictly No PDA!

A/N: Thank you all for reading! I'm so sorry it took so long to update I've just been swamped this week an I just got back from Atlanta so I'm gladyou all waited for this!

Many thanks to: JuriMuri, hopefaith11, and Annym Norge!  
PARAMOREROCKS and Hoodie: Thank you! I'm glad you liked that chapter I didn't know if it was good or not so I'm glad you really liked it :D!

A/N: The football that Mathias plays is American soccer! I wanted to make sure you all knew that!

* * *

That night.  
I walked into my room looking down a my phone which was lit up with the message screen.

"Emil I got a text from mother." I said and he walked towards me and stared at the phone.

"Come home on Thursday." He read and I nodded as I looked around the room to find the nightgown I had discarded this morning.

"I guess that settles that," I said smiling and kissing his cheek, "I am going to sleep. God natt bruder." I said and he stood and walking out as I picked up my nightgown.

"Good night sister." He said closing my door as he walked. I stripped quickly and pulled on the night gown lying down in my bed, I put my phone on the nightstand and rolled over staring at the ceiling. I felt fear drip into my head and I quickly gripped the stuffed animal that Mathias gave me. It was annoying and ragged but it was something to release my frustration on so I kept it. Squeezing my eyes shut as if to somehow avoid the darkness surrounding me.

"Vi har ei tulle med øyne blå  
Med silkehår og med ører små  
Og midt i fjeset en liten nese  
Så stor som så"

My phone rang and I turned feeling relief from the fear.

"Hello?" I said picking up the phone.

"Hei Norge! It's mathias!"

"Obviously. What do you want?"

"I can't sleep."

"That's funny because now I can't either." I said sarcastically and I could practically feel his smirk

"I just wanted to talk to you."

"Then talk." I said and he started talking again as I listened.

"And than after that she kept saying mean things about you and I told her to stop a few times but she wouldn't listen so I asked for a new partner on the project! It's so cool that your even talking on the phone with me at like twelve at night I hope you don't mind." He said and I shook my head before realising he couldn't see me.

"No I don't mind. You can talk as much as you'd like." I said leaning against the headboard as I pressed the phone to my ear.

"Anyways so you heard we're getting a new english teacher I heard he's gonna be so totally sick and awesome!" He said going on and on.

"Anyways Norge! Thanks for listening but I'm tired now." I nodded to myself sleepily.

"Ok Idiotic Dane." I said hanging up as I heard him reply, I settled into my bed and shut my eyes falling into a deep and dreamless sleep.

The next morning.  
I heard my alarm go off the next morning and stood up stretching briefly grabbing a dark blue bow immediately placing it into my hair. I quickly put on my clothes for today and walked downstairs to see Tino and Berwald buzzing around excitedly while Emil just stood looking uneasy.

"Mathias is here already." Tino said with a smile and I nodded and slipped on some shoes grabbing my bag on the way out. I walked outside and saw Mathias on his car in the driveway. I walked quickly and hopped into the car watching him turn and smile as if on routine.

"Hey!" He said and I nodded at him.

"You look beautiful today." He complimented smiling happily and I sighed and looked out the window.

"Wish I could say the same for you." I said hoping to get a rise out of him. I looked over and he looked as if what I had said had just bounced off of him in fact I don't even think he heard me.

"Your seats are uncomfortable." I said shifting around to get comfortable.

"Sorry about that!" He said smiling and I glared at him. We got to school and got out of the car walking to the school slowly.

"Thanks for listening to me last night." He said smiling and I nodded.

"I had nothing better to do."

"I'm just glad you picked up I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't!"

"Go to sleep maybe?" I suggested and he laughed and put an arm around me.

"Why would I do that when I would be talking to you?"

"Life's great unanswered question." I remarked dryly pushing open the doors to our school I walked into the chaos that was our school papers flying all around us girls doing each others make up and guys throwing basketballs at each other across the hallway. I saw the boy from yesterday yelling at the other boy named Alfred and chuckled to myself.

"What's so funny Norge?"

"Nothing. Get your arm off of me it is heavy." I said shrugging his arm off of me and he nodded.

"Hola Mathias!" I heard someone say and a brown haired boy ran in front of us.

"Hola! Mathias! Thank you for helping me yesterday I really think I've got it now!" He said smiling and I hid behind Mathias a bit more as a copper haired boy peeked out from behind him.

"Cazzo! Pomodoro bastardo! We're going to be late if you don't hurry up with your chit chat." He said rolling his eyes and I studied him for a moment before stepping out from behind Mathias and looking at the boy again.

"Oi! What are you looking at?" He asked Impatiently and I sighed and pointed at him irritatedly.

"Was that not obvious?" I asked and he glared at me quickly before tugging on the Spaniards shirt again.

"Antonio!"

"Yes Lovi~?"

"We're gonna be late!" He said angrily pointing in the other direction and the boy who I assume is named Antonio smiled and waved at us as he put an arm around 'Lovi~' and walked away.

"Alright I have to go to my first class so I'll see you later!" Mathias said leaning down to kiss me and I jerked back and instead ducked down to hug him instead.

"I'll see you later." I said walking away down the hall. I looked back to see him smiling and waving at me.

"See ya Norge!" He called smiling and I walked down the hall quickly bypassing my locker and walking into my homeroom. I saw the boy from yesterday sitting in the back and I walked towards him wondering where Emil was.

"Hello is this seat taken?" I asked smiling and he shook his head.

"It's all yours!"

"Thank you." I said sitting and sighing.

"Something wrong love?"

"Mathias."

"What's wrong now?"

"It's just that.. I don't exactly know how to not act like he's constantly aggravating me." I said and he nodded.

"People like that, Alfred, Mathias, etc, etc, don't really notice when you insult them, they get overly excited, and they are overly affectionate you just need to pretend that whatever he is happy about you also care a great deal for."

"But he likes the oddest things."

"Like you?" He asked with a chuckle and I sighed.

"Yes and really don't understand why." He laughed and patted my back causing me to shy away from him.

"He doesn't need reasons to love you... Simply you is enough don't you understand?" He asked cocking his head and I shook mine.

"No it does not make any sense to me."

"You'll understand one day! For now just go with the flow." He said patting my head as if I were a small child, I snarled and swiped at his hand. The truth is I don't think I want to understand because if I do I'll start to feel guilty about this and what I'm doing and it's important that I don't start to feel that way.

Lunch that day.

"Hey babe! How has your day been?" Mathias asked slinging a heavy arm around my shoulders.

"Pretty well until you came along." I commented and he laughed.

"Yeah Tino and Berwald called me and told me Emil got sick before school today so they stayed home with him!" He said and I ripped myself from under his arm.

"Is he ok? Do I need to go?" I asked and he shook his head.

"No they said he's just a bit weak he's apparently been throwing up all day." He said wrapping his arm around me again.

"I have to go!" I said urgently struggling to get out from under his arm and he pulled me towards him and put his arms around me pulling me into his chest.

"He'll be ok, we can trust Tino and Berwald." He said soothingly in my ear and I fought for a moment before I decided it was useless and relaxed in his arms. I realised we were in the middle of the hall and pushed away from him crossing my arms stubbornly.

"Not in public." I said brushing my hair so it was behind my shoulders.

"Sorry Norge! I forgot you don't like that kind of stuff!" He said smiling and patting my head. I growled at him and took my brown paper bag and walked to our table wondering about what Arthur had said earlier. I watched as people started talking to my idiotic Dane and girls tended to flip their hair whenever he walked by yet he only stopped to say a few hello's.

"Didn't I tell you?" Arthur said planting himself next to me and I shrugged.

"He isn't all that special." I said as a golden haired boy with bright blue eyes sat across from me.

"Hey! You're that girl that Mathias is dating! Man he's crazy about you!" He said loudly and I sighed.

"And I'm crazy because of him." I said wishing they would both leave, as my gaze slipped past them and towards Mathias who was talking to a girl animatedly while she twirled her hair and cocked her hip. I was trying to read her lips when I saw the idiot Mathias point towards me and shrug before smiling and walking towards us again.

"I don't like him all that much." I said and neither Arthur nor Alfred seemed to hear as Mathias sat down next to Alfred.

"Hey man what's up?" He said smiling and high-fiving Alfred.

"Not much what 'bout you?" Alfred asked speaking with his mouth full and Arthur started scolding him about being improper and how he was raised better than this and should work on his manners.

"Did you see the move that, that kid Lars pulled yesterday? If he can do that I'm the next match than I'm sure we'll win!" Mathias said and Alfred nodded as gulped down the burger he had been chewing.

"Yeah but whenever we start playing he turns into a wuss and quits playing right!" Alfred said and Mathias shrugged and stuck a fry in his mouth.

"Antonio did awesome though! I worked with him yesterday to help him defend better and he's doing well!" He said pushing his fry in his mouth and Alfred and Arthur wrinkled their noses.

"If I can go without seeing that Spanish bastar-"

"HE SUCKS!" Alfred interrupted and Arthur threw a fry at him and frowned.

"Is he that bad?" I asked and Alfred nodded. "Yes he is." Arthur said stealing a cookie off of Alfred's plate.

"Really? This morning we spoke with him and he seemed fine albeit oblivious." I commented to Arthur and he scowled.

"His Italian friend seemed to be a bit worse though, do you not hate him?" I asked and Arthur shrugged and shook his head.

"He and his brother are odd. They both seen to fear me." He said and I shook my head.

"He doesn't seem like one to be afraid of anybody." I said and Alfred laughed.

"If anyone challenges him his heroic Antonio comes and saves him! I don't know why because its like that Italian jerk hates him." He said and I took a bite of an apple and looked across the small table and saw Mathias smiling at me.

"So who was that chick man?" Alfred asked and Mathias shrugged.

"She was just wondering if i'd go out with her sometime. No one special." He said shrugging and eating another fry. Alfred and Arthur looked at me expectantly and Mathias looked up nervously, I didn't notice until I had finished twisting the stem off of my apple and saw them all looking at me.

"Do I have something on my face?" I asked touching my cheek and they all shook their heads.

"We just thought you'd have something to say about her asking him out." Alfred said bluntly and I shrugged.

"You said no?" I asked and he nodded frantically.

"Yes! I will always be faithful to you!" He promised diligently and I nodded.

"Than I have no reason to be angry at you or her." I said almost wishing he had said yes to her just so I had a reason to break the bet early.

"But man she tot-UMFOLSH!" Alfred had started to say something else when Arthur had smashed another cookie into his mouth sufficiently quieting him.

"I'm sorry about him." Arthur said and I shrugged.

"It really doesn't bother me." I said shrugging stealing some of Mathias' french fry's and frowning at the greasiness of the food putting it back down.

"Oh really?"

"Of course. I'm just your girlfriend I don't control your life." I said looking up at him as I drew on his tray with the grease from the fry.

"Besides it's not like you made her ask you out." I commented finishing my drawings and moving on to my apple finishing it with a chomp and setting it back in my bag and putting the bag on his tray.

"I'm glad you trust me so much!" He said smiling and Alfred muttered something unintelligible causing Arthur to punch his arm angrily.

"I hate you, you American git!" He said standing and leaving I watched as Alfred stared at him and quickly got up smiling.

"I gotta go!" He said leaving and Mathias waved as he left and smiled at me and reached across the table and grabbed my hand stroking it before raising it to his lips and kissing it softly.

"I love you." He said smiling and I blushed and pulled my hand away muttering quietly.

"Don't do such things idiotic Dane." He smiled and rubbed his head standing with me.

"I just wanted you to know I really do." He said and I moved farther away from him and scowled when I felt someone bump me from behind knocking us both onto the floor.

"Watch where you're going stupido."

"You bumped into me." I said looking back and seeing the Italian boy from earlier.

"So? You should've been watching anyways." He said hautily as Mathias helped me pull myself up.

"Lovi~ don't be so mean mi querido~" Antonio said and he scowled and stood.

"Lovi~ you should apologise to Mathias' lover!" He said and I blushed deep red and shook my head.

"I am not his lover!" I said and Mathias laughed as Lovino set me with a glare and his mouth upturned a bit.

"You're alright." He said and I watched as he scowled again and turned to Antonio saying something in Italian to the Spaniard.

"We have to go study! But it was nice meeting you again..." Antonio said looking at me as if to ask my name.

"Elina."

"Well it was nice meeting you again Elina!" He said as Lovino dragged him away.

"He seems like a nice guy doesn't he? I wonder why Alfred and Arthur don't like him so much!" He said and I shrugged and looked at my watch.

"We have 40 minutes until lunch is over."

"Wanna call Tino and Berwald and see how Emil is?" He asked and I nodded as he pulled out his phone and dialled Tino's number quickly pressing call as we entered the hallway.

"Hej Tino! How is Emil?"

"Tino! Tino! Calm down I don't speak Finnish."

"Give the phone to Elina? Got it." He said holding out the phone towards me.

"Emil on ollut oksettaa kuin hullu ja hän ei halua syödä eikä juoda, ja hän on kuuma ja kylmä, ja mitä jos hänellä tulirokko tai keltakuume? Voi Elina En tiedä mitä tehdä!"

"Tino calm down and take his temperature while you do that get Berwald to make toast or soup than out him in pyjamas and let him rest I am sure it is not Scarlett or yellow fever." I said calmly and I heard as she yelled at Berwald to make soup and yelled a quick goodbye as she hung up.

"I don't have a good feeling about this." I groaned and he pulled me into his side and comfortingly leaned down and kissed my head.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled backing away and he sighed and smiled.

"Sorry I forgot you don't like PDA." He said backing away with his hands up and I sighed and shook my head.

"It's my fault I am stressed and did not mean to snap at you in such a way." I said shaking my head worriedly.

"Can I hug you again then?" He asked cautiously and I looked at him and knew somehow Emil had gotten someone to watch us and nodded, making myself believe that the only reason I was hugging him was because I didn't feel good.

Not because he's warm.

Definitely not because he smells comforting.

...

Stupid Dane.

* * *

A/N: WOOH! Fifth chapter! If you all don't mind would you comment and tell me how I did with the characters? I hope so, anyways!

Read, Review, Follow, and Favourite

**TRANSLATION**!

Finnish: Emil on ollut oksettaa kuin hullu ja hän ei halua syödä eikä juoda, ja hän on kuuma ja kylmä, ja mitä jos hänellä tulirokko tai keltakuume? Voi Elina En tiedä mitä tehdä!

English: Emil has been throwing up like crazy and he does not want to eat or drink, and he is hot and cold, and what if he scarlet fever or yellow fever? Elina Oh I do not know what to do!


	6. The Sickest Games We Play

Thank you all for reading! Special thanks to my partner in crime KadieBella for editing and rewording a bit!

Thanks to: amichalab for favouriting and following!  
Special thank you much to!

PARAMOREROCKS: Ohhh so it is a two person account? I'm glad you liked chapter five! And oooh a cute nice smelling boy? Go girl! Haha! Thank you for your comments!

Anon Reader: Thank you for commenting with your feedback! It very appreciated!

I don't own any of these characters!

* * *

"Elina what is the answer to number 25?" My teacher asked and I took a deep breath calming myself as I walked to the board. It's my last period of the day and then I can go home and make sure that Emil is ok.  
I picked up the piece of chalk and felt everyone's gaze boring into me as I wrote, desperately hoping the answer was right.  
I could heard the clock ticking down the last minutes of the school day and feel the blood pounding in my ears as I started to solve the problem. I looked at my work and checked over it quickly before stepping back and looking at her for approval.

"Correct! You all are dismissed." She said and I nodded to myself and set down the chalk walking back to my desk to grab my bag.  
"Hej! Elina I have a last minute football game tonight, do you wanna come?" Mathias asked as students filtered out of the classroom and I shrugged and walked out into the hallway knowing he would follow me. We walked out into the parking lot and got into his car before I addressed his previously asked question.

"Do you want me there?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then I suppose I'll go."

"Great I can't wait to have you see me play!" He said smiling and I nodded remembering how Arthur had told me to pretend I'm interested in what he loves.

"What are you?"

"Hm?" He asked taking his eyes off of the road momentarily to look at me.

"In football what are you?" I reiterated and he looked at me confused before smiling.

"Do you mean what position do I play?" He asked. I nodded and he smiled.

"I play offence!" He said looking at my lost face, he smiled a bit wider.

"I try to take the ball from the other team but my first priority is to get it in the goal." He said and I nodded and watched him curiously. His dark blue eyes practically oozing confidence I would never be able to muster up in a thousand years.

"Here we are!" He said grinning and I snapped back to reality and got out the car.

"I'll pick you up at 5:30!" He said smiling amiably. I nodded frustrated that he was keeping me from Emil.

"Goodbye." I said cutting off whatever reply he had with an impromptu door slam.

I rolled my eyes going over the events of the day in my head.

He loves me. A lot. Why is he so in love with me?

I walked up Tino's steps and opened the door to a frantic scene. Looking around I saw Tino was scurrying towards me.

"He keeps asking for you!" She said pushing me up the stairs and into his room.

"Emil?" I asked creeping in as Tino sped away I heard a grunt in response and walked towards him.

"How do you feel?" I asked and he coughed.

"Not very well." He said as I walked towards his bed and pulled back the covers. I looked down at his face and saw that it was red and flushed, his eyes drooping with apparent fatigue and I smiled running my fingers through his hair.

"You need to sleep." I said pushing his hair out of his face he raised an eyebrow and caught my hand.

"I'm all right honestly, Tino is just freaking out causing Berwald to be frazzled."

"Are you sure you are ok?" I asked looking around for a glass of water.

"It's just a little bug. Nothing to worry about." He said and I nodded, patting his hair back down and sitting on his bed.

"So did anything happen with Mathias today?" He asked and I remembered the hug and how long I stood there enjoying his warmth, it scared me.

"No. I'm going to his football game tonight, and that's only because if I refused then you would accuse me of not acting like a girlfriend!"

"Good girl." He said smiling and coughing.

"When is the date?"

"Five thirty."

"What time is it right now?"

"Four."

"Go get ready. You need to shower and find clothes to wear before he gets here." He said and I saw something moving beneath his blanket.

"What is that?" I asked. He looked down as a head popped out and squawked at me.

" ." He said nonchalantly and I nodded and left the room walking into my own. I went to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror studying my features.

"Idiotic Dane." I muttered as I stripped and turned on the shower. I stepped in washing my body and then my hair.

I stayed in the shower for a moment and dwelled on what would happen tonight as I finished.

"I hate that idiotic Dane." I spat turning off the water.

I grabbed the towel I had laid on the counter, wrapped myself in it, and stepped out looking at the clock.

"How is it five twenty?!" I asked myself in disbelief quickly drying out my hair and wiping off my body.

"Norge?" I heard Mathias call and I groaned running to grab my clothes.

I heard his footsteps pounding up the stairs and quickly put on my clothes getting tangled in my pants and shirt before I clipped a bow in my hair.

"Norge! Yay! You're ready we can get going now!" He said, looking down at me oddly as I panted and stared at him.

"Whatever stupid Dane lets get going." I muttered pulling down my the sleeves on my T-Shirt which had rolled themselves up while I was dressing.

He walked out and I followed him as we walked down stairs. I looked to the right at the couch and saw that Tino had fallen asleep in Berwald's arms while he stroked her head.

"I'll be back later. Tell Emil to sleep." I said and he nodded and waved as we walked outside. I walked quickly and got inside of Mathias' car wrinkling my nose at the smell as he swung himself in.

"I can't wait to have you watch me play!" He said excitedly and I nodded.

"Wooh!" I said in mock excitement. He smiled annoyingly and nodded.

"It's so exciting to finally have you all for my own just for me." He said as we started driving towards our school. Once we reached the parking lot he parked his car in front of the field and got out opening my door for me.

"Thank you for your help but I'm perfectly capable of opening my own door." I said and he smiled shaking his head.

"Sorry Norge." He said and I shovedmy hands into my jean pockets and walked next to him my arm occasionally brushing against his. I felt myself shiver and realised how cold it really was, he looked over at me and saw that I was shivering slightly. He smiled and pulled of his sweatshirt handing it to me.

"I'm not your coat rack." I said moving to drop it and he shook his head.

"No but you're cold aren't you? I don't want my lovely Norge turning blue on me!" He said and I looked at him oddly before turning over the sweatshirt in my hands feeling the soft material brushing over my hands I quickly slipped it on and hugged myself feeling his lingering warmth thaw out my cold skin. I looked down and realised that the sweatshirt ran all the way down to my knees. I felt him move so he was behind me and put his arms around me.

"You look so good in my sweatshirt." He coo'd in my ear warming the shell.

"NOPE!" I yelled shoving him off and punching his arm. He grunted and rubbed where I hit him pouting.

"That hurt Norge." He said and I sighed.

"That was the point." I said and he smiled again as we neared the field and locker rooms.

"I gotta go to the field. Make sure to get a seat right near the front where you can see me!" He said before he leaned down and planted a quick kiss on my cheek. I reached up to smack him and found I was just smacking at the air as he ran onto the field. I quickly walked up onto the bleachers and scanned the area looking for someone I knew. Finally, my eyes landed on a familiar mop of blonde hair, I walked towards him quickly and sat down.

"This seat is sa- Oh Elina it's you." He said smiling as I sat next to him.

"I see that you're wearing his sweatshirt.

ME"It's cold."

"You're enjoy it."

"Stop talking." I said angrily puffing up my cheeks.

"Ve~ brother is that your pretty friend?" I heard someone coo and I turned around to see that Lovino was walking down the bleachers towards us with someone else, he came and sat next to me as whoever he was with flocked to a boy with black hair. I looked at him questioningly and he raised an eyebrow.

"That's my idiot brother. He came to watch his macho potato boyfriend play football." He said and I nodded and looked forward before I felt him tug my sweatshirt again.

"Mhm?"

"Why are we sitting next to..." He pointed to Arthur his eyes widening slightly "Him?"

"Because I enjoy his company." I said looked back at Arthur who was busy reading again.

"Are you wearing that idiots sweatshirt?" He asked and I nodded.

"It's cold."

"You could've worn a jacket."

"But I didn't."

"Cazzo, you really are denying this through and through aren't you?" He asked and I nodded as the football players stopped warming up and ran to the bench which were near to the bleachers.

"IGGY! You came I thought you were mad at me!" I heard Alfred say and Arthur sighed and put down his book impatiently.

"I came to see Elina's boyfriend play not you, you cabbage." He said and Alfred wrinkled his eyebrows.

"I'm a vegetable?" He asked and Arthur sighed and looked down again as the game started. I watched Mathias and a boy from the other team stand in the middle with the ball between them and the ref standing with his whistle in his mouth. I watched as the ref blew his whistle and Mathias kicked the ball to our team. I saw Antonio run down the field juggling the ball between his feet, a boy from the other team kept trying to steal the ball from him. I watched his feet move quickly and saw as the man darted a foot between his feet affectively tripping Antonio causing him to lose the ball and eat dirt.

"Toni!" Lovino yelled and I looked at him sideways and he scowled.

"Stupid promodoro bastardo the point of football is to keep THE BALL!" He yelled and I shook my head and watched him yell. I saw Mathias trying to get the ball back from the other team and a boy with slick blonde hair quickly took it and passed it to Mathias he juggled the ball between his feet and passed it to a boy with white hair who gave it a kick and sent it flying into the goal.

"COME ON COME ON COME ON!" I heard Arthur yell next to me watching Alfred send the ball sailing into the goal as the timer counted down to zero and buzzed loudly announcing our win.

"Excited much?" I asked and he smirked.

"What can I say? I get into it." He said and I nodded as the crowd erupted into cheers at our win.

I saw the soccer players smiling and chest bumping each other as people walked onto the field. I followed suit and walked down onto the field looking around for Mathias.

"NORGE!" I heard and soon I was being knocked over and felt someone on top of me.

"Mathias?" I asked and he smiled and stood pulling me up.

"Sorry I forgot how small you are!" He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Elina!" I heard someone say and soon enough I had another sweaty football player hugging me.

"Bastardo! You don't just hug people!" I heard a harsh voice say and I finally looked down and noticed that it was Antonio who was hugging me.

"Are you alright?" I heard the words slip out before I had even processed them and Lovino pulled him off of me as he nodded smiling widely.

"My nose only hurt for a moment!" He said rubbing his nose and frowning for a moment.

"But I'm all better now! We did so good did you see that? Lovi~ did you see?" He asked taking his attention off of me and I turned to Mathias and saw that he was talking to Alfred.

"Can we go home? I wanna make sure that Emil is ok." I said looking at me and he smiled and nodded.

"Of course!" He said turning to Alfred and saying goodbye. I saw Antonio leaning on Lovino laughing and talking to Lovino's brother while the Italian himself frowned and tapped his arm impatiently.

"Elina." Arthur said and I turned around.

"Yes?"

"Here." He said thrusting his phone towards me and I looked down and saw that he had it on a new contact screen. I quickly typed in my number and gave it back to him.

"Alright Norge! Lets go!" Mathias said and I walked next to him.

"What was that?" I asked referring to the kiss on the cheek.

"A football game!" He said smiling brightly and I sighed.

"I meant the... Planting of lips on my cheek!" I said refusing to call it a kiss.

"It was a good luck kiss. It worked didn't it?" He asked and I glared at him before shaking my head punching him lightly.

*Back at Tino's house.*

"Could I come in and get a drink of water?" Mathias asked and I nodded and opened the door realising that it was quiet.

"I don't think Berwald is here since his car isn't in the driveway so that means Tino must be asleep." I said walking in and up the stairs.

"I'll be back down in a moment I just want to check on Emil." I called down. I walked towards Emil's "room" and opened the door, once I was inside I looked around for the white haired boy. Upon the realisation that I couldn't see him in his bed I decided to walk in a bit more searching around his room and walking into the bathroom cautiously. I looked around the bathroom and saw that Emil was sitting with his head hanging inside and I ran to him frantically and shook him.

"Emil? Emil? Emil!" I called, shaking him frantically.

"Norge is something wrong?" I heard Mathias call. I stood and sprinted down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Emil! He's he's he's! On the he's in the bathroom!" I said panting as I ran back upstairs and I heard him follow me into Emil's bathroom.

"Is he dead?" I asked not noticing the fact that he was breathing. Mathias gave me a small smile and shrugged walking over to him he pressed his fingers to his neck.

"He's alive. I'm guessing he just passed out from exhaustion." Mathias said pulling Emil's head out and flushing the toilet.

"I'll carry him into his room ok?" He asked and I nodded as he grabbed Emil and started to walk to his bed.

"He's hot all over and he's covered in sweat also he's paler than normal." He commented and I walked next to Emil worried.

"Emil!" I called and his eyes opened drowsily.

"Tell me I'm not having that-" His sentence was cut off by violent retching.

"Emil are you ok?" I asked grabbing his hand and he nodded.

"I'm just hot... And cold... And slightly nauseous and dizzy. I have a headache." He said ending the sentence with a retch. I put my hand on his head immediately withdrew it out of shock.

"You're burning up!"

"It's not that-" He was interrupted by his own almost violent gagging.

"We're taking you to the hospital." I said looking at Mathias and Emil shook his head getting up and running to the bathroom, tripping halfway there. We heard him throw up and I sighed walking into the bathroom to see him clutching the toilet.

"No hospital." He mumbled retching up whatever bile his stomach could offer.

"You are going! You are dehydrated and sick!" I said and Mathias appeared behind me with a glass of water for Emil as he finished throwing up.

"I will not go to the hospital. This is not serious enough for the hospital." He said taking a drink of the water Mathias had given him.

"Bu-"

"No," he coughed "buts I am not going an that's final! The hospital is for dying people and emergencies." He said standing and stumbling slightly, Mathias came from behind me and put an arm around him.

"Well than you'll at least go back to your bed!" He said helping him walk out if the bathroom, we settled him in his bed and he seemed to fall asleep immediately leaving only Mathias and I.

"You can go home. I'll stay with him." I said sitting next to his bed.

"I'll stay with him, with you." He said looking confused before affirming that what he said was right and nodded looking up at me with a smile.

"If he's still the sick in the morning I will not go to school." I said stubbornly hoping it would convince him to leave.

"I'll stay home and help you!" He said smiling. I sighed seeing that he wasn't going to give up anytime soon and sat next to Emil's bed feeling awkward and frustrated at the prospect of having to spend an entire day with the bane of my existence. How exciting.

"Hey Norge?"

"Don't talk."

"But."

"My head hurts."

"I just wanted t-"

"Ah! What did I say?"

"Not to talk?"

"So what should you be doing?"

"Not talking."

"Very good." I finished and I saw him hang his head like an injured puppy. I just turned towards the window on the wall and walked over to it. Looking out at the stars in all of their beautiful brightness and I envied them and the fact that they had no troubles and no idiotic Danes to bother them constantly.

I heard Mathias sigh and looked over at him noticing that his head was on Emil's bed and he was asleep. I sighed in annoyance once he shivered and stripped myself of his sweatshirt throwing it at him feeling the cold air hit me immediately.

He lifted his head sleepily and smiled.

"Thanks Norge." He said and I shook my head and continued to stare out the window.

It's the least I can do.

* * *

A/N: WOOH HOO! Sixth chapter! If you all don't mind would you comment and tell me how I did with the characters? I hope so, anyways!  
Read, Review, Follow, and Favourite


	7. Please don't love me

Thank you all for reading! Special thanks to my partner in crime KadieBella for editing and rewording a bit!

Special thank you much to:  
PARAMOREROCKS: Awesome! I can't wait! What'd you think of this chapter?

AnonGuest: Thank you for commenting! I very much look forward to your comments because they outline just what I should do again next chapter. It help me write better!

I don't own any of these characters!

* * *

"Elina Elina! Wake up!" I heard someone call I groaned still sleepy as I had probably gotten three hours of sleep at most.

"Tino?" I asked seeing the short-haired girl smiling down at me.

"Hi! Elina you have to go to school I'll stay with Emil." She said, I stood and shook my head.

"It's ok, I'll stay with him you missed school yesterday already." I said and she smiled and nodded.

"Well... Alright." She said and she leaned closer.

"Just don't have sex on any of the beds though... My parents will see because it's very hard to clean up." She said quietly. I felt my eyes get wide and my face turn red. I looked at her and she kissed my forehead.

"Have fun!" She said walking out. I looked over at where Mathias had started sleeping last night, wondering where he was.

I remembered how sick Emil was and stood, walking to him sticking my hand out to lie on his forehead.

"It seems your fever has gone down." I commented wiping his sweat off on my shirt.

"NORGE! You awake yet?" I heard Mathias yell and I sighed, walking out into the hallway.

Lets just say the sight I was greeted with was NOT pretty. He was covered in brown smudges and his hair was flat and wet.

"Hey I made you some coffee!" He said loudly.

I looked at him uneasily and wondered just what he had done to make the coffee he was currently offering me. He held out a cup and I took it cautiously, sipping it curiously. The taste was... Awful too watery and, oddly enough, a bit grainy. Looking up at him I sighed, handing the cup back to him.

"It needs a little work." I commented, walking past him.

"Ok!" He said smiling as I walked down the stairs hearing his footsteps pounding after mine.

"Did Tino talk to you this morning?" He asked as we reached the bottom of the stairs and I frowned and blushed.

"Yes, why?" I asked impatiently. He smiled.

"No reason I was just wondering!" I walked into the kitchen and grabbed two pieces of bread stuffing it into the toaster and turning it on.

I stared at the toaster and felt two arms reach around me and rest over my stomach while a head nuzzled my shoulder.

"Since we aren't I public can I hold you now?" He asked and I felt my face turn deep red.

"No." I said squirming away and he pouted.

"Please?" He begged, the toast popped out of the toaster and I grabbed them quickly glad for the distraction. That was, before I realised that the toast was burning my hands seeing as they were just in the toaster.

"EEH!" I squeaked dropping the toast on the counter.

"Are you ok Norge?"

"Amazing!" I snapped sarcastically seeing his relieved face I sighed and muttered, "Idiot." Turning around again I concentrated on turning on the cold water and running it over my hands. I hissed when the water made contact with my still warm skin and I withdrew them after a few moments.

I wiped off my hands and grabbed my toast taking a vengeful bite out of it.

"Norge are you ok?" He asked and I sent him a glance.

"Just dandy." I said, my ears perking as I heard a sound from upstairs.

"Emil must be awake." I said grabbing the toast I had made.

"I'll bring him some toast." I started walking upstairs before I heard his answer.

"Emil?" I asked opening the door slowly.

"Mhmm?"

"I have some toast." I said setting the plate down next to him.

"Thank you, are you here all alone?" He asked struggling to sit up.

"No," I said blushing and he peered at me curiously, "Mathias is here with me he refused to leave, what an idiot, but I let him stay." I said and he smiled.

"You're selfless!"

"I know."

"Is this bad?" I asked and he looked up at me questioningly as he bit into his toast.

"What? Is my sister having second thoughts about this? Why do you care don't you hate him?"

"Yes I definitely hate him I have no second thoughts I just don't want Tino and Berwald to think we are cruel" I said and he smirked as I felt my fire relight itself and my challenging spirit roared to life.

"So you don't feel bad at all?"

"No, I don't feel bad I was just wondering," I said and I looked down at him smirking slightly, "And I will win." He bit his toast and laughed as his puffin snatched a bite for himself.

"Alright," He said coughing a bit, "now really this conversation has been stimulating and I hate for it to be ending so soon but I'm tired." He said and I quirked my eyebrow at him and shook my head.

"Didn't you just wake up?"

"Yes." He answered stoically and I shrugged.

"Alright then." I stood and walked out of the room shutting the door quietly. I turned around and my face bumped something hard as I stepped back and realised that it was Mathias's chest.

"Hey Norge! I was just gonna ask Emil how he was!" He said and I blushed, pushing him away from me.

"He's doing fine." I said and he smiled, coming closer to play with my hair.

"Mathias." I said a warning tone creeping into my voice. He nuzzled our noses together as I squirmed to move. At the last second I turned my head and got a kiss on the cheek instead.

"Norge?" He asked and I tried to move backwards hitting his chest so as to be able to move.

"I'm just not comfortable with too much touching." I said, in some ways that was true. I'd never really had much attention before so this was odd for me.

"Oh! Why didn't you just say that? We can take it slow! Don't worry Norge it's no problem." I nodded as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Could I change my clothes?"

"Take some of Emil's clothes and put them on." I said quietly as I watched him walk away.

"Oi. Stupid Dane wanted to kiss me! I swear if Emil were watching I would be this much closer to losing the bet.

I walked past my room and felt a breeze I decided to walk in and grab his sweatshirt. I grabbed the doorknob and opened it walking in, I walked in and looked around for it when my gaze lifted to whoever was just standing there. I'll give you one guess as to who it was.

If you said Mathias you were right. If you said shirtless Mathias? You'd be a genius. I felt my mouth go dry as I stumbled over my words trying to find an explanation as to why I was there as I felt around for his sweatshirt.

"Where is the sweatshirt?" I snapped when I saw him smirking and he pointed to my bed and watched me as I moved towards it.

"What do you want, idiot?" I asked and he shook his head and moved towards my mirror.

"You just look so cute in my clothes."

"Shut up." I snapped grabbing the sweatshirt.

I walked outside and stopped by the door for a moment.

"Don't touch my stuff idiotic Dane!" I yelled and I waited a minute for his reply.

"I won't!" He called back and I nodded satisfied that the he got the message and walked back downstairs.

"Vi har ei tulle med øyne blå

Med silkehår og med ører små

Og midt i fjeset en liten nese

Så stor so-" I heard my phone ring and snapped it open.

"Hello?"

"Hi darling!"

"What do you want mom."

"We got it! We hit the mother load!" She yelled and into the phone and sighed.

"We didn't do anything mom. What's going on?" I said and I heard her breathe for a moment and say something to someone I couldn't quite make out.

"Listen you little brat. That man wants to give us over a thousand dollars. I need you to cooperate and be the good girl I know you are somewhere deep down below all those layers of crap. So when you come home, play nice I'll break it off with him as soon as we get the money, make sure that other kid knows that too."

"You mean Emil?"

"Yea, him."

"I'll tell him."

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow."

She said something else but I hung up before I heard it and walked down the hall towards the stairs.

I sat on the couch looking around for a remote, I grabbed it once I saw it and clicked on the TV. I settled and watched as images of Vikings flashed across the TV, but I found myself so utterly bored. I watched for a moment and felt my eyes gradually closing until I could barely see the television and eventually when the man announced that I was watching the history channel I didn't hear it and instead fell into a deep, dark sleep.

Emil's POV!

I hate my stomach, I hate my pounding head, and most importantly I hate whatever is ailing me currently.

'I need water.' I decided standing from my bed my entire body groaning in protest as I stood. I heard the TV downstairs and decided to see what Elina was doing while getting a glass of water.

I walked out of my room and trudged down the stairs and stopped before I got to the bottom interested in what was happening in the living room below me.

I saw Mathias standing holding a blanket. He draped it onto the couch and I moved forward and saw that it was Elina on the couch. I lost interest and kept walking before I saw him reach down and brush some hair out of her face before kissing her softly and nuzzle her nose.

"I love you angel." He said and I felt guilt immediately pang in my stomach as he stood again and lay her hair bow on the table.

"Oh! Hej Emil! Are you feeling better? I was just going to take a shower could you tell me where one is?" He asked and I stood for a moment and nodded.

"In my room. In the bathroom." I said and he smiled as he walked up the stairs.

"Thanks Emil!" He called and I unfroze from my position and finished doing down the stairs.

I replayed that scene in my head the idiot putting his lips on my dear sister and calling her an angel? I'm sure if she were awake he would've been punched, in fact I'm almost positive she would've gone straight for that pretty face of his.

I walked towards the couch and sat next to where Elina was lying. He obviously loved her very much, I can't believe that, it's very odd that someone loves her it's the first time I've ever seen her get so close to someone besides me.

She shifted her sleep and groaned lightly. To say my sister was pretty would be an understatement, yet it isn't a surprise that no one has ever wanted to be with her. She's so emotionally closed off that no one can get close enough to love her. For some reason Mathias has decided that he would try it out anyway.

Angel? I could hardly call her that. Snarky? Better. I may be the only person who really understands how her mind works. It's just a mash of kegs and knobs that somehow work together while floating in a pool of dysfunction and inner turmoil.

My mind flew back to Mathias and I began to wonder what Elina had been wondering for a long time.

Is the bet cruel?

We aren't bad people. So if we aren't bad people what is this feeling in my gut? The one telling me that yes it is cruel, cruel for us to toy with someone else's emotions and place bets on how long we will be able to do so.

My thoughts wandered and I wondered how I appeared to people. I am obviously not as closed as Elina but I still am, yet the way Elina and I cling to each other you'd think that there was something wrong with us. Well when you've had no one else your entire life you may tend to stay with the one person who knows how you feel and what you're thinking every hour of the day.

That was us, Emil and Elina. Two peas in a pod we stuck to each other and that's how we like it. Just us why would we need other people when we had each other.

I heard her groan and wondered just how long I had been sitting here and thinking about us? I looked around and spotted a clock on the wall an hour I think. It had been a whole hour that I had been sitting here thinking about us.

"Emil?" I heard Elina groan and I sighed and looked at her as she sat up.

"What are you doing down here do you feel alright?" She asked yawning and I nodded.

"I was going to get water but I was distracted on the way down."

"What? And where is ?"

"Not important. When you fell asleep, Mathias put a blanket on you and kissed your cheek than He said he loved you and called you an angel."

"Excuse me?" She asked and I sighed.

"You heard me. That idiot actually loves you." I said and she sat up while she pulled her knees into her chest.

"I told him not to kiss me today because I want to take things slow." She said looking at me blankly.

"Why?"

"I don't want to kiss him. I don't want him to think I love him when I don't." She said and I sighed.

"Break the bet."

"You make me laugh." She said rolling her eyes.

"What would you even gain from winning this?"

"The happiness and joy in knowing I proved you wrong." She said and I sat back as we heard my door slam.

"Mathias was taking a shower while you were asleep." I said and she nodded as he walked downstairs.

"Oh hey Norge you're awake!" He said smiling and I sighed.

"My stomach is upset. I'm going to get water and go upstairs." I commented and she gave me an exasperated look while I walked upstairs.

"Have fun!" Mathias called and I nodded and kept walking.

Elina's POV

I looked up at Mathias and noticed little things about him. He has large hands they look calloused but they are, in truth, soft, His usually large hair was a bit flatter and darker in colour seeing as it was wet, And his eyes were sparkling with unquenchable determination behind pools of deep blue.

"Hey Norge. I'll have to leave at four I have football practice!" He said and I nodded.

"Listen, tomorrow Emil and I will be going back to our house." I said and he smiled.

"So tomorrow you should come home with me! I'll take you directly to the game from my house!" He said smiling and I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Unless you don't wanna go to my game." He said frowning and I sighed and nodded.

"I'll go."

"REALLY? WOOH!" He cheered jumping up onto the couch next to me, I scooted over so he wasn't so close to me and resigned myself to watching the TV. I saw him look over at me and smiled.

"Hey Norge scoot over closer." He said and I sighed and scooted closer to him.

He tentatively put his arm around me and smiled pulling me into him.

"I love you so much Norge." He said in my ear and I sighed and pulling my knees onto the couch next to me.

Please don't love me.

Please.

* * *

A/N: WOOH HOO! Seventh chapter!  
Read, Follow, and Favourite  
Review with your feedback! Flames are not welcome!


	8. Meet the Kohler's!

Thank you all for reading! Special thanks to my partner in crime KadieBella for editing and rewording a bit!

Thank you much to: LaniKat84 for favouriting!

Special thank you much to!

PARAMOREROCKS: Thank you for your feedback! I love reading your comments every week they make me very happy!

* * *

"So... You and Emil are you leaving tomorrow? And I'll be all alone again? By myself?" Tino asked nervously and I nodded.

"Yeah, our mom decided to let us go home. I hope you'll be ok by yourself." I said patting her knee as she nodded.

"It's just a big house, and I'm all by myself! What if someone murders me and no one knows because no one was with me!? Or what if someone kidnaps me! No one will ever know.." She said panicked and Berwald bustled a bit and swallowed thickly.

"If you're that nervous, I'll stay with you." He mumbled and her face lit up.

"You mean it?" She asked excitedly and he nodded.

"I'm sure my parents will be ok with it." She smiled, tackling him back onto the couch.

"Well I'm going to go and sleep." I said standing as she smiled.

"Ok good night Elina! Have good dreams! Don't let the bed bugs bite!" She called. I waved as I walked, once again feeling the darkness pull me in as I glanced at the clock and saw that it was past eleven. I put on my nightdress and draped my shirt over the mirror glad that it covered at least enough that I didn't have to watch it as I fell asleep.

I shut my eyes and quickly felt fear wash over me again. It was as if the darkness were toying with me.

I heard a vibrating noise and jumped snapping my eyes open and staring at the offending object, my phone. I picked it up and stared at the screen realising that it was Mathias, I finally decided to answer.

"Hello."

"Hi Norge! I couldn't sleep and I thought maybe you were still awake!"

"Why would I sleep when I could be on the phone with you?" I asked sarcastically, after this comment he talked to me for over an hour just telling me things, about himself and his life, things I didn't care to hear.

"And so by the time they found me I was completely soaked!" He said and I nodded.

"Well I'm finally sleepy so I'm gonna go to bed! Bye Norge!" He said hanging up and I sighed and settled into my bed, the dark not frightening me so much anymore.

_**The next day after school!**_

"Hey Norge!" Mathias called.

"Yes?"

"Come on let's go!" He called grabbing my wrist.

"Mathias!"

"Yeah Norge?"

"Let go of me!"

"No you're too slow!" He returned, I frowned and tried to tug myself out of his grip before I almost tripped. It was then I decided to start paying attention to running. We got to his car and he smiled, hopping inside while I struggled to catch my breath.

I got into his car and he started driving. His house wasn't very far away from Tino's house at all so the trip was relatively short. He got out of his car and walked up to the door as I followed him. He flung the door open and I wondered if he put a hole in the wall.

"Hej mama jeg er hjemme med min kæreste Norge!" He yelled and I puzzled trying to decipher what he said.

"Ah! Mathias introducere mig til hende!" She yelled and I puzzled again looking at them both.

"Ah well mom this is Elina! Elina this is my mom!" He said smiling and I nodded.

"It's nice to meet y-AH!" I yelled as she walked over quickly pulled me into a tight embrace before I could finish.

She finally let go and I got a good look at her. She was a pretty, middle-aged woman with dark blonde hair and midnight blue eyes. After looking at her for a moment I certainly knew who Mathias got his looks from.

"Oh dear! This is no good! Please come in come in! Have a snack you skinny little thing!" She said thrusting a plate of cookies into my face, I cautiously took one and bit into it confused at her apparent concern for my size.

"Mom, I'm going to change upstairs I'll be back in a minute!" Mathias said and she nodded before smiling back at me.

"So, are you that girl that Mathias spent so much money trying to impress?" She asked as if gossiping with a friend and I nodded.

"Oh well isn't that just so sweet! I'm glad he finally asked you to go out with him all we heard for a whole month was, 'Elina is so amazing! Elina let me walk her to lunch today! Elina smells like flowers, mom!' Oh! He was such a mess I've never seen him that worked up before!" She said before she stood from where she was leaning on the counter.

"Would you like me to cook some pizza? Are you hungry?" She asked and my eyes widened.

"U-um I don't know.." I said and she smiled.

"It's ok I'll ask Mathias!" She said and as if on cue he walked downstairs.

"Mathias would you like me to heat up some pizza?" She asked and he smiled, nodding.

"Is it good to eat that before a game?" I asked and he shrugged.

"We have a while until the game so I think it'll be ok! But it's so cute that you're worried about me!" He said pulling me into his arms and nuzzling my face with his. I squeaked and tried to move away wishing Emil were here.

"Hey Norge wanna watch a movie?" He asked. I just shrugged, waiting for him to grab my wrist and pull me upstairs.

"I have one you might like!" He said, doing just as I predicted. I let myself be pulled upstairs, into his room, and onto his bed.

I glanced around at his room and saw that it was almost exactly what I expected. It was red and black, he had a dresser, some football trophies, and a few pictures from when he was younger.

"You were a cute kid." I commented and he rubbed his head and turned around laughing.

"Oh man, you really think so?"

"Yes. It kind of makes me wonder what happened to you when you grew up." I said and he laughed.

"Good one Norge!"

I looked at the screen, seeing that he had put in the movie. Now he had moved onto his bed and was behind me I felt myself pulled back and I soon had my head lying on his chest with my body between his legs. I went to move but realised that his hands had found their way into my hair.

"Can I play with your hair Norge?" He asked, almost innocently. I remembered when Emil used to do that to me. Automatically, I leaned back so I was comfortable on him.

The movie made noise and I looked at saw that it was at the menu.

"Press play." I commanded and he made a noise as if asking what I was talking about.

"Press play for the movie."

"Ohhhh right! I'm on it!" He said grabbing his remote, pressing the play button.

"What movie is this?"

"You'll like it trust me!" He yelled in my ears and I hissed and moved forward.

...

Overall the movie was mediocre at least the first thirty minutes were, the main character was an idiot and the plot had as many holes as Swiss cheese.

We didn't get to finish it because thirty minutes his mother yelled to us that the pizza was ready.

We got downstairs and she informed us that we had twenty minutes to eat before we had to go. We both ate in silence when the door opened and a man walked in.

"DAD! Hej!" Mathias called and his father nodded at him.

"This is Elina!" Mathias tried again, his father cast a glance at me and nodded with a small, forced smile. I took a bite of the pizza and quickly finished off my piece only eating half of another.

"Hey dad I have another football game today." Mathias said and his father nodded again, furrowing his eyebrows at whatever was in the newspaper. I looked over at him and saw his partially crestfallen face at his failure to get his fathers attention, quickly though it was replace with a bright smile.

"I'm gonna go get dressed I'll be back down in a minute!" He said and his mother and I nodded as we watched him go.

"Hello?" We heard his father say and we both looked at him as he talked into his phone.

"What happened? Do I need to come in?"

He asked and I looked at his mother puzzled while she continued to look at him concerned.

"Alright, I'll be there in a minute." He said hanging up.

"Honey, we promised we'd be at this game." His mother said, he shook his head and walked to the door putting on his previously discarded shoes.

"They need me what am I supposed to do?"

"Inform them that you care more for your son than a project you could've worked on tomorrow." She challenged and he sighed.

"Darling, it can't be helped." He said picking up a briefcase that didn't seem like it had previously been there.

"Fine, goodbye." She said sitting back down and he left, closing the door with a bit more force than was needed.

"I'm sorry about him, he's honestly not a mean person just a bit hard to impress. Mathias is always trying to get his attention, it breaks my heart a bit every time." She said and I looked down at my hands not sure how to respond.

"Alright guys I'm ready lets get kickin'!" He yelled and we both watched as he saw his father was not where he previously was.

"Hey, where'd dad go?"

"He had to go work on that project! But that's alright honey! Elina and I will still be there cheering you on!" She said smiling and he smiled back.

"What time is it?"

"Five twenty." I answered solemnly and he nodded.

"Let's go!" He said and his mother and I stood and we all made our way out the door.

_**At the school!**_

We got to the school and walked across the parking lot towards the field. His mother kept up a conversation with him as we walked, I on the other hand was having an internal battle with myself.

You see, I felt bad for Mathias about his father and thought I'd do something for him, like hold his hand.

I glanced at his hand a few times and decided to do it, slipping my small hand into his large one. He looked at me surprised and smiled sweetly as we walked.

We quickly reached the field and he smiled, stopping as his mom kept going.

I stood wondering what was going to happen when leaned down and kissed my cheek again quickly.

"Good luck kiss!" He called running away. I blushed and stood for a moment before I felt someone run into me.

"Elina! Dios! I'm sorry!" I heard a clearly Spanish voice say and I turned around and saw Lovino and Antonio.

"Hello." I said and Lovino smiled and waved.

"Do good or I'll pee on your house again!" Lovino said and Antonio nodded and smiled his hand in his hair.

"Of course I will Lovi!" He said diving for a hug which Lovino apparently did not appreciate. As soon as he wrestled himself free he walked over to me.

"Why are you all blushy and stuff?" He asked and I sighed.

"That idiotic Dane he kissed my cheek in front of everyone!" I said and he smirked.

"By everyone you mean the grass of course right?" He asked gesturing around us and I saw no one else was here.

"It's just embarrassing." I said shrugging and shoving my hands into my pocket.

"So how'd he hook y-"

"FRATELLO~!" We heard someone yell and Lovino was knocked forward.

He adjusted himself and turned around to see a light brown haired boy with an odd curl flying to the side.

"Ve~ fratello! I missed you today!" He said latching onto his arm.

"Oh! Who is that! You are so pretty I'm Feliciano!" He said sticking out a hand and bouncing on his heels.

"I'm Elina." I said taking his hand cautiously he shook it vigorously.

"Ve~"

"Cazzo! Shoo! Don't you have someone to sit with?" Lovino asked and his face lit up.

"You're right! I'll see you later fratello!" He called and we walked up the bleachers and I spotted Arthur halfway up, He smiled and waved as we sat with him.

Not much talking went on throughout the game because we were all so preoccupied with watching the game and biting our nails as we watch Antonio take a shot and put us ahead. Everyone cheered Lovino smiled and stood cheering as Arthur and I watched him.

Finally the timer started ticking down from twenty. We watched the players and the other team kick it back and forth stalling before time was up. 5... The team passed it to there star player...4... The player ran down the field...3... Our players wasted their breaths trying to catch him...2... He stood in front of the goal...1... He took the shot...0... Our goalie caught it Winning us the game! I looked around as everyone smiling and cheering, so I clapped quietly to myself walking down the bleachers.

"Norge!" Mathias called running and picking me up. He smiled at me and brushed my hair behind my ears. I panicked not sure what to do as his face was getting closer. I can't push him away I'm in his arms his face is to close for me and it's almost to late.

"PDA!" I yelled, squirming about until he yelped and put me down smiling happily.

"Remember what I said." I snapped and he rubbed his head.

"Sorry Norge I'm just so pumped we won! And it's all because you're here! You are my good luck charm!" He yelled nuzzling me and I sighed and backed up.

"I need to go home." I said sternly and he frowned.

"But I'm having such a good time with you." He said and I sighed.

"I'm sorry." I said and he shook his head as his mom joined us.

"That's my boy! Amazing!" She yelled hugging him and he smiled.

"Thanks mom! Did you see-"

"With that boy-"

"It was amazing-"

"I know you all are so good!" His mom finished and I looked between them confused at the half conversation it seemed they had just had.

"Anyways mom I gotta get Norge home!" He said and she smiled.

"Ok! Lets go!" She said happily before we all went to the car.

I told them where I lived and found that my home was only a few houses away from their's.

"Bye Norge!"

"Bye darling!"

"Goodbye." I said shutting the door wishing to run inside.

I grabbed the bag I had left in Mathias' car earlier and walked up the stairs into my house.

"Elina!" Emil called running to me and I stood looking around.

"Where is mom?" I asked as he ran down our stairs and grabbed my hand.

"Her and that man she went to break it off with him." He said grabbing my wrist and I looked at him questioningly and wondered what it was with people and grabbing my wrist today.

"Why are we in such a hurry?"

"She said if she gets back and sees either of us down here we'll get hit." He said and I frowned.

"How much alcohol has she had?"

"I don't know but she is angry that you weren't home."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes s-"

"DMITRI!" We heard someone yell as he shoved me into my room.

"Yes mom?"

"Get your sister down here." She said in her grainy tone of voice that always made me feel as if I were listening to nails on chalkboard. The door opened and Emil jerked his head towards the stairs, walking down I noticed one thing: my mom looked expensive.

"Hello, darling!" She called and I sighed as I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"How are you?" She asked draping an arm over my shoulders I felt her hand sneak itself into my hair and my head was yanked back suddenly.

"Where were you!?" She screeched, her demeanour entirely different from what it was a moment ago. I kept quiet and tried not to flinch as she got closer to me.

"Go to your room. Tomorrow when you leave I don't want to see you. Make yourself scarce." She said angrily and I sighed and nodded with a final tug of my hair she let me go. I rubbed my head as I walked and hopped up the stairs quickly as I heard her open another bottle. I walked by Emil's room and he darted out and grabbed my hand pulling me in.

"What did she say?" He asked and I sighed and rubbed my bruised head.

"She yanked my hair a bit and yelled at me."

"Was she drinking?" He asked and I nodded.

"Apparently all the money she got from him is going towards her little habit." He said and I sighed and sat on his bed.

"I do not like her." I said truthfully and he sighed.

"JACK!" She called and he stood and walked to the door.

"What mom?"

"I need more drinks!"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Go get me some!" She yelled and I heard the sound of glass breaking and loud cursing as he shut the door.

"I'm not getting her any drinks." He said sitting next to me. I lay back quietly and sighed looking at the stars he had stuck onto his ceiling ages ago.

"Lets run away, we'll forget about Mathias and the bet and mom and everybody and just leave. We'll go back to Norway or Iceland, although Norway truly is where my heart lies.. And well never look back how does that sound?" He asked gazing at the ceiling and I shook my head.

"We can't."

"But wouldn't it be nice? To just once smile?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Life doesn't work that way."

"It's a nice thing to dream about though." He said and I nodded and we both lay there for a moment not thinking, not talking, but just being. Soon enough though the tranquil silence was interrupted by my phone ringing.

"Hello?" I asked answering the phone and I heard supersonic screams on the other end of the phone. I looked at Emil and he nodded as I put it on speaker quickly forgetting about my mother.

"Tino! Tino! Calm down what happened?" I asked and we both leaned in.

"He kissed me! He actually kissed me! I can't believe it we were just making dinner and I was smiling and talking and he just leaned in and kissed me! It was amazing! Than he got all flustered and went to the store to get some chicken for dinner." She mumbled out and I nodded.

"First kiss?" I asked and I could practically hear her nodding.

"Yes! Yes! It was amazing! I don't know when he'll be back though... I am so excited!" She said happily and I could picture her in an apron just bouncing up and down.

"Oh here he is now! I'll talk to you later Elina!"

"Goodbye." I said and Emil smiled.

"That's what a real relationship is like sister."

"I let him kiss me on the cheek!" I defended angrily and he smiled.

"That must've been a challenge." He said and his bird suddenly climbed on top of him.

"You want me to kiss him?" I asked and he shrugged.

"How long have you been dating him?"

"About a week at most." I said and he nodded.

"Yes, I think you should. That's an important thing for every relationship." He said and I sighed.

"But, I don't want to." I said stubbornly and he patted my head.

"You poor thing. You must be the first person ever to have to do something that you didn't want to do."

"Since when are you the king of this relationship?"

"Since you said 'it's a bet.'" He answered and I sighed.

"And I regret every minute since."

* * *

A/N: WOOH! Eighth chapter! I'm so happy this story is moving along well!  
Read, favourite, or follow!

Bellesareringing! Reviews are super encouraged! If there is anything you like or want to see happen more often just comment and tell me what you liked and I'll try my hardest!

Yo! It's kadiebella here! If you're wondering why Berwald is suddenly using full words, that was me! It's always bugged me that he uses words in the manga but then you go on fanfiction and-BAM- he's illiterate. But this story is written for the enjoyment of you readers so if you like it the other way we can easily go back!  
Thanks for reading! Ciao!


	9. Sneak Outs and Make Outs

Thank you all for reading! Special thanks to my partner in crime KadieBella for editing and rewording a bit!

(Kadiebella: oh you are so welcome)

Thank you very much to:

PARAMOREROCKS: Yes! The comment has made me happy! Thank you for your feedback! And I know right? Isn't Mathias so sad?

AnonGuest: Thank you very much for your feedback! Writing him kissing her on the couch made me Squee and I hope I'll make you Squee more with this chapter! I felt bad for him too! I love this couple aren't they just adorable?

* * *

Friday

On Thursday, nothing at all happened. Emil got sick again so I stayed with him and made sure he was ok. Today I have a date with Mathias and Emil wants me to kiss him, something I am reluctant to do as still I don't like him at all. As we speak I am getting ready with Emil, yes with Emil, he was fixing my hair and lying outfits on my bed for me.

"How about this?"

"What about it?"

"Do you like it?"

"Yes I guess I do.."

"Than wear it!"

"It's too purple."

"It's blue."

"Too close to purple."

"What about your sailors outfit?" He asked and I turned around nodding and taking it. He walked out quickly and I stripped and put on the outfit he gave me observing myself in the mirror. The first thing I noticed was how expressionless I looked, by default of course, I tried to smile and cringed at the pained expression that came with it.

"Oh god El please, don't break my mirror." Emil said sneaking up behind me and I pushed him away my face returning to its normal neutral expression.

"Are you nervous?" He asked and I shrugged turning away from the mirror.

"Sneak out the window. Mamma still has a warrant out for your head." He said and I nodded rubbing my arm which she had made sure to bruise last time I had left the house without her permission, which was yesterday, to get medicine for Emil.

I looked down and saw my phone had lit up with a new message.

"Mathias is here." I said and Emil nodded and patted my head as I opened my window.

"Have fun." He said as I slipped out the window into the ground below. I ran down our neighbourhood and saw a boy in a red and black coat it, just standing there.

"Norge!" I heard the person call and I sighed bracing myself as I felt his bone crushingly strong arms around me.

"Wow! You look so amazing!" He said and I could feel him smiling into my hair.

"You look... Alright." I answered.

"Tino and Berwald kissed the other night!" He said walking down the road with me and I nodded looking up at him.

"I don't think he deserves someone as good as her," he said darkly before smiling brightly, "But I have to admit they make a nice couple." He said and I listened to him chatter listlessly.

I heard someone call Mathias' name and clutched his arm a bit. A white haired boy came from nowhere and almost tackled Mathias causing me to stumble back I stood and hid behind him again.

The stranger peered around Mathias at me and I blushed and crouched a bit to avoid being seen.

They chatted for a few minutes when the man saw what time it was and left. I sighed and came out from behind Mathias finding myself clutching onto his arm out of comfort. It seemed somehow his large demeanour made me feel safe, that's actually a plus, the only one... yet it counts.

"Sorry that was Gilbert I hope he didn't scare you too much!" He said when he saw me expressionlessly clutching his arm.

"Where are we going?" I asked and he smiled.

"I found a small coffee shop that serves freshly made coffee!" He said and I felt myself smile slightly at the thought of freshly brewed coffee.

"Here it is!" He said waving his arms grandly and I stared at the small shop in disdain but made my way inside.

As soon as I opened the door, the thick and heavenly aroma of coffee wrapped itself around me.

"Get whatever you want it's on me!" Mathias said slinging a heavy arm around me.

Ordering quickly I ducked out from under Mathias' grip and made my way to a small couch that was sitting to the right of the counter. I sat and soon enough Mathias came over with our coffee and pastries.

"Here's your Danish!" He said chuckling to himself and I sighed and took the pastry from him biting into it as he adjusted himself.

"You know Norge you look so pretty today! Your nose is all red from the cold, it's kind of adorable." Mathias said quietly brushing a piece of my hair off of my shoulder I blushed and moved back trying to avoid his touch.

I started drinking my coffee and would have finished it in one go if I had, had the opportunity.

"Hey Norge is there something on your mind?" Mathias asked peering at me and I shook my head watching his face return to its regular happiness and cheer.

"I was offered a scholarship yesterday!" He said smiling and I choked on my coffee surprised.

"What?"

"Yeah for football! I didn't wanna reply until I knew where you were going though, but the offer still stands!" He said and my eyes widened in surprise.

"Idiot you should've taken it!"

"I can decide anytime!" He said amiably and I bit my tongue as I finished my drink.

"Was it good?" He asked, nodding I took a bite of the Danish he had bought me.

"It was better than I thought it would be considering that you're the one who picked this place." I answered shrugging and he grinned.

"I think the owner is from Norway or something but I dunno and thought maybe you'd like it."

I looked down at the Danish I had yet to finish and pushed it towards him.

"You can finish it." I said monotonously and he smiled.

"Thanks Norge! What are you planning on doing in college?" He asked taking a bite.

"I don't know. It all depends, interests change."

"You could model."

"I don't think so."

"Science?"

"No."

"Math?"

"Nope."

"English."

"Maybe."

"See! There you could be an English major!" He said smiling and finishing off my forgotten pastry.

"Wanna take a walk?" He asked and I nodded standing with him and walking outside.

"So why are you here and not in Norway?" Mathias asked I shrugged looking at the sky.

"I don't really know." I answered truthfully and he nodded.

"Are you and Emil related?"

"We may be."

"What?"

"My mom doesn't actually remember how she acquired Emil. Whether she had drunken sex and gave birth to him or whether he was left with us by a boyfriend. All I know is that he's always been in my life."

"She doesn't remember?"

"She doesn't even remember his name."

I answered and he put his arm around me as we walked past a candy store. I stopped and stared at the front display Mathias stopping with me.

"I'm going to go in I'll be back in a moment." I said, I walked in and grabbed a pack of the liquorice knowing Emil would be overjoyed. I bought it and walked back outside quickly seeing him smile at the sight of me.

"Liquorice?" He asked.

"Yes it's Emil's favourite." I said and we kept walking until we reached the park where our first date had taken place.

He reached out and gripped my hand watching me for a reaction.

I kept my gaze forward afraid that I would yell at him or hit him if I kept looking at him.

We reached a fountain and he stopped and dug into his pocket.

"It's a wishing fountain!" He said pulling out some change, he handed me a penny and I stared at him confused.

"What do I do with this?"

"You throw it into the fountain and make a wish!" He said tossing a quarter in and closing his eyes.

I watched him carefully and looked down at my coin, I closed my eyes, stretched my arm back, and threw the coin forward.

'I wish that, when this is all over, my life will be back to normal.' I thought hearing my coin plop into the water with a splash.

I opened my eyes and saw Mathias looking at me.

"What did you wish for?" I asked and he laughed.

"You've never done this before have you?"

"No, why?"

"You can't tell what you wished for or your wish won't come true." He said smiled and ruffling my hair.

"Oh, it's getting dark." He commented looking up. I followed his gaze and saw that the sky was indeed darkening.

"I need to get home soon."

"I'll walk you!" He said throwing his arm around me.

I nodded and we started walking, he immediately started talking.

"So there's a circus coming to town on Monday Tino invited us on a double date with her and Berwald! Wanna go?" He asked and I shrugged.

"A circus?"

"Well a carnival with a bit of a circus attraction."

"I'll have to make sure I don't have anything planned."

"Great!"

We reached my neighbourhood and walked towards my house.

I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the back of my house. I stood and knew it was now or never so I hugged him hoping it would spur some kind of reaction out of him.

"Goodnight." I murmured wishing to be anywhere else but his arms.

I felt him nuzzle the top of my head as he breathed in deeply.

"Goodnight Norge." He said and I pulled my head off of his chest to see him looking at me I looked down immediately, but looked up again just as quickly.

His expression was so serious it almost scared me. I felt him getting closer and the impulse to push him away was almost overwhelming.

"I hope this is ok." He whispered and I felt his breath ghost over my lips. Quickly, I nodded blushing as his lips connected with mine. It was a kiss that most girls would call a perfect first kiss, his lips were warm and so was he. Like I said, It would've been perfect if I actually wanted it.

I zoned back in to find that he had tilted his head, startled I realised I actually wasn't involved in this kiss at all.

I moved my lips against his until we both couldn't breathe and had to break away. He smiled but kept his forehead against mine. This was something that should've spurred a violent reaction from me.

"I'll see you?" He asked and I shrugged as he dropped his arms.

"Bye Norge. Sleep tight." He said waving and I nodded almost stunned.

I knocked on the house and a rope dropped from the already open window.

I grabbed it and climbed up quickly hoping I wasn't making too much noise.

"El, I said you had to kiss him I didn't say you had to suck his face off." Emil teased and I sighed as I climbed in through the window sill throwing the liquorice to him.

"Not my fault, I don't think I actually had any involvement in the kiss until the very last few seconds." I said sitting on my bed.

"ELINA!" We heard mom call, sighing I stood and walked out the door and down the stairs.

"Hello mother." I said monotonously and I immediately felt a stinging in my cheek. I saw her face and she was scowling.

"Where were you?" She hissed and I sighed.

"With Mathias."

"What is he your customer?"

"My boyfriend." I answered and she sighed.

"Don't you lie to me." She hissed and I sighed.

"I'm not." I said and she scowled again.

"Someone actually loves you? Have they seen you? Honey I've seen mannequins that were prettier." She scoffed. I frowned and crossed my arms looking at her.

She'll have to say more than that to hurt me.

"No figure, a plain face." She continued and I stared at her, just waiting daring for her to say something to actually hurt me.

You can't hurt me mum.

Tino's POV

Is he looking at me again? Oh my gosh he is. Be cool, Tino, be cool.

Be-"OW!" I shrieked interrupting and surprising myself at my own sudden outcry. I looked down and saw that I had cut myself while cutting vegetables for soup.

"Are you ok?" Berwald mumbled coming over to me, suddenly my hand stung and my eyes watered.

"No," I sniffed. "It hurts." Don't cry Tino this is Berwald! Stop! Stop it right now!

He leaned down to where the tears were falling down my face and kissed each side before taking my chin and lifting my face up gently.

"It's going to be ok." He whispered and he kissed me quickly on the lips. I stood for a moment holding my bleeding hand while he put water on a towel and I felt myself melt, out of all the boyfriends ever I got the gentle giant! Who would've known?

"Here." He said pressing a damp cloth onto my cut.

"Does it still hurt?" He asked as he wiped my hands and I shook my head.

"No I'm ok now, in fact I think I could start with the veggies again, although I don't know if you consider potatoes vegetables, do you think tomatoes are fruit? I mean I know I'm jumping topics here but tomatoes and potatoes are pretty closely related if you think about it. One is a growth and the other is a fruit vegetable thing and nobody knows!" I babbled embarrassed and he nodded and lifted the cloth seeing that I had stopped bleeding. He nodded to himself and I went back to where he was sitting at my counter.

I saw that he had settled his head on his hand and blushed at the fact that he was staring at me. His facial expression quickly changed when he noticed me looking and I startled.

"Su-San! That is a scary face!" I yelped and he looked startled by my sudden, unplanned, outcry.

"I-I'm sorry I did not mean to startle you, I'll just start on the vegetables again." I said staring at the carrot I had long forgotten.

I quickly chopped the carrot throwing it into the pot trying to avoid looking at him.

Once I was done I turned on the stove and started stirring all the contents of the pot.

"We could watch something while we wait." I said setting a timer.

Nodding he moved to my couch and I followed him grabbing my phone and shoving it into my pocket.

"What do you want to watch I have some Disney movies or if you like Pixar I have some of those, although you look like you like serious movies we have some of those it's really whatever you want I don't mind." I babbled and he shrugged.

"Do you like lady and the tramp? I know it's not the best movie, but the dogs are so cute and so is the storyline." I blabbed and he nodded so I picked up the case and opened it putting the CD in. I sat down on the couch and looked at him nervously, grabbing a blanket and throwing it over me.

He scooted closer to me and I blushed, moving towards him. He's so warm!

He put his arm around me and I moved so that the blanket covered him too.

I relaxed into his hold, sighing at his warmth.

Elina's POV

I lay in my bed staring out my window at the moon when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Norge!"

"Mathias."

"Um, I was wondering about the circus on Monday?" He asked and I nodded.

"I can go. I don't have anything planned but we'll have to give Emil a ride home." I said and he nodded.

"That's cool I like your brother!" He said loudly and I moved the phone away from my ear wondering how his parents were never woken up when he called me.

"Also earlier, was that your first kiss?" He asked and I scowled.

"Yes."

"You couldn't tell!" He said hearing my embarrassed tone.

"I'm glad I have your approval." I commented drily.

"Well I gotta go Norge! I'll see you on Monday!"

"Goodbye." I said shutting my phone and laying back down on my bed with a sigh.

Clutching my bunny I noticed something on its stomach a name was stitches on.

It said Norge, right over its heart.

* * *

A/N: Bellesareringing here! Reviews are super encouraged! If there is anything you like or want to see happen more often just comment and tell me what you liked and I'll try my hardest! All reviews are read and put into consideration! Thank you all! :D!

Also! KadieBella will be taking over next the chapter! It will be a TinoXBerwald centred chapter so I hope that you all will enjoy that special treat! It will be amazing because she really is a talented author!

(aww shucks, bunny!)

Anyways! It's kadiebella here! So yeah who's excited for the circus/carnival thingy? I know I am! Thanks for reading you lovely viewers! Seriously, I love you. (In all the creepiest ways possible.)


	10. The Frantic Fin and The Calm Swede

Yo guys! Kadiebella here! As promised I have written a little fluff of a chapter in Berwald's point of view, so I hope you all enjoy it! Happy reading!

Hey, Bellesareringing here!

Last week the chapter did really well! Thank you all for reading it means a ton to us!

Thanks to: PrussianBacon, Snow Princess17, imagination2805, Xou and Sylveon10 for favouriting and or following

Special thanks to:

PARAMOREROCKS: I'm glad you were excited! On kadiebella's behalf I say that I really hope this chapter lived up to your expectations! Looking forward to your feedback!

Xou: Wow, that was a beautiful summary! I could not have said it better myself! Thank you very much for your feedback! It means a great deal to me!

Snow Princess17: glad you liked it! And here it is! I hope it lived up to your expectations!

AnonGuest: Wow, neither of us thought of Mathias doing that! That has been tucked away in our little idea box to (maybe) be used in the future! The wishing fountain scene was fun to write :) I'm glad you liked it! Thank you for your feedback!

PrussianBacon: I will diligently work to full fill your wish of more Emil POV! As for over productive, KadieBella and I considered the idea and appreciate your idea but we cannot put your idea into use :D! Thank you for your suggestion though! Helps me write!

That's all! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Berwald POV

"They're here." I said, turning to Tino from my place at the window. She jumped up with a smile and grabbed my hand happily. Her hand was so soft, so small in mine.

"They're just on time! I'm do excited! Do you think there will be lions or tigers?" she gasped "What if they let us ride the elephants!? That would be so fun, don't you think?" she asked looking to me for an answer. I nodded and made a small sound of approval.

She smiled, that was enough for her to be happy and it was all I was really comfortable with.

"Hey guys! Are you excited!? I know I sure am!" she greeted sweetly. The Dane replied obnoxiously while Elina nodded with a tiny, forced smile that looked a bit strange on her face.

Tino didn't take that into account even a little bit and continued babbling for the nearly entire drive, all while softly gripping my hand. In those few short moments of quiet she would lean against my arm or nuzzle her head into the crook of my neck.

Whenever she did this I always had to make note of how she smelled like strawberry cookies.

"And we have arrived!" Mathias exclaimed as Tino squealed and wiggled in excitement.

"When was the last time you went to the circus?" I asked curiously.

"I think I was six. Look! They have elephant rides! Berwald, can we ride one?" she asked, looking at me with her beautiful, twinkling eyes. I nodded with a small smile and she jumped for joy, kissing me on the cheek an pulling me to the ticket booth.

I bought our way in and she pulled me straight for the elephants. The line really wasn't that long so it took us little time to get to the front.

We climbed up the collapsible stairs to the top of the large animal. On top was basket type thing that was just big enough for us to fit into. I helped her step in and hopped on after her.

She held onto me with a smile as we were led around the ring.

She was looking around joyously and, I couldn't take my eyes off of her. When she smiled that bubbly, bright smile, I almost couldn't help but smile a bit as well.

Her soft pink lips looked so warm and inviting that I could barely suppress the urge to kiss her at that moment. I would let her enjoy her ride, though- she was too wrapped up in her current place to for me to want to distract her.

Once the ride was over, she scampered to where Elina and Mathias were standing.

"The show starts in a few minutes, we'd better go now." the Norwegian girl said.

"Ok! Let's go!" Tino replied.

"Whoa! How did they ever train a lion to do that!?"

I smiled a little and looked to the small Finnish girl in admiration. She was so sweet and innocent. I honestly couldn't understand why she would choose to be with someone like me.

Ibarely saw any of the show that night. All I could do was watch the way she gasped at the tight ropers as they danced with ease across a taught wire. Admire how lovely she looked wide eyed and illuminated by a fire breather. Have my breath taken away by her tinkling sound that sounded better than the best symphony that came when she laughed at the clowns having a failed slap fight. Everything about the girl pulled me in like a black hole.

Afterwards, she suggested cotton candy and a ride on the ferris wheel. Naturally, I couldn't deny her.

Just as we were about to board- right before Elina and Mathias- the man working the machine stopped me.

"Five bucks and I get you stuck at the top for a few minutes." he said quietly. I decided to take his offer, curious to see how she would react to the prolonged time at such an altitude. Slipping the man his money, I took my seat beside Tino.

As soon as I was beside her, she cuddled into me sweetly. I slowly put my arm around her and she hummed happily, smiling gently at me.

Her lips were beginning to tempt me again and I had to concentrate on not kissing her just yet.

"Berwald! Don't make such a scary face!" she squeaked, closing her eyes tight.

I had done it again hadn't I? I had scared her.

I gently cupped her rosy cheek and caressed her soft skin with my thumb. She opened her eyes and looked at me.

"I'm sorry." I muttered, feeling us stop. We had reached the peak of the wheel so soon.

I pressed my lips to hers, trying to communicate my feelings to her as our lips danced together.

"I love you, Tino."

She smiled so beautifully that the stars, the low moon, and the setting sun all dulled in comparison.

"I love you too, Berwald."

* * *

A/N: Bellesareringing here! Reviews are super encouraged! If there is anything you like or want to see happen more often just comment and tell me what you liked and I'll try my hardest! All reviews are read and put into consideration! Thank you all! :D!

KadieBella did an amazing job with this chapter! So all reviews will dutifully be passed onto her for now!

Next chapter can be expected on Monday!


	11. Mixed Emotions

A/N: Sorry! I'm rushing to post this chapter so I can't reply to the comments :) new chapter on Friday!

* * *

After school on Monday

"Hurry up, they're waiting on us." I jabbed at Mathias as he drove and he smiled lightheartedly and nodded.

"Sorry!" He said as his speed increased.

We finally made it to Tino's house and Tino burst out of her house, running to the car with Berwald in tow.

Flinging open the door she slid in as he patiently followed behind.

"Hey guys! Are you excited! I know I sure am!" She said bouncing in her seat and Mathias replied with an obnoxious 'OF COURSE'.

I replied by trying out what I had tried to practice yesterday and forced my mouth to curve up into a smile. I glanced at Berwald and he gave me an odd look, which I ignored, mind you.

"So anyways, I bought this pink nail polish last night while Berwald was buying food and I found out that when you go out into the sun it changes colours so I went outside today, just a minute ago, and it turned purple! Isn't it amazing how do they even pull off stuff like that I mean I don't think that's something that just naturally happens so it must be some amazingly complicated scientific process!" She babbled and I nodded not paying attention and thanked Thor that she was finally quiet, if only for a moment.

After what seemed like hours and hours of listless chatter finally stopped as Mathias pulled into the parking lot.

"And we have arrived!" Mathias announced loudly and I snorted as Tino and Berwald had a hushed conversation behind me.

We walked in through the ticket booth, Mathias paid for my ticket, and we were met with an odd bunch of sights and smells that simultaneously drew me in and revolted me.

I heard Tino say something about elephants and soon enough both her and Berwald were gone.

We looked around and quickly located them on top of an elephant. We stood patiently and I was surprised that Mathias hadn't said or done anything to infuriate me.

"You look beautiful." He said and I felt a faint blush stain my cheeks.

"Whatever, you look decent." I commented back when in reality I wondered what he had done to make himself look the way he did.

"Oh, the ride is finished." He commented smiling as Tino and Berwald walked and scampered, respectively, towards us.

"The show starts in a few minutes, we'd better go now." I said.

"Ok! Let's go!" The Finnish girl replied.

We reached the tent and walked inside absentmindedly handing a man our tickets as we walked in.

We all went and sat in a row as the show started.

"That's amazing!" Mathias said as lions preformed their tricks and I shrugged.

"It's what they're supposed to do." I said and he pouted at my ruining his fun.

Truthfully, although I would've rather been anywhere else than with him, when he reached over and grabbed my hand...

I let him hold it.

I watched as trapeze artists danced across they're tightropes gracefully.

I watched in awe as men swallowed fire and blew it back out towards the crowd.

I turned towards Mathias and he was smiling and laughing at the show.

As soon as it was over, Tino and Berwald walked to the Ferris wheel and got in line.

I watched as Berwald gave the man a five dollar bill and knew that the ride would probably be stopping as they reached the top.

We boarded after them and I watched through my side as the night sky got gradually darker.

"The sky is so awesome isn't it?" Mathias asked leaning down to whisper in my ear and I blushed as our cart shook and the ride stopped itself.

"Oh, the rides stopped." Mathias commented.

I wondered if he hadn't seen Berwald slip the operator of the ride money.

"Don't you have football practice today?"

"Nope! It was cancelled coach is sick!" He declared and I nodded as a breeze swept across us causing me to involuntarily shiver.

"Hey, are you cold?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Yes you are here move away from the outside!" He said pulling me closer to him and I scowled and elbowed him.

"Why are you so quiet? It's not like I care but you are usually talking my head off." I said and Mathias shrugged.

"I wanted to make sure this was fun for you! It's our third date and I know you don't like it when I talk a lot so I tried to stay a little quieter!" He said and I sighed shaking my head.

"It's not normal. Don't change yourself to appease me. I'm not worth it, honestly." I commented emotionlessly, he smiled and hugged me to him.

"AW! Thanks Norge!" He said nuzzling the top of my head with his chin.

"Hey! Wait! You're totally worth it!" He exclaimed and I chuckled dryly.

"Way to have a late reaction there." I said as the ride started moving again.

"Oh, looks like five dollars can only get you so far when it comes to stalling rides." He said laughing at his own joke and I sighed as we reached the bottom.

We opened the small door on the side of the cart and hopped out.

I glanced over at Berwald and have him a knowing look as Tino yawned and laid her head on his shoulder.

We all walked over to the entrance again pleasantly surprised at the fact that we had a good time.

"Hey, wanna stop by my house and catch a movie? We could rent something." He said and I shrugged and looked away.

"What about Emil?" I asked and he looked down at me confused.

"What's wrong with Emil?"

"I don't like leaving him alone for so long."

"Oh! That's cool! Maybe tomorrow?"

"After your game?" I asked and he nodded.

"Sure I don't have any plans."

"It'll be so fun!" He exclaimed grabbing my hand as Berwald glared over at him raising an eyebrow.

We reached his car and all stepped in silently driving to Tino's house, once we got there we let them out we started driving home.

"Norge, do you really not think you're worth it?" He asked out of the blue and I shrugged.

"It's not something I tend to dwell on and i'd prefer if you didn't either."

"But Norge! You are you are! You are so worth it! I would do anything to see you smile or hear you call me a stupid Dane because I love you so much! You're perfect and beautiful and you listen to me when I talk and sometimes you punch me and it really hurts but I know that's how you show affection and it doesn't bother me! You may not show emotion a lot, but that's just how you are! And when other people say 'Mathias why do you date her? Why do you let her break the buttons of your shirt when you try to kiss her?' And I always say, 'because she's worth it!" And you are! So, I never want to ever hear you say that you aren't worth it because you are Norge. You are worth more than anything in the world and I never want you to feel like you're worthless. Ok?" He asked.

I just looked at him as he smiled and kept driving not acknowledging that he had just said all of that for me.

"Ok?" He asked and I nodded numbly a scrambled sounding ok tumbling from my mouth.

Deep down within me a voice told me to jump out of the car and hope for the best, but another part of me, the more reasonable part, I might add, told me to thank him.

I looked up at the spiked-haired-wonder and sighed.

"Thank you." I said and he smiled wider.

"Anytime Norge!" I frowned and heard the voice deep within remind me about the fact that this boy who loved me so much and found no fault in anything I did, was being lied to by the one person whom all his affinity was reserved for and the only reason for it was because I wanted to prove my brother wrong.

It felt so wrong and awful of me, to deceive him so.

He thinks I love him, he thinks I'm perfect, and he thinks I'm beautiful.

So, I said the only thing that seemed right in the moment.

"You're car still stinks."

"I know, I've been trying to work on that!" He said grinning broadly and I nodded as we kept driving to my house.

We finally reached my house and as he parked I sat looking over at him.

I stretched myself across armrest between us and kissed his cheek softly.

I quickly scrambled out of the car as he sat looking surprised and smiled.

"Thanks Norge. Night! I love you!"

I ran into my house and ran up the stairs ignoring the clothes that littered the living room.

"Mum must've found someone new." I muttered as I reached Emil's room.

"How was it?" He asked opening the door as if knowing I were running up the stairs.

"Awful, who is it?"

"A lawyer I think, she's kicking us out again tomorrow." He said shutting the door behind me and I nodded.

"So what happened?"

"Nothing important, only a long speech in the car about how amazing I am."

"Oh really?" He asked raising an eyebrow as he inspected a hole that had been torn in my jeans.

"Yes, I said something about how I wasn't worth an effort he was making for me while we were on the Ferris wheel and he brought it up again in the car."

"And?" He said trying to pull the two sides of the hole together.

"He told me that I was beautiful and perfect and that I was worth it, and I should never think less of myself... Stuff like that." I commented the same voice chanting again about how this was wrong.

"So what? It'll be over soon enough right?"

"Yes, What an idiot."

"He should've known better than to fall so fast and so hard." Emil said searching for a safety pin and I nodded.

"And that's why the bet isn't wrong!" I concluded and we both nodded.

"It makes sense."

"Of course it does we're trying to justify this, whatever we say about it right now would seem plausible as long as it gave us a better excuse than trying to prove the other wrong."

"Don't say such things." I scolded as he pinned my pants together admiring his work.

"It's true."

"What happens if you lose?" I said ignoring his statement and he shook his head.

"I will call you big sister, and finally go out and buy a home DNA tester." He said and I nodded.

"Seems reasonable enough." I concluded watching him look around for .

"Where did that stupid bird get off too?" He asked and I shrugged and looked around for him.

"Do you think we could stay at Mathias' place?" He asked and I shrugged and looked around spotting the creature under Emil's desk.

"He's over there." I commented.

"Thank you." He muttered bending down to pick up the bird.

"It bit me!" He exclaimed angrily shaking the puffin off of his hand.

I caught it as if fell with a startled squawk and put it on the bed next to me.

"Do you ever want you know who your dad or parents are?" I asked curiously and he shook his head and shrugged.

"No, due to the fact that it ends extremely depressingly for me either way, all I'll get from knowing your mom is mine would be that you really are my sister, the only thing I would gain from knowing someone left me and your mom just kept me would be knowing that somewhere maybe in Iceland my parents are wondering if that drugged up alcoholic still has their son somewhere in Europe." He said wistfully and I sighed leaning over kissing his cheek before ruffling his hair.

"If it makes you feel any better you are my best friend anyways." I said offering him a small smile.

"Is that how you smile at people?" He asked and I pulled away taken back by

"Well, yes..."

"Do you value those people?"

"Not necessarily."

"Good." I sighed and stood making my way towards the door.

"I'm going to sleep." I said when he looked at me questioningly.

I walked into my room hearing odd noises coming from my mom's room as I walked past I wrenched my face into a grimace as I walked into my room.

Throwing my clothes off I grabbed my nightgown and slipped it on quickly.

I looked in the mirror and touched my cheek stunned at who was looking back at me.

She had hate brewing in her eyes and she seemed so empty.

It was disgusting.

I turned away from my mirror and flicked my light off before I jumped into my bed.

Watching my phone I lay in my bed.

I drifted into a state of half sleep and was quickly startled out of it when my phone rang loudly.

"Hello?"

"Hello beautiful!" I heard Mathias say and I felt the corners of my mouth almost twitch as he continued to talk.

I sighed and settled down in my bed continuing to listen to him prattle on about something I was clueless about.

"Elina I'm going to go to sleep!" He said and I nodded.

"Alright, I love you Norge! Goodnight!" He said and I nodded.

"Goodnight stupid Dane." I expressed my discontent through this phrase.

As I hung up I couldn't help but think, 'What is this, feeling inside of me?'

This feeling in the pit of my stomach.

I don't like it.

* * *

A/N: KadieBella appreciated all the amazing reviews she got on the last chapter! They were amazing keep it up lovelies!


	12. She's a Good Luck Charm!

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long! I had some major writers block and only got around to writing it on Thursday!

Thank you to my amazing partner in crime KadieBella! She has a few things to say to the people who commented on the chapter she wrote at the bottom!

Special thanks to: Roxburry Black and Suyu Kairi for favouriting and or following!

Amazing lovely thanks sent to: PARAMORE ROCKS: Thanks I'm glad I you liked it :)!

AnonReader: oh it seems she's definitely warmed up to him in more ways than one! And we can only wait and see what beholds our amazing little Nordic couple!

Thank you all for your comments! It's commenters like you that keep me posting!

* * *

Tuesday

"Don't bother coming home again today." I read as I walked down the street with Emil, he sighed and shook his head ripping the note before asking me a question.

"Why are we walking? Does your boyfriend not have a car that he could drive us there with?"

"He's going to be late." I said as we neared the school walking onto the campus.

"A girl in my chemistry class hates you." He said, I nodded and looked at him a question being poised in my eyes.

"She's apparently in love with Mathias."

"That's nice to know."

"What do you think about it?"

"It doesn't particularly bother me." I said and an odd feeling stirred in my stomach.

We walked into the school and into the abounding chaos that seemed almost like it was waiting on us.

A girl slung her purse into my face as the bell rung causing the the crowd in the halls to disperse.

"I'll see you at lunch." I said watching brother walk away quietly.

"Elina!" I heard someone call and I turned around to see Arthur was coming up behind me a pleasant looking smile on his face.

"Hello." I greeted him once he came and stood next to me, falling in step with me and matching my pace.

"Hello! How are you?" He asked and I shook my head shrugging.

"I'm not really sure, how about you?"

"I've been doing well so far but that's probably because I haven't seen that bloody cabbage Alfred yet today."

"Did you two get into a fight?" I asked as we neared our classroom.

"No but I'm sure if I saw him we would get into one."

I opened the classroom door and slipped inside Arthur trailing behind me.

We sat down quietly and I sighed.

"What's wrong, love?" He asked as a chill ran through my spine causing me to feel uneasy.

Looking at him I shrugged, watching the teacher try and control the chaos that had broken out in her room.

"You'll be there tonight won't you?" He asked peering at me.

"Yes, Emil and I will be I think, Emil may not come though so don't get your hopes up." I said nodding at him.

"I don't think I've met your brother yet." He commented offhandedly and I nodded.

"He's an interesting person, hard to really see what he's thinking."

"So, he's just like you?"

"No, it's easier when to tell what he's thinking." I answered nodding.

"Aw! Alright than he won't be so bad?"

"No."

After school that day.

"So you need to stay with me?" He asked and I nodded my head not really interested in the conversation we were supposed to be having.

"Well, alright I'm sure my mom won't mind having you all with us for the next few days." He answered smiling brightly at me.

We drove to his house and I grabbed the small bag I had managed to stuff some clothes and things into before we left.

"Hello Darling!" His mom called from the kitchen peeking her head out at us.

"Oh hello Elina and company!" She called drying off her hands and running to us.

"Now who are you?" She asked smiling from ear to ear at Emil.

"I'm Emil, Elina's brother nice to meet you Mrs. Kohler." He said sticking out his hand.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him into a hug.

"So formal! Call me Dafne!" She said as he flailed in her arms.

"Mom! Mom! Your killing him!" Mathias exclaimed tugging at her and she let go flashing us a bright smile.

"Oh! I'm so glad you all came! Come come I'm making some food if you all wanna snag something real quick you all can dinner will be done in thirty minutes!"

She said smiling I took a moment to observe how she looked that day.

A bandana was wrapped around her head keeping her hair out of her face ,she had on a football t-shirt, and finally some jeans.

"Hej, mom!" Mathias said and she wiped her hands and turned towards him a smile gracing her pretty features.

"Can they stay with us for a few days?" He asked gesturing towards me and Emil.

Immediately she smiled brightly again.

"Of course! Oh! I'm so excited! You all can stay as long as you need!" She said and her smile faded into one a of concentration.

"Emil darling you can stay in the guest room!" She said before she looked at me and Mathias.

"Now Elina you can stay in the guest room with Emil or you can stay in Mathias' room! And I trust if you stay in Mathias' room..." She trailed of giving us a look and I blushed deeply.

"_Mom_!" Mathias whined and she nodded and put her hands up.

"Alright alright I get it! I'm just saying, just in case...use condoms!" She said pointing at us and I felt like my face would explode.

"Anyways, Emil, Mathias will show you where the guest room is." She said returning to her position in the kitchen.

"Come on!" Mathias said grabbing our hands, we ran upstairs behind him.

"Here!" He yelled slamming the door open.

"This is your room!" He said strutting inside.  
I surveyed the room finding that the walls were a green colour and it only had a large window, a nightstand, a bed, and a lamp. It seemed so simple, yet the simplicity seemed to be where the beauty itself laid.  
Emil walked past us and sat on the bed bouncing slightly.

"It's nice." He commented putting his bag down.

I nodded and walked out with Mathias, going down the stairs.  
"I'm so glad your staying with us." He said stopping me on the stairs.  
Blushing I looked down, feeling awkward and out of place.

"I can't believe I'm with you." He said, brushing my hair behind my ears. My instincts told me to run and run far, far away, but I knew that if I ran and Emil saw me the bet would be off.

He leaned forward kissed me softly, before putting our foreheads together.

"You are my favourite Norge." He whispered.

"Get a room you two!" Emil groaned walking down the stairs.

I blushed furiously and followed him, leaving Mathias to stand on the stairs by himself.

"I hate you." I muttered. He laughed and patted my back.

"It was an opportunity I just couldn't resist." He said, his eyes gleaming.

"I resent that."

"You resent everything."

"Touché."

The game that night.

"Norge!" Mathias said before the game and I turned my head to him wondering what he wanted.

"You're my good luck charm!" He said kissing me quickly, he smiled quickly winking before he ran away.

"Stealing kisses at the front entrance again? Geez, get a room." I heard an angry voice say and I saw Lovino and Antonio walk up next to me.

"It wasn't on my own accord." I snapped back and he rolled his eyes disbelievingly.

"Of course you do!" He said and I sighed running my hand through my hair.

"Lovi~ be nice!" Antonio scolded.

"She's our good luck charm!" He said cheerfully.  
He walked beside me and patted my head, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Every time Mathias kisses you he does so good!" He said when Lovino started yelling at him.

"Aye! Lovi! That hurts!" He yelled as the angry Italian kicked him.

"You deserve it, BASTARDO!" He yelled causing me to quickly walk away.

"Elina, over here!" I heard Arthur call and I darted towards him.

"What's wrong with them?"

"Antonio kissed my cheek because I'm a good luck charm." I said quietly and he laughed.

"Everyone does believe that you know?" He said and I shook my head in disbelief.

"Really?"

"Yes, all of the football players have been asking Mathias to let you kiss them on the cheek since he's suddenly been doing better because of you." He explained.

I sat silently for a moment rolling this over in my head when suddenly I heard two extremely loud girls walk past us.

"Um, I like dunno! I really think they're all cute! Especially that white haired one, and that one with the spikes hair," suddenly their conversation had caught my attention, "He's so cute! Too bad he has a girlfriend!" They complained and I felt a slight stirring in my stomach when I saw how two girls who were so pretty were also after Mathias.

"Don't worry, they'll never snag him from you!" Arthur said noticing me looking at them.

"What do you mean? I'm not worried. I trust Mathias, he's his own person, if he leaves me than it'll be of his own accord with nothing holding him back." I commented monotonously, he nodded looking unconvinced.

With one minute left on the clock I found myself suspenseful and sitting on the edge of my seat as to make sure I didn't miss a thing.  
Mathias had the ball and he was running down the field. He dodged someone coming at him from the side and dribbled the ball between his feet as he ran down the field.

As the seconds ticked down he made it to the other end of the field and kicked the ball, swiftly sending it into the goal with ease. I sighed as the seconds ticked down and the game ended.

I looked to my right and saw Mathias' mother standing and cheering with what seemed like never ending pride for her son.  
"That's your boyfriend." Arthur pointed out suddenly and for some reason

I felt a stirring in my stomach once again.

I walked down the bleachers and the second I made it onto the field Mathias tackled me in a hug.

"GYAH! No! No! PDA!" I yelled pushing him away stubbornly.

As I stood with him I heard people whisper about me.  
"...good luck charm every game she's been too has been won by us..."

"If you kiss her you'll do better!" I heard people mutter and Mathias wrapped an arm around my waist pulling me to him protectively.

"OI! Elina!" I heard Antonio say and soon enough I was tackled again by yet another sweaty football player.

"You are amazing!" He said pushing me out at arms length.

"I am?"

"I did better! All because I kissed you!" He said loudly and I sighed.

"It's nonsense I'm not really a good luck charm." I said flatly.

"Y-"

"You kissed her?" Mathias asked incredulously.

"Yes! Lovi got so mad at me but it was worth it because I did so much better!" He announced as an angry Italian stalked up from behind him.

"Come on! You have to drive me home." He said angrily grabbing the sweaty Spaniards arm.

"Mathias!"

"Mom!" They hugged and she clapped his back with a smile.

"You were amazing!"

"Thanks did you see Gilbert?"

"When he ran down?"

"Then that guy got him right behind?"

"I had a heart attack!" They both exclaimed leaving me confused.

"How do you do that?" I asked causing them to both laugh and shrug.  
The three of us walked out to the parking lot and got into his car.

"Want to go out to celebrate with ice cream? We'll get your brother and go out."

She drove home quickly and Mathias ran inside dragging my brother out.

"We're gonna go and get some ice cream!" He said as my brother sat in the car next to me.

After we all got iced cream and settled back at Mathias' house, I was somehow roped into going upstairs with Mathias and watching a movie with him.

He put the movie in and got into his bed.

"Come and lay with me?" He Asked clicking play for the movie to start.

Nervously I crept over to the other side of his bed and slid under his covers. We watched the movie in silence for about 30 minutes before I felt his grip reach around me.  
"Mm Norge. I love you so much. You're beautiful." He said kissing my neck softly as he nuzzled his head into my neck.

"I'm so sleepy." He said and I sighed as he fell asleep holding onto me. Soon enough I felt my eyes grow heavy themselves and I cuddled into Mathias' grasp.

Emil's POV

I woke up in the morning at Mrs. Kohler's prompting.

"Dear, would you wake Mathias?" She asked as I stretched and stood walking out of my room.

I knocked on Mathias' room and opened the door.

"Dane, Wake u- Woah. Am I interrupting something?" I asked not believing who I saw in bed with him.

"Hm? Brother what are you making the commotion for?" My sister asked before she looked to her left and saw whom she was snuggling with.

"Ah! Ingenting skjedde broren han bare, vel, i går kveld var vi ser en film og han sovnet mens vi ser enn jeg sovnet etter ham, og vi må ha startet kosing og ingenting skjedde!" She yelled in Norwegian scrambling out of his bed.

"Sister! Calm down!" I said putting my hands up and she stood panicked.

"Jeg kan ikke tro at jeg la det skje! Brother jeg ikke liker ham jeg virkelig ikke vi bare sovnet sånn! Ærlig!" She yelled again and I sighed.

"Why are you doing the freaking out?" I asked and she stopped and looked at him, her panic attack over momentarily.

"Jeg vet ikke." She said standing, I sighed and put my hand on my temple.

"Sister, English or Icelandic." I said impatiently.

"Sorry." She muttered grabbing an outfit from her bag.

"It's ok." I mumbled walking out, but not before calling through the door.

"Wake up your lover there."

"NOT MY LOVER!" She yelled as I shut the door.

'What a strange event.' I though to myself as I walked into my own room.

Surely this must be hard for Elina, but watching her try to date him without getting too close to him is fun to watch.

She twists this way and that way to make sure she is a girlfriend according to my standards but not an actual girlfriend at all.

I got dressed quickly and walked out into the hallway to wait for Elina and Mathias.

As soon as they came out we all started to walk downstairs together.

I glanced over at Elina and she had a light blush on her left over from when I had woken her up earlier.

Mathias' mother called a goodbye to us as we all left the house.

Elina's POV.

Oh god.

There it is again.

That odd stirring feeling whenever Mathias reaches over and grabs my hand or puts my hair behind my ears for me because its fallen into my face.

I turn my head and catch him looking at me a light smile gracing his face.

Is there something wrong with me?

* * *

A/N: Bellesareringing here Heads up! Next chapter will be a bit fluffier! Reviews are super encouraged! If there is anything you like or want to see happen more often just comment and tell me what you liked and I'll try my hardest! All reviews are read and put into consideration! Thank you all! :D!

Hey, it's kadiebella! Since I forgot to last chapter I want to thank everyone who reviewed my SuFin chapter! Stay tuned for more fluff!


	13. So That's What Tonsil Hockey Is!

A/N: This chapter came to me much easier this week! I hope you all enjoy!

Thank you very much to KadieBella for reviewing and editing!

Special thanks to: QueenofEpicFail, Painting Politics, and MoonPieDumpling For favouriting and or following!

Extra special thanks to: PARAMOREROCKS: I'm so glad I made you laugh! I don't seem to be good at that so I'm glad I was at least a bit successful!

Dalasport: I'm glad you found this too! :D! Thank you very much, I really try hard to keep the characters.. ya know in character, so I'm glad that you think I've done good! Also I'm very glad I made you laugh! I feel bad for Mathias just while writing this! Ah! I hate doing this to him:( and here is that chapter you couldn't wait for!

Painting Politics and Poland: I know I know! And believe me if I were AT ALL good at writing yaoi I'd be writing that instead but I found my characters tend to be extremely feminine as to even be OOC when I try so I just go with Fem! I'm glad this story is the exception and I hope you'll keep reading despite my lack of yaoi goodness! . :)

Nordics4Life: I can't say anything ;)! You just have to keep reading and see!

* * *

Over A week later.

(Wednesday, March 6th)

"I don't understand this." I murmured as I sat at Mathias' counter.

"What is it lovely?" He asked leaning over me and I glared at him before sighing again.

"It's science."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't Science."

"What are you having trouble with."

"It's ridiculous." I said wishing for him to leave me be.

"No really what is it?"

"Valence electrons."

"What? That's a seventh grade standard."

"I just forgot, ok?"

"Why are you even focusing on it in 12th grade?" He asked incredulously and I sighed shaking my head.

"I don't know I guess we're reviewing for some reason ok?" I said sighing and setting my head in my hands. MLB"Well what's giving you trouble?" He asked leaning closer to me.

"How many electrons can the first level hold?"

"2." He answered simply and I nodded.

"So if its in groups one or two it's only one or two but if its 13-18 it's 3-8? How does that make any sense?" I asked and he laughed.

"Did you even pay attention?"

"I didn't think I'd ever need it again!"

"Sure! Sure!" He said and I elbowed his side causing him to wobble slightly before he balanced himself again.

"How do you bond?" I asked and he leaned over again.

"Ok, so if you were bonding something like Hydrogen and chlorine it would be hydrochloric acid." He said and I sighed slamming my book closed.

"I'm done. I don't understand, and frankly I don't care." I said angrily and he watched concerned as I shoved my book back into my bag.

"Are you sure?" He asked and I sighed.

"We aren't reviewing because its on some big test or anything so it really isn't necessary at all." I explained watching him nod as him mom walked into the kitchen.

"So how were your days?" She asked as she pulled some pans out from under her sink.

"My science teacher is a dunce." I said as she turned the stove on.

"Oh?" She said setting some food onto the counter.

"He's re-teaching seventh grade standards in twelfth grade." I muttered lying my head on the counter.

I heard distant steps and looked up to see Emil walking down the stairs.

"Sister, Tino keeps calling you." He said handing me my phone, I looked at it and saw that I had five missed calls from the flighty girl.

I clicked my callback button and put the phone up to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked as I heard the phone being picked up.

"Ah! Elina I finally got a hold of you I was afraid you would never answer and I would have to call someone else but I'm only really friends with you, Emil, and Mathias and its only kind of Mathias because he's so big he scares me! Anyways my mom and dad are coming home tomorrow before school and I'm nervous that they'll meet Berwald and get angry at me for having him over while they are gone! I would tell him to leave, but then I would be scared and I don't want to be scared! Someone will hurt me if I'm alone I just know it!" She sputtered.

"Tino, don't worry." I reminded her, I waited a moment and heard her breathe deeply.

"You're right! I shouldn't worry what would worrying do when the only solution will leave me scared and vulnerable."

"Are you alright now?"

"Yes, yes thank you very much Elina!"

"You're welcome."

"What was that about anyways?" Emil asked planting himself next to me as I sighed.

"Tino's parents are coming home soon and she doesn't know how they'll react to her staying with Berwald in their house while they were gone." I explained.

"Is Tino the sweet girl you brought over that one time?" Mathias' mother asked and he nodded.

"Well then I don't see why her parents wouldn't trust her she's a perfectly innocent girl."

"You'd trust me alone with Elina right?" Mathias asked giving his mother a 1000 watt smile.

"Not as far as I could throw you. It's not her I'm worried about, its you!" She said poking his head I blushed furiously and looked at Emil for some kind of escape or distraction from the subject at hand.

"Thanks mom." He said flatly and she smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Love you, Number One."

We watched in silence as she took out a knife and began chopping vegetables.

"Your father will be home soon." His mother said dropping the vegetables into the pan.

"Really! I gotta show him the score I made on that chemistry test then!" He exclaimed as I frowned remembering how his father had ignored him last time he was home.

I jumped as the door opened and a man clad in an expensive looking suit walked in.

"Hej! Dad look at this!" Mathias said pulling a piece of paper from his pocket.

He ran to his father and held it up only to be brushed by as his father walked towards the kitchen.

"What's for dinner?" He asked setting his briefcase down.

"Baked chicken and sautéed vegetables." She said and he sighed.

"I'll go out then. Don't wait up for me." He said walking out of the kitchen.

We all watched Mathias who remained crestfallen as his father walked out without even glancing at the test he was so eager to show him.

Silently, we tried to avoid the topic and went back to what we were doing.

Except me.

Trying not to involve myself in his affairs has officially started to not work at all.

"Brother what is today?" I asked deciding to at least try to completely ignore what had happened.

"It's march the 6th." He said quietly as I nodded reaching down between Mathias and I to quietly lace our fingers together.

So I've obviously failed.

In the past week, I think I've figured something out... That weird feeling, it's telling me something and I know my feelings for him have definitely not changed.. So the only reasonable explanation is that I'm sick. Right?

"Are you alright?" I whispered knowing how it feels to have a parent ignore you.

"Hm? Yeah, of course!" He said cheerfully.

I sighed feeling disdain for the blonde idiot.

"Your blonde idiot." Emil reminded and I sprung away from both of them causing me to fall off of my chair.

I closed my eyes bracing myself to hit the ground but it never happened.

"Huh?" I cracked open my eyes slowly and saw that Mathias had grabbed me before I fell.

"Let go." I said sitting myself back upright, blushing.

"Thank you, for making sure sister didn't bash her head in." Emil said levelling me with a knowing smirk and I glared back at him.

"I really should get chairs with backs!" His mom commented washing her hands and ripping open packets of chicken.

"Oh, it was my own klutziness." I commented and she shook her head.

"Honestly, I've been meaning to get some for quite a while now." She commented.

"Hey mom, our next game is away."

"Who are you playing?" She asked delight dancing in her eyes.

"Remember that team from last year?"

"The one you all barely?"

"Yeah! It's gonna be!"

"I know it is!" They seemed to only have a half conversation.

"And Number One here is gonna rock!" She said sticking her hand in his hair and he laughed swatting at her hand playfully.

"And number one is gonna be in the stands for me!" He said giving her a high five.

I watched as they arm wrestled on the counter for a minute before she remembered the water was still running.

What an odd relationship these two have, the other night he confided in me that if he didn't have his mom he wouldn't want to even LIVE anymore.

In comparison, it seems he lucked out big time, sure his father doesn't seem to care, but his mother seems to have a surplus of love for him.

_'She's like my best friend!' He had said before peering at me with those deep blue pools he enjoyed calling eyes. _

_'Who's your best fried Norge?' He had asked curiously. _

_'Emil.' I had answered not phased by the question. _

"Norge! Norge!" Mathias said poking my face, successfully bringing me back to the present.

"Yes?"

"Are you gonna come on the bus with us tomorrow?" He asked smiling.

"To where?"

"The game, it's out of town." He explained and I looked back at Emil who shrugged.

"I'll walk home."

"Then we'll come later!" His mom said said hugging Emil.

His eyes widened and he blushed squirming away.

"Am I allowed to?" I asked ignoring Emil's odd display.

"Of course! I would never tell you to do something that would get you in trouble!"

"Ok, but I'm not sitting next to anyone but you." I said looking at him pointedly.

"Wouldn't want you to." He said planting a kiss on me. I pushed his face away when he nuzzled my nose for another kiss.

"Are you pouting?" I asked incredulously looking at the boy next to me with his bottom like puckered out.

"No."

"You're pouting!" I exclaimed not believing my eyes he turned away angrily so I followed him amused.

"You look like a five year old!" I said staring At him, suddenly he had pressed forward and snatched another kiss.

"I said no!" I exclaimed and I heard Emil snicker from behind me as Mathias' mother tried her hardest not to laugh.

"You are so immature!" I exclaimed angrily planting my head on the counter.

"Oh come on Norge, I'm just playing with you!" He said while Emil laughed and poked my head.

"Sister! He's your immature boy." He reminded and I sighed sitting up.

"Oh you all leave her alone! I know I'd go crazy if I were stuck with you two all the time." His mum pointed out as she stuck a pan into the oven and shut the door. I smiled in appreciation and noticed that she hadn't looked away or flinch when I did.

"Oh wow! Is that a smile! I've never seen one!" His mom said leaning on the counter and I sighed.

"It's not that big of a deal." I commented and Emil laughed.

"Not a big deal? And what the iceberg did to the titanic was only a little harm." He said sarcastically.

My phone rung again and I raised it to my ear glad to have a distraction.

"Hello?"

"Flea!"

"Hi mom."

"You Emil need to come home soon, I got about 2,000 from him this time."

"When?"

"Friday."

"Alright."

"Can't wait to see that all to plain girl I somehow gave birth to, tell jack that too." She said her gravelly voice already grating on my nerves all too much.

"Goodbye." I said slamming shut my phone.

"Who was it?" Emil asked looking at me curiously.

"It was mom, she wants us home on Friday." I said hearing Mathias' mom sigh loudly.

"But I love having you two here! Can't you move in with us?" She asked pouting and I shook my head as Emil answered.

"As tempting as that sounds, we have to go home." He answered flatly and it seemed already the bright colours that had started to fill our worlds were filtering away and being replaced by the usual greys and blacks that inhabited our worlds.

We all waited in silence not sure what to say to one another as the oven timer silently ticked away our minutes together.

I turned and saw Emil was looking at me in a disinterested way.

"What is it?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Nothing."

"I don't want you to leave." Mathias said pulling me into a hug and I felt that usual stirring figuring that somehow he had made me sick.

So I decided to push him away.

"Bathroom." I muttered standing and walking away. I heard someone walking after me as I reached the bathroom.

"How did I know?" I asked when I saw Emil standing in the doorway.

He walked in and stood behind me studying both of our appearances.

"So sister."

"Yes?"

"You've been staying in Mathias' room for about a week and a half right?"

"I suppose so why?"

"I was just wondering you two had made out yet." He asked causally and I jerked out of his grasp.

"What?"

"You know eating faces, tonsil hockey, whatever you prefer to call it." He said shrugging and I cringed.

"No, why?"

"Because you all have been dating for three weeks, I think that's an appropriate amount of time to prepare your mouth for his tongue." He said smirking and I smacked his arm.

"Brother is a pervert." I stated and he shrugged.

"Normal couples do it, and you do remember the rules of this bet right?" I sighed.

"Fine."

"Good."

"What was all that blushing about?" I asked looking at him curiously as he blushed and fidgeted.

"It is nothing!" He stated firmly and I nodded.

"What do you think mum's planning on doing this time?" I asked and he cocked his head.

"What do you mean?"

"She got 2,000 dollars from that man." I pointed out and he nodded thoughtfully.

"Her biggest shopping spree yet? Maybe she'll start focusing on actually being a mom?" Emil said and I shook my head.

"The chances of that are so extremely small that I may laugh."

"What was that smile about earlier? It didn't look like a grimace gone wrong!" He said and I shook my head.

"I've been practicing and it looks like it paid off." I said triumphantly opening the door.

We both walked out and into the kitchen, both wondering what was going to happen to us on Friday.

In school the next day.

"Have I told you, you get more beautiful every time I see you?" Mathias asked wrapping his arms around me from behind.

"No.." I said squirming around to get out of his arms.

He released me enough that I could turn around and face him, his arms still around me.

"We have to go to the cafeteria." I dead panned.

"We can waste a little time." He said nuzzling my nose.

He pressed forward a bit and captured my lips with his putting his arms around me.

He moved his lips against mine for a few moments before pulling away.

"Kissing isn't as fun when both parties aren't involved." He said leaning back in and I blushed as he coerced my lips into moving against his.

We stood like that against the locker for a few minutes his arms around my waist and my arms around his neck until I felt something wet trail along my bottom lip.

Puzzled I opened my mouth and found out just exactly what tonsil hockey was.

'So this is what Emil wanted me to do?' I asked myself feeling his slick muscle rub against my own, trying to coax me into playing his intimate game.

His hand removed itself from my waist and put itself under my chin, tilting my head back slightly.

Catching on I moved my tongue against his trying to push it back into his own mouth, but it seemed that this only encouraged him.

"NO PDA!" We heard someone bark and he jumped away from me blushing and breathing a bit heavily as we had both forgotten to breathe during this whole ordeal.

"Sorry!" Mathias called grabbing my wrist.

He threw me back a smile and we ran down the hall as the teacher called after us not to run in the halls, and to wait because they were writing us up.

"Come on Norge keep up!" He called back as we kept running.

Eventually we got to a classroom and he pulled me in shutting the door behind us.

He smiled over at me as we stood and started laughing delightedly.

"Well that was fun!" He said still laughing and I blushed deeply, indignant.

"Don't do those things!" I said pounding on his arms with my fists.

"Admit it. You liked it." He said sitting on top of a desk, Instead of answering him, I pouted angrily.

It's a sign of protest, ok?

"Hey, if you're really that mad I promise not to do it anymore." He said stroking my hair so it was behind my ear.

"I'm just embarrassed." I explained trying to tear my gaze from his.

"Come on, we need to go." He said and I nodded as he dragged me down the halls to the cafeteria.

"Hey! Nothing bad happened don't worry! Actually something bad did happen so i'll have to call you!" Tino yelled and I nodded as we sat.

"Wow Elina sure does like Mathias!" Tino commented and I hissed, sitting next to Emil.

"I do not. I can barely tolerate him. I hate him so much." I said so only Emil could hear.

Yet, with every day I find this becoming less and less true as I turns from hate to plain tolerance.

He burped loudly laughed at himself as I made a disgusted face.

Scratch that, I hate him.

* * *

A/N: Bellesareringing here! If there is anything you like or want to see happen more often just comment and tell me what you liked and I'll try my hardest!  
To all my Reviewers you all are the people that keep me writing each week :)!  
Review, Favourite, and Follow!  
Yo, readers! I just want you to know that I'm speaking for us both when I say that your reviews makes us so happy! Keep 'em coming! They encourage us greatly. Thanks for reading! 3


	14. Title-less Chapter, and No comment Norge

**Thank you to everyone who commented! You all are the reason I write! I would spend more time addressing each comment but I don't have much time to post!**

**Sorry that I didn't go into detail about the game and the bus ride I know some of you were looking forward to that but I honestly had no clue how to write it!**

* * *

Thursday  
Bus ride to the game.

"You see? No trouble at all!" Mathias said smiling and I sighed.

"Except the teacher who's after us because you couldn't keep your hormones in check!" I hissed and he laughed.

"Don't worry he won't even remember us!" He said. I crossed my arms over my chest stubbornly as the bus started.

"Hey Elina, Mathias!" Alfred said loudly peering over the seat in front of us.

"Hey!" Mathias said giving him a high five.

"Has Elina given you a kiss yet?" He asked and I blushed.

"That's none of your business!" Arthur said popping up next to him.

"It is too! We have to win against them to get into the championships! Antonio kissed her cheek and he did better that game then he had all season! Face it! Her cheeks are magic!" He said pointing to me.

"They are not! You're being ridiculous and embarrassing her!" He said angrily scolding him.

"Can I kiss her?" He asked Mathias who had been zoning out.

"Who?"

"Elina!"

"No!"

"Please?"

"Why?"

"So I can do good this game! This one really counts!" He said urgently and Mathias, though he still looked angry jealous even, nodded.

"I didn't agree to this!" I said and he grabbed my head then kissed me right on the cheek.

As soon as everyone saw him kiss me out seat was crowded with people want to give or receive a kiss.

"Knock it off you bloody wankers!" Arthur said pushing them all away and I sighed and lay my head on Mathias' shoulder for the rest of the time we rode.

Because, for once I've found that he's the only person I find agreeable right now.

Friday  
After school.

Back home.

Home sweet home.

Home is where the heart lies.

All of these phrases are dirty filthy lies.

Awful, filthy lies.

Besides that, Today I have a date with Mathias.

I have a date with him in a reasonably fancy place.

"Here sister this is reasonably fancy." Emil said handing me a dark blue dress.

"Why did I even buy this?"

"Mom made you so you would impress her new boy toy."

"Ohhh." I answered taking it from him.

I went into my bathroom and put on the nice, fancy albeit a bit tight dress.

I walked out and Emil smiled.

"You look nice sister."

"Thank you."

I walked out of our room and walked down the stairs.

"Oh! Look it's my little slut!" Mom coo'd causing me to sighed and looked down at myself.

"I don't look that bad." I commented and she laughed.

"Yes you do honey. This dress accentuates all the curves you don't have! It's like putting graffiti on a wall it doesn't make the wall look better, just uglier."

"Where are you going anyways? To meet a client?"

"My boyfriend."

"He doesn't love you. He's just using you and you know it."

"You don't even know him!"

"Any boy who would date you must be in it for some reason other than love." I'd never let her comments get to me before but now it seemed to strike a cord.

"Now shoo flea." She said and I felt my eyes water pitifully.

Aren't I supposed to be able to stave this off? I'm practically emotionless, what has Mathias done to me?

I flung the door open refusing to let her see what she had done to me and saw Mathias standing there so I flung myself onto him, effectively knocking him back a few feet.

"Elina?" He asked questioningly as tears fell from my eyes onto his nice shirt.

"Are you crying?" He asked and I shook my head, but my shaking shoulders gave me away.

"What happened?" He asked and I shook my head again.

"It'll be alright." He coo'd rubbing my back.

"Don't cry, beautiful." He said pulling my face away.

How could I be so emotional around him?

I'm only like this with Emil.

Not idiotic Danes.

So why?

"Norge, Norge don't cry." He said stroking my hair, I stopped sobbing and pulled away from him.

Looking around I realised he had parked at the next house over.

"I love you Norge." He said kissing my cheek and wiping my tears with his thumbs.

I nodded he gave me a soft kiss.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere different." He said grabbing my hand and taking me to his car.

"What?"

"I've changed my mind."

I nodded and watched as he drove down the street and out of my small neighbourhood.

We stopped at a park I've never been to before.

"Do you like that dress?" He said and I shook my head.

"I hate it."

"Do you mind getting wet?" Now I was suspicious but shook my head.

"Good c'mon Norge." He said opening his car and jumping out of his car.

I opened my door getting out and following him.

We walked past some trees and saw streams of water coming from the ground.

"It's a little water park thing. Barely anyone knows about this place, my mom used to take me all the time when I was younger. Now it can be our place." He said pulling me in.

"It's cold!" I yelled as the water hit me and he laughed and ran to the side pressing a small button.

Suddenly the fountain in the middle started shooting water out too.

"But it's getting late!" I pointed out and he smiled.

"It'll be warm tonight c'mon have some fun!" He said pulling me closer to the water that had started to pool in the middle.

I stood in the middle watching him for a minute before he splashed me. I glared at him only to see that he had run away from me.

"Hey get back!" I said running after him.

I tripped over my dress and heard him laugh at me.

"Tear it Norge!" He yelled.

"What?"

"Tear it! Tear the dress!" He said and I looked down at my dress.

Unsure, I reached my hands down and tore my dress up the side.

I stood again and started to run through the water after Mathias.

I finally caught him and pushed him in the way of a stream causing him to be blasted with freezing cold water.

"Not fair!" He yelled causing me to laughed and run from him.

I ran until I heard his pounding footsteps behind me and felt his arms wrap around me.

"Gotcha!" He said and I squirmed trying to get away.

"No! No!" I yelled as he carried me to. One of the streams and held me so it would just blast into my face.

I closed my eyes tightly and tried to spit out the water while it went into my mouth.

We went on this way for a few hours before he walked to his car and opened the trunk pulling out some clothes.

"Why do you have clothes in your car?" I asked and he laughed.

"They're changes for football practice." He answered throwing me some sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt, strangely enough he also had a towel in his car.

"You can change over here I'll walk behind the trees." He said walking away.

I shrugged my dress off drying off briefly with his towel.

I pulled his sweatpants on and pulled his shirt on next.

I walked out and saw he had just put on some sweatpants and still had no shirt on.

"Sorry, you have my only shirt... Like what you see don't you?" He asked smiling and flexing slightly.

He sat down and pulled me next to him.

"C'mere beautiful."

I put my head on his chest as we lied on the hill.

I could feel his heartbeat. I could heard every agonising beat of his heart.

I opened up tonight, to this boy who, I'd only been dating for three weeks.

This amazingly idiotic boy who's in love with me.

"You know? My mom she took my up here every time something upset me or I had a bad day. It was like our special place." He said and I nodded.

"I've never had anything special with my mom, Emil and I have never stayed anywhere long enough to find a special place." I commented.

"This is now our special place, and if you have a bad day then you can come here dressed in a bathing suit, text me, and we'll forget all of our problems together how does that sound?" He asked and I nodded sleepily.

"Hey! Don't fall asleep on me now!" He said jarring me and I nodded.

"Norge!" He whined and I sat up.

"I'm awake." I said simply before curling up into his side.

"I can't believe we won that game." He said and I nodded.

"You did amazing."

"Because my kiss was much more personal than those jerks'." He said ruefully.

"You know, you laughed." He said causing me to nod.

"It sounded so beautiful, I want to make you do that more often."

"So was I your first French?" He asked and I sighed.

"If you were my first kiss then what do you expect?" I asked.

"So I was your first kiss, your first French...?" He said and I nodded.

"My first boyfriend, first boy to fall in love with me, and my first date."

"Oh?" He asked sitting up knocking me off of him.

"Are you serious?" He asked.

"Well, yes."

"How can no one have ever loved you! You, you gorgeous beautiful girl! No one has ever asked you out or taken you on a date?" He asked and I shook my head.

"No.."

"Well they're all stupid, because you are the best." He said pouting.

"Are you pouting because no one has ever asked me out?"

"Yes!" He said leaning over and kissing me softly.

Once he pulled away, he grabbed my face.

"I really hope to be your first in, well, a lot of things." He said and I blushed punching him.

"Don't say such things." I muttered making him laugh.

"You loooove me!"

"Nope."

"Yes you do!"

"No."

"Norge loves me!"

"No she doesn't."

"Norge refuses to admit she loves me!"

"True."

"C'mon let me get you home." He said pulling me up with him.

"I don't want to move." I said going limp in his grip.

He put his arms under my legs and lifted me into his arms bridal style.

I don't remember much about the car ride home truthfully, all I remember is him carrying me to my door and knocking then Emil took my and the next morning I woke up in my bed.

Saturday morning.

"Emil and I have to meet Tino today." I said sitting up in my bed.

I looked and saw that there was an outfit sitting on my chair for me.

I took off the clothes from last night and threw those on grabbing my phone and my bow.

I walked downstairs and saw Emil waiting by the door.

"Good I thought you'd never wake up." He said pulling me outside.

We walked down out of our neighbourhood into town.

We walked into a cafe and saw the small Fin sitting in a booth.

"Oh! Guys you are finally here! I am so happy!" She said and we sat across from her.

"So what happened with your parents anyways?" Emil asked getting straight to the point.

"Well, I'll tell you but you have to promise not to laugh at me." She said and we both nodded.

"Ok, so Berwald and I slept together every night... Because I'm afraid of being alone, and so the day my parents were coming home he offered to sleep on the couch but late that night I got really afraid because something knocked on my window! So I went downstairs and got Berwald.. The next morning my parents came home and woke us up by yelling, then they yelled at us for doing dirty things while they weren't home, I mean they were seriously angry and yelling and I was crying so I couldn't explain so Berwald told them that we hadn't done anything and that the only reason he was there was because I was afraid... They believed him but they were still angry and decided that they weren't going to give me anything they got me in Finland until next week!" She finished with a dramatic sigh and laid her head down on the table.

"That isn't too bad." Emil said and she nodded.

"I'm just glad they didn't make me stop seeing him." She said smiling.

"He really cares about you." Emil commented and I nodded going along with his statement.

"I know, he's so amazing! Although, sometimes he scares me... When he makes faces, but the only reason for that is because they scare me! And when I'm scared he cuddles me and when I get hurt he helps me!" She said her eyes glazing over as she talked about her precious Berwald.

"What is it like with you and Mathias?" She asked leaning forward and I shrugged.

"Nothing special, he's like any boyfriend." I said, she made a face and sighed.

"No fun! You never have anything exciting to tell me!"

"What would you like me to tell you?"

"Something exciting!"

"Like?"

"Is Mathias a good kisser?" She asked and I blushed.

"I don't know!"

"Well, does he captivate you every time? Does he put his arm around your waist and tilt his head?" She asked and I bristled in my seat.

"Um, I don't know..."

"Sooo boring!" She said taking out her phone.

"What are you doing?" I asked and she smiled.

"I'm calling Mathias! Then he can come and show me whether or not he's a good kisser."

"No!"

"Hello? Mathias? Could you come down to the tiny teacup? Yeah, Elina's here. You have to come down and kiss her. Ohhh, really? Ok see you soon Näkemiin!"

"What did you do?" I asked and she laughed.

"He was out buying something for his mom, he said that he could drop by quickly."

"How close is he?" I asked only to be answered by the bell on the shop door ringing.

"Hey!" He said walking over to our booth.

He looked, and I'll even admit this, good he was wearing a black tank top and some dark jeans.

"What did you need?" He asked Tino and she stood and grabbed my arm to make me stand.

"Kiss her." She said and he laughed.

"That's what you called me down here for?" He asked and I blushed.

"It wasn't my idea!"

"Get to kissing you two I don't have all day!"  
He smiled.

"I'll make it quick, I know how you don't like PDA." He said dipping down and kissing me.

He put his arms around my waist softly moving his lips against mine and tilting his head every few moments.

He pulled away and smiled.

"Love you beautiful, see you on Monday." He said leaving to go home. "Seems like pretty good kisser to me."

Tino said and I stood for moment before opening my mouth.

"No comment."

* * *

**A/N: If you liked something/anything about this chapter comment and tell me! Flames are NOT welcome!**

**If you have something you want to see comment and we'll see what we can do!**

**Review, favourite, or follow!**

**Thank you, I really love you guys.**


	15. Shopping With Tino!

A/N: here it is!

**Snow princess 17**: I actually don't know about Tino! It seems like it'd be a gender neutral name so I just kept it! I'll address all your questions in chapter sixteen (why they don't just live with Tino or Mathias). As the writer I want to slap Elina's mum, believe me it's hard to write such a jerk and not have the character stand up for themselves but it is necessary!

**AnonReader**: Wow! That's a lot! I'm really glad you like my story and I hope as the story goes on you'll find yourself liking it more and more :)!

**PARAMOREROCKS**: Ah! I made you laugh! I think I'm to start writing down all the times I make you laugh and keep a tally! Can't wait to see your review!

* * *

Saturday  
(March 9th)

"I still have your dress in my car." Mathias said to me on the phone that night.

"I could come and get it tomorrow." I said looking at the time.

"Ok, but you can't be too long." He said and I nodded to myself.

"I'll drop by in the morning."

"Ok! I love you Norge!"

"Goodnight!" I called and I could pracrically hear him smile.

"Goodnight."

Sunday!  
(March 10th)

That morning I was woken up by Emil shaking me.

"Wake up, moms not home. If you have to go, go now." He said and I nodded groggily.

I grabbed a black shirt and jeans, stopping to put a bow in my hair as I walked downstairs.

"I'll be back soon ok?"

"Don't be too long."

"I won't it'll be quick!" I ran out the door, walking down the street quickly mapping out the street in my head.

When I figured out where Mathias' house was I walked in that direction.

After about twenty minutes I stumbled upon the beautiful house and knocked on the door.

"I got it mo-NORGE!" He said flinging himself onto me I stepped back from the impact and wrapped my arms around him hesitantly.

"You look so beautiful I wish you could come in, but we'll busy for most of the day." He said motioning back at his mom who was scurrying around frantically.

"Oh! Yeah dress!" He said running to the side to grab something.

"Here you go!" He said handing it to me and I nodded, grabbing it.

"Bye Norge! If you wanna do anything we won't be busy from 12 onwards! Just text me!" He said planting a chaste kiss on my lips before the door shut.

That was odd.

I fingered my pocket and felt that I had money in there.

"I could go and buy a bathing suit, just in case." I said to myself walking in the direction of the shopping centre my torn dress in hand.

I looked down at my phone and decided to call Tino.

"Hey Elina!"

"Hey Tino. I was going to the shopping centre and wondered if you wanted to come with me."

"Of course! I'll be down in five minutes!" She said and I looked at my phone in surprise.

"Five minutes?"

"Yup! See ya! Bye!" She said hanging up.

I started to walk down the street towards the shopping centre.

I remembered when I was younger in Norway, and I would wander down the streets peacefully, the wind blowing through my hair.

Then, I could avoid my mum and anything she said to me.

I shifted the dress so I was holding it in one hand as I made my way to the mall.

Now, normally shopping centre's are crowded with overtly excited teens who can't wait for the latest sale, but not the mall in this town it's desolate.

I walked in and made a beeline for the swimwear shop. I have no clue why we have one, everyone leaves during summer.

I looked around for a moment before I felt someone tackle me from behind sending me to the floor.

"Why do all the people in my life feel the need to tackle me whenever we meet?" I asked myself as Tino and I picked ourselves off of the floor.

"So what're we in here for? Bathing suits? I can't wear bikini's anymore my breasts are too big the last time I put one on it came right back off so I decided I'd only buy ones with straps too but then the straps broke so now I just wear T-shirts when I go in!" She said all in one breath before eyeing me.

"So I guess it's for you?" I nodded.

"Well, lets get you a ruffle top then it'll make your breasts look bigger and they're so cute!" She darting off somewhere in the store.

I stood in silence for one moment before Tino darted back out.

"I got it!" She said throwing one at me.

Startled, I caught it and got a good look at it.

It had beads on it and it was bright pink, so much so, that it actually hurt to look at it for too long.

"I'm gonna pass." I said handing it back to her and she nodded running back towards the racks.

"How about this one?" She said handing me a dark blue two piece with ruffles across the top.

"I like it, it's pretty." I said walking towards the dressing rooms.

I walked into one and took my clothes off quickly putting the suit on.

"Show me show me!" The Fin quipped hopping outside the door.

"Here.." I said walking out the door.

"Oh. My. Gosh! You look so pretty I m-" I cut her off by putting my hand over her mouth.

"Thanks. Lets buy it. I have to go home soon." I said taking my hand off of her mouth as we walked to the register.

I bought it and as we walked out she perked up as if struck with a sudden thought.

"Oh, this is all we're shopping for?" She asked disappointed and I sighed.

"I mean, I have about an hour until I have to go home.." I said and she smiled grabbing my arm again.

"Fine but, before I shop with you i'm going to call Emil." I said taking my phone out and dialling my moms phone number.

"Flea?"

"Give the phone to Jacob." I said hurriedly and I heard her call 'Jacob' down the stairs for the phone.

"Elina?"

"Yeah, I'm at the shopping centre with Tino."

"I'll be there in ten minutes." He said.

"Bye."

"See ya." I shut my phone and put it into my pocket.

"Emil's coming?" She asked and I nodded.

"You two are like Siamese twins almost never apart!" She said and I shrugged.

"I guess, I mean he's my best friend."

"Not Mathias?" She asked curiously as we started walking.

"No."

"You know what I've noticed?" She asked and I shook my head.

"No."

"You're not a real emotional person." She said poking my arm and I shook my head.

"You're right."

"Why?"

"I'm just not."

"I can always tell though." She said and I looked at her surprised.

"You can always tell what?"

"What you're feeling." She said proudly.

"How?"

"You're eyes, they're blue and whenever you're angry they get a lot darker, whenever you're pleased or happy they get brighter like a light blue, whenever you aren't feeling anything they're sort of in the middle, and when you're sad they're like greyish." She said explaining it to me and I shook my head looking at her in surprise.

"I don't know how no one has ever pointed it out to you, but whenever I talk to you I always check." She said as we walked into a random clothing store.

She ran to the back of the store immediately leaving me stunned before I followed her slowly.

"Look at these!" She said throwing a sweatshirt at me.

"It's nice you should buy it."

"You think so? Berwald told me he likes it when I wear bright colours because they make my eyes stand out! Isn't he just adorable?"

"Absolutely." I said unenthusiastically

"Oh he's so amazing! He's taking me on a date tomorrow!"

"Is he?" I asked not paying attention and she nodded.

"He always wants to kiss me! And He always tells me how I'm so cute! Isn't he sweet? I think I love him!" She said and I chuckled dryly.

"Must be nice to love the person your dating."

"Hm? Did you say something?"

"No."

I stood watching her rifle through her clothes as I held my torn dress and my bag in each hand.

"Nice dress." Emil said and I turned to him startled.

"When did you get here?" I asked and he laughed.

"A few seconds ago, is that the dress from last night?"

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"I tore it." I said simply and he shrugged in response.

"Emil!" Tino said flinging herself onto him.

"Look at this sweatshirt I'm getting its so bright and pretty I know Berwald will like it because he said he likes bright colours on me, you and Elina never wear bright colours but it suits you two because that's kind of how you are." She said her eyes un-focusing a bit as she swayed.

"Tino?" I asked concerned for her safety.

"I forgot to breathe." She informed me righting herself.

We both watched as she dug through piles of clothes.

"Skirt! How about this?" She asked turning to me and Emil.

"It's pretty." Emil said and she smiled and threw it at him.

"Hold that?" He nodded.

Twenty skirts and about thirty shirts later, she finally decided on three outfits.

I looked over at my brother and saw that he was struggling to stand.

"Emil, just put the clothes down." I said simply.

He walked towards a table and dumped them all out of his arms then he sighed and walked back over to me as we watching Tino buy her clothes.

"You know what Elina?" She asked returning to us.

"What?"

"You need bangs."

"I need what?"

"Bangs!"

"Why would I need those?"

"Because you have the face for it!" She said patting each side of my face.

"You want me to get my hair cut?" I asked incredulously and she nodded.

Then she grabbed my bag and dress and handed them to Emil.

"I know a great place here that can do it!" She said grabbing my arm and dragging me across the centre.

"I'm not sure about this honestly!" I said as she continued to pull.

"Don't worry, Mathias will love it!" She said and I sighed allowing myself to be dragged into the store.

"Hello! Do you do walk-ins?" She asked and the hairdresser smiled.

"Not usually but since we don't have much business I don't see why not." She said to the bubbly girl.

"How much?" She asked.

"Depends on what you're getting done." The woman returned gesturing to her chair, I sat cautiously and she draped a cape-like thing over me.

"She just wants bangs!" Tino said and the woman nodded.

"That'll be about twenty dollars." She said taking out a hairbrush.

As she brushed my hair I took a look around at all the other hairdressers who seemed to not be doing anything at all while simultaneously ignoring us.

I heard the woman grab a pair of scissors and set herself in front of me.

"Don't flinch." She warned pulling a strand of my hair in front of my face before snipping a long bit of it off.

"Here." She said handing my bow to Tino.

She kept cutting for a moment before she stood and looked at me.

She reached forward and snipped at a bit of hair.

This went on for a while, until she started using a comb with a blade in it to do god knows what.

"There! done!" She exclaimed and I saw my bangs hanging above my eyes before she turned me so I was looking into the mirror.

"You look amazing Elina!" Tino squealed and I stood taking the cape thing off before I dug into my pocket, getting twenty dollars out to give the woman.

"Thank you." I said turning to leave with Tino and Emil.

"We have to leave." Emil said and Tino sighed and turned around dramatically.

"I don't want you all to leeeave! Please don't leave!" She begged and I tensed.

"We have to or our mum will get mad at us." Emil said and she nodded.

"Oh! You know I can just call Berwald! I bet he'd love to come shop with me!" She squealed.

"Goodbye you two I'll miss you!" She said waving at us as we walked away.

"I need to get home, mom is really going to have something to say about my dress."

"I'm sorry." Emil said and I looked at him surprised.

"About what?" I asked and he looked at his feet.

"About never saying anything to mum, when she makes fun of you or insults you." He said and I shook my head.

"It's alright." I returned as we left the shopping centre.

We walked in silence down the streets not needing to say anything to know what the other meant.

We walked into our neighbourhood and I dreaded each step I took closer to the hellhole we call our home.

We walked up our porch and opened the door only to be hit in the face with a cloud of smoke.

Emil and I coughed briefly walking inside.

"Oh finally decided to come home?" She called from the couch causing Emil and I to stop.

"Oh dear! Has my little whore come home from her latest client? And on that note are you done crying?" She said and I sighed exasperated as she came over to me.

"What happened to your dress? Couldn't wait long enough to just take it off you?" She asked before her eyes flitted to my head.

"Where is your annoying bow? And what happened to your hair? My, my you are turning out to be one ugly duckling." She said tugging on my bangs harshly.

"Ow!"

"What are they handles?" She asked pulling harder.

"No!"

"Does it make it easier to go down on them if there is something for them to hold onto?" She asked letting go of my hair and turning around.

"You make no sense." I pointed out and she turned around quickly.

"Don't say another word if you know what's good for you." She said smacking me, I could feel the hand mark she had made on my cheek.

"What a waste of space. You had so much potential to be something pretty and instead you look like this. A stick with hair, how awful. Maybe Jonathan will turn out prettier than you in the end." She said turning to him and he sighed.

"Now both of you shoo." She said dismissing us with her hand.

"Where are you going?" Emil ventured and she smiled.

"The bar. I can't stand speaking to you two without at least three drinks in my system." She said leaving and we both sighed walking upstairs.

Sometime later Emil and I were sitting in my room when we heard the door slam.

"What time is it?"

"6." He said and we walked downstairs.

We heard our mom walk in and we came downstairs.

"Elina daaarling! Here she is!" She said draping herself on me in front of tree other women.

"Isn't she just as ugly and plain as I told you? Nothing like me!" She slurred smiling and patting my face.

They all agreed in varying ways and I sighed untangling myself from my mom.

"Mom, if you're done insulting me I'm going to go back upstairs."

"Bye honey!" She called as I walked upstairs again with Emil.

We heard her and the other three women start talking obnoxiously as we reached my bedroom.

I saw the bag containing my new bikini and as I felt my emotional wall crumble I turned around.

"Emil I'm going to get changed and leave." I said and he looked at me panicked.

"Leave?"

"I'll be back." I said as he turned around.

I stripped and grabbed my bikini putting it on before putting a shirt and shorts over it.

I walked to my window grabbing my phone along the way.

"You will come home right?" He asked and I nodded.

"Don't worry." I said opening the window.

I dropped down, feeling a small pain in my ankle, and started walking towards mine and Mathias' place.

I pulled out my phone on the way and opened a new message.

I typed in Mathias' name before going to the new message box.

"Are you still busy?" I waited a moment before my phone vibrated.

"No y?" I sighed at his lack of respect for the English language and typed my reply.

"Meet me at our special place."

"Kk" he sent me back and I sighed as I kept walking.

I'm not ugly right? It's not that I care but, Mathias is always telling me I'm beautiful so there must be some kind of truth to it... Right?

* * *

A/N:

I hope I did well with this chapter! I really don't know! Next chapter will be a Mathias POV for the most part aaaand guess who opens up a bit ;)!

If you liked it leave a review, favourite, and follow!

If you like something or want to see something happen leave a review and KadieBella and I will see what we can do! (No guarantees)

Until next time lovelies! :D


	16. My Dear Norge

Thank you to everyone who favourites and Followed!

Special thanks to my commenters! You are why I keep writing every week!

PARAMOREROCKS: I forgive you! I'm just glad you were able to read it :)! Your eyes may do that, ask around see if anyone's noticed that they have! Blue eyes are the best. I have crappy brown eyes. Not that there is anything wrong with brown eyes, just not my style. Here is her warming up!

Nordics4Life: *smacks Elina on wrist* bad Elina.

The Fey: I know Tino needs to take a break, make sure she doesn't hurt herself there. As for the rest, I can't say anything ;)

* * *

Mathias POV

"Mom I'm going out." I said after checking my phone.

"When will you be home?"

"I don't know it's Norge, so something's wrong." I said and she smiled.

"I liked that girl! So pretty! Go get a blanket and some towels if you're going to go down to the fountains." She said and I nodded running upstairs to change grab everything a need and bolt.

"Love you mom!"

"Love you too darling don't be back too late!"

I jumped into my car beaming.

I can't wait to see my Norge, my beautiful, wonderful Norge.

I only drove for about 20 minutes before I reached the fountains and jumped out.

I waited for a few moments and heard her walk up next to me.

I watched her and the way she walked towards me and how she at the ground as she did so.

I was about to say something to her when she wrapped her arms around me.

"Norge?" I asked in surprise.

"Don't ruin it." She scolded causing me to sigh and laugh.

"Sorry." I said when she pulled away.

"Are you upset?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Its nothing really, my mums being her usual drunk self." She said and I saw a faint handprint on her cheek.

"When did she do that?" I asked touching it softly.

"A while ago." She said avoiding my gaze.

"Is this the first time?"

"No."

"So, your mom is an awful person? Then come live with me! My mom loves you!"

"No."

"Why?"

"It's complicated, but when Emil and I were 13 and 12 we decided to run away, I don't know why, but she came after us and she broke my arm, then for a long while she stopped being violent but it's slowly coming back, if we leave now I don't know if I'll be able to get in front of Emil this time." She said and I looked at her in shock

That's the most Norge has ever told me about herself.

More important though is her apparently abusive mom.

"What?" I asked dumbly my thoughts stopping in their processes.

"You heard me." She said and I growled feeling anger flare inside me.

"How could anyone hurt you?! Does she understand what an amazing person you are?!" I asked grabbing her wrist and she looked at me wide eyed.

"Is that all? She hurts you?" I asked and she shook her head.

"She calls me ugly." She said simply and I could tell she was closing up again so I moved my hand down to hers and stroked the outside with my thumb.

"She also calls me a whore. She tells me you don't love me." She said looking away and I used my hand to turn her head back towards me.

"She's wrong Norge. Everything she says is wrong. You are beautiful and I love you so much, I don't think you'll ever fully comprehend it." I said connecting our foreheads.

We stayed like that for a moment before she moved forward and kissed me.

SHE kissed ME.

I, of course, eagerly kissed her back, feeling her small hands thread through my spiky hair.

I closed my eyes and tilted my head swiping my tongue across her lips.

She let me in, but only for a moment before she pulled away.

She stood and pulled off her shirt, I wondered what was going on for a minute then I realised it was a bikini.

She pulled her shorts down and looked at me blankly.

"Are you going to start this up?" She asked walking towards the fountain and I nodded pulling my shirt off and following her.

She looks hot.

She just does.

I ran towards the button located off to the side and waited until she was right above a spout to press it, and start the water.

"Ah!" She screamed as the water shot straight up at her.

I ran over to her and picked her up from behind.

"I love you so much!"

"Shut up." She said squirming out of my arms and I laughed, you see I've figured out that, that's her way of saying I love you too. At least I hope so, or I just really bug her.

I suddenly felt myself shoved right into the line of fire for a stream and hissed as the cold water splashed me.

"Cold!" I yelled and she nodded, a hand on her small hip.

"I know." I moved quickly and ran towards her, her eyes widening when she realised I was going to grab her.

"No!" She yelled dodging all of the cold water.

Eventually she fell into the middle which was by this point filled with water, meaning she got soaking wet.

I watched her flail for a moment and reach her arms towards me.

"Help! Help!" She called and I ran over to pull her out when she grabbed me, pulling me in next to her.

I felt myself fall and hit the freezing water, efficiently soaking me too.

I pulled myself up, leaning back and balancing on my hands.

Turning I looked at Elina who was scowling at me.

"I'm all wet now!"

"What did you expect? We are running around streams of water around a pool like thing in the middle." I said looking around.

The ground is slightly slanted so all of the water from the spouts runs to the middle, when you press the button to turn it off a plug is released and all of the water is drained, took me a long time to understand how that works.

"Idiotic Dane."

"Are you cold?" I asked and she nodded.

"Lets get out."

"But we weren't in for long at all!"

"And that's fine because I'm cold."

"Come here I'll keep you warm." I said trying to wrap my arm around her.

She shifted away causing me to fall, "Lets get out wet boy." She said splashing me.

"Norge that's so mean!" I called following her.

"Do you have towels?" She asked ignoring my declaration.

"In my car." I said and she walked to my car opening my trunk grabbing a few and bringing them back to me.

"Here." She said throwing one for me to sit on.

I put my towel down and laid on it stretching out until my feet were on the grass.

She put hers next to mine and lay down.

I felt her occasionally move closer to me until she was curled up against my side so, casually of course, I slung my arm around her to pull her closer to me.

We looked up at the sunset and I smiled at the red sky.

"Red sky." I pointed out and she shrugged.

"What does that have to do with anything?" She asked emotionlessly nuzzling her nose into the side of my upper body.

"You know the saying right? Red sky at night sailors delight, red sky at morning sailors take warning." I pointed out and she sighed.

"So it's going to be a nice day tomorrow?"

"More likely than not." I answered.

"Are you going to do anything?" I asked filling the silence.

"I don't know what you mean." She said not looking up at me.

"I mean about your mom, if she's abusive wouldn't it just be common sense to report her?" I said feeling oddly smart at coming up with a solution for my dear Norge.

"No, how many lawyers do you think my mum has slept with that still want her? How hard do you think it would be to have one of them lie through their teeth for her in court, besides that we have no evidence besides medical records we can't access. So basically we'd have the weakest case in history." She answered and I sighed.

"I want to make things better for you Norge."

"Well, you can't."

"I could always try!"

"No."

"But-"

"Don't get involved."

"What do you mean don't get involved?" I asked and she shook her head her warm breathe heating my side.

"I mean don't get involved."

"But I want to!" I defended and she sat up.

"Don't." She hissed and my shoulders slumped showing my resignation from the fight.

"Fine! I won't." I said agreeing and looking at her closely.

"What happened to your hair?" I asked noticing she had bangs now.

"Tino made me get bangs."

"They look good on you." I said brushing them back softly.

"You wanna go back to your house?" I asked and she shook her head.

"No."

"Can we talk then?" I asked hopefully and she nodded.

"How about you talk and I'll listen." She said laying her head back down on me.

I told her stories about when I was younger in Denmark and why we moved here.

I also told her about the time I got my head stuck in the staircase and how it got cut out.

"So you miss it there?" She asked and I laughed.

"A lot, what about you do you miss Norway?"

"Immensely."

"Why don't I call Emil and you all can sleep at my house tonight?"  
She nuzzled me sleepily and nodded.

"That sounds good."

"I need your phone."

"'Ts in my pants." She said and I started to move making her whine.

"Don't move."

"I have to go and get your phone though." I said and she frowned, sitting up looking at me a bit sleepily.

"Go and get it." She said and I stood walking to her pants.  
I grabbed her phone and looked for Emil's number.

"Call my mom." She said and I nodded pressing the call button.

"Elina?" Emil said hopefully from the other side.

"It's Mathias, Elina's staying over tonight are-"

"I'll be at your house in about twenty minutes." He said hanging up.

"We need to head to my house." I told Elina who had collapsed onto her towel again.

I walked towards her and grabbed my towel pulling her up.

"C'mon we really have to go." I said and she stood.

"Why does this place make me so tired?" She asked accusingly and I laughed.

"It's my plan, to lull you to sleep every time we come." I said grabbing my shirt and her clothes on my way to my car.

We got in and she curled up in my seat immediately staring out the window as we drove.

"Norge." I said and she turned looking at me.

Suddenly, I completely forgot what I was going to say, as If it just fell out of my mind.

"Mathias did you want something or not?" She asked impatiently and I shook my head.

"No, sorry Norge."

I looked at her for a moment and couldn't believe that anyone would want to hurt her.

What is the point in making someone feel less than you?

I don't think I'll ever understand, all I know is that it's happening to Norge.

The worst part? I can't do anything about it.

It wasn't so much that I couldn't do anything about it, it was the hopelessness of the situation.

We got to my house quickly and walked inside together.

"Mathias is that you?" My mom called.

"Yes why?"

"Your father hasn't been home for a few days and I thought maybe you were him." She called and I nodded moving towards the kitchen.

"So what were you all doing earlier?" Norge asked planting herself at my counter.

"My aunt was getting married. It was a very short ceremony." I said and she nodded as a knock sounded on the door.

"Mathias could you get that?"

"Sure!" I walked to the door and opened it to find Emil with a bag of things.

"Emil! You're here!" Elina said and he nodded smirking.

"It Would seem that way." He returned smartly.

"Where's mum?"

"Hopefully, somewhere cramped and dark." He said and nodded examining him.

He was tall and skinny, his eyes were purple, and he had dirty blonde hair.

There is a resemblance between them but I just can't place it.

"Mathias!" I heard Elina say and I looked at her puzzled.

"Yes?"

"I just called your name five times."

"I didn't hear it." I said sheepishly and she nodded.

"I'm tired." She said simply her eyes drooping a bit.

"Lets go then." I said gesturing towards my stairs and she shook her head.

"I'm too tired to walk."

"But-"

"Don't question it." She ordered, reaching her arms out for me to carry her.

I walked towards her and turned around.

"Get on my back and I'll carry you."

"No!" She protested and I smiled.

"I won't drop you, I promise." I said and I heard her move onto my back feeling her weight on me.

Once she had situated herself on me she laid her head down on my shoulder letting out a muffled.

"Goodnight Emil, I love you."

"Night El, Ég elska þig." He returned in what I think was Icelandic.

We walked up the stairs and I lowered her gently onto my bed.

She snuggled into it sighing into my pillow.

"'M cold." She said reaching out her arms.

"One second." I answered changing into sweatpants.

I finally got into bed with her and felt her cuddle up against my body.

In only a moment I felt her breathing slow.

I snuggled down under my covers and quickly followed her into dreamland.

Next morning.  
Elina's POV.

I woke up cuddling Mathias his head over mine my legs tucked into my chest against him.

I sat up and ran my hand through my hair.

I couldn't believe I had spent a whole night cuddling my stupid Dane.

I can't believe I just called him MY stupid Dane.

I've never opened up to someone who wasn't Emil.

He loves me and he wants to prevent me from getting hurt.

And there's that feeling again.

Constantly.

A/N:

I hope I did well with this chapter! I needs your feedback!

If you liked it leave a review, favourite, and follow!

If you like something or want to see something happen leave a review and KadieBella and I will see what we can do! (No guarantees)

Until next time lovelies! :D


	17. Dress Shopping With The BTT!

The feedback on last chapter was amazing! Thank you to everyone who commented! You have me happy feels!

I'm sorry this chapter took so long I had major writers block!

Thank you: Lollipopcandy2, Alise In Fantasy, Zophia23, and kikigirl4321 for favouriting or following!

Special thanks to:

PARAMOREROCKS: it's quite adorable isn't it? Also I've never been able to study my eyes often so I'll have to see! And yes you should. Amazing comment thank you!

AnonGuest: Exactly! If I had a warm Danish boy to cuddle up with I'd be sleeping all the time! Amazing analysation and comment! It's truly appreciated.

PrussianBacon: oh wow thanks! I loved writing this chapter, I agree with you it's the best I've written so far! Your comment gave me feels! (The good ones.)

Nordics4Life: WHY ARE WE YELLING? NO MORE YELLING! ( ;) )

yasmar23: sorry to keep you waiting! I got some severe writers block! Glad you like it!

Snow Princess17: a double date you say? I think I could squeeze that in sometime in the next two chapters.

kikigirl4321: the story loves you too!

* * *

One week later  
March 18th

"Hello beautiful!" Mathias said from behind me causing me to spin around and almost fall.

He caught me quickly and I thankfully avoided falling.

"What are you doing today after school?" He asked leaning on my locker.

"Coming with us!" I heard a French accented voice say and I turned panicked.

"What?" Mathias asked and I saw Antonio smile widely.

"Don't worry! Just dress fancy and go to that restaurant! The Italian one? It's Italian! Just like Lovi! Isn't that great~" he coo'd.

"She is coming with us! We're going to make her look totally awesome for your date!" I heard a louder voice say.

Mathias nodded, "Alright, I guess. Bye Norge!" He called walking down the hall.

"What?" I asked turned around to see three grinning boys behind me.

"Well, we all noticed you seemed to have a problem!" The blonde Frenchman said.

"With feelings and stuff." Said the white haired one.

"So we came to help you!" Antonio finished smiling widely.

"We're going to fix you up and buy you a dress for your date tonight. So you are coming with us." The French one said grabbing my arm.

"I really don't want to..."

"Quit being so un-awesome about it!" The albino scolded smacking my arm.

"It'll will be so much fun!" Antonio said smiling and slapping an arm around me.

We got out to the parking lot and walked to a red car with an angry looking Italian leaning on it.

"What took you idiotas so long!?" He asked angrily as we approached.

"Lovi~! We were just getting Elina!" Antonio said taking his arm off of my shoulders.

"Yeah, yeah just get in the car pomodoro bastardo." He said flashing me a small smile.

"Sei molto carina oggi." He commented in Italian as everyone shuffled into the small car.

"What did you say?" I asked reverting back to an emotionless state.

"You look very pretty today." He translated and I smiled.

"Thank you." I said nodding at him.

"You look nice too." I commented settling between him and the door.

We all drove to the shopping centre.

"Our goal for today is to make Elina look Très Belle!" The French one said as everyone but me and Lovino cheered loudly.

We all got out of the car and started to walk inside.

"So mon ami, it is yours and Mathias' month anniversary, no?" He asked slinging an arm around me and the albino boy, whom I think is German, slung his arm around my other shoulder.

"Actually-"

"SO! Since we you all didn't do anything awesome, we've decided to make this your one month anniversary! And were going to make it so totally not unawesome." He said looking confused at his own phrase.

"But-"

"Elina it's no use fighting them." Lovino said pushing the doors open. "You won't win."

I sighed giving in as they led me into a shoppe.

"I can't afford any of these you know." I pointed out hoping to deter them.

"That will be alright mi amigo! We will pay for you!"

"I'm not a charity case." I said and they laughed.

"No, Joli, you are simply our project! You have captivated our interest! We want to help you! Not pity you!" He said patting my head.

"We will go pick some dresses, or outfits, and you will try them on."

"I don't trust you." I said and Lovino chuckled.

"That hurts!"

"We are love masters!" Blonde boy said pointing to the himself and the boy next to him.

"What about Antonio?"

"He's just pretty." The albino said as Antonio, hearing his name being called, smiled cheerfully.

"You go sit in the dressing room with Lovino here! And we will be back! Au revoir!"

Lovino and I watched as they walked away, sighing together.

"We might as well go to the dressing room before that pomodoro bastardo comes back with his perverted friends." He said walked back to the dressing rooms with me.

"Do you hate Antonio?" I asked quietly and he looked at me surprised.

"Y-yes! Of course I do." He said stubbornly crossing his arms over his chest.

"Shut up about him then." I replied searching around.

"And you hate that idiot Mathias?" He asked and I went to reply when I found I didn't know.

I couldn't answer that.

"Elina?"

"I don't know." I answered quietly and he looked at me surprised.

"So you are from Norway?" He asked trying to start a conversation.

"Yes. And you are from Italy?"

"South. South Italy. My annoying cry-baby younger brother is from north Italy. Just thinking about him and macho potato is about to make me barf."

"Oh?" I asked not really familiar with the feeling of disliking my sibling he looked at me and smirked.

"It's nice to talk to you." He said and I nodded.

"You aren't bad company." I returned and he shook his head causing his odd curl to bounce on his head.

We talked quietly mostly me telling things about myself to him.

I also finally learned the other boys' names too; Francis and Gilbert.

"Here is Perverted bastardo." He said nodding towards the blonde.

"Au! Lovino your words hurt me! I have kept up on my word and found you the perfect outfit for tonight!" He said gesturing to whatever was in his hands.

He smiled as Antonio and Gilbert walked up next to him, the first thing I noticed was that the dress in Gilbert's hands was threatening to blind me.

"Aye! Elina I have found you the perfect dress it is so beautiful~!" Antonio cheered smiling widely his emerald coloured eyes sparkling brightly.

"Whatever Franny and Toni got you isn't nearly as awesome and amazing as what I got you!" Gilbert said proudly and I sighed holding my hands out.

"Let me see then."

Francis handed me his and I noticed one thing about it, in fact I was about I point it out but Lovino beat me to it.

"Cazzo! This is lingerie!" He said indignantly and I nodded making a face.

"I didn't say which part of the date we were choosing outfits for Mon ami! This for afterwords." He said winking and I blushed setting it down.

"I'm not going to where that, pervert. Antonio what did you get?" I asked and the Spaniard's smile, if possible, intensified as he handed me his dress.

It was bright red.

What should I have expected from a spaniard?

Once again I tried to speak but Lovino beat me to the punch.

"Idiota! She's too pale for red it'll clash with her skin!" He said and I chuckled quietly at how girly he sounded.

"But Lovi! That's the good thing about red, it looks good on everybody!" He said smiling.

"I have to agree with Lovino." I said and the spaniard nodded.

"What did you get Gilbert?"

"Obviously the awesomest dress I could find! So much better then those two losers!" He said handing me a bright glittery dress, it was covered in bright multicoloured glitter.

"You've got to be kidding me!?" Lovino said standing angrily.

"Lovi where are you going?"

"To find her a better dress you idiotas! Cazzo!"

We all watched as he walked away, only to emerge a moment later with a plain blue spaghetti strap dress.

"Here." He said handing it to me.

"What? That's so plain and un-awesome!"

"I have to agree with Gilbert, it does not scream love or passion." He said and Antonio smiled.

"Anything would look pretty on you!" He exclaimed before Francis stuck an elbow into his side.

"I mean, it will not look pretty on you," he said winking.

I shook my head and walked back into a dressing room.

I stripped quickly and stepped into the dress wondering how he knew what size I was.

I stepped out feeling a bit insecure.

"Oh! Wowzers! You look amazing!" Antonio said smiling and Francis nodded.

"She looks awesome!"

"This'll do." Francis said nodding.

I took it off and soon we were buying it, Lovino standing in line with a smirk on his face.

We all left and as we piled into the car I noticed we weren't going towards the direction of Marae, a restaurant Lovino's grandfather himself owned, as I learned.

"We are going to do your makeup!" Antonio yelled as if reading my thoughts.

"Oh."

We arrived at a pretty, French style house in only a matter of minutes.

"C'est ma maison!" Francis declared as we all got out of the car.

"It's nice."

"Thank you!" He said ushering me inside.

They immediately sat me down and started to tug me every which way.

Francis was twisting my hair in five different directions at once.

Gilbert was talking to me loudly while he started putting, what I only know how to describe as, goop on my eyes.

Ever so occasionally I felt a finger poke my nose, I'm guessing that was Antonio's contribution to the project.

"Ta-Da!" Francis said spinning me around.

I looked at myself in the mirror and was surprised, I looked good.

"You look so pretty!" Antonio cried and I heard someone smack him behind me.

"How do you know how to do makeup?" I asked Gilbert and he laughed.

"When Elizabeta broke her arm she made Roderich and I do her makeup for a month."

"Now! We must get you to Marae!" Francis said pulling me out of the chair.

"Shouldn't I put the dress on first?" I asked and they all stopped to let me go change.

As soon as I was done putting the dress on I looked at myself in the mirror.

I found myself wondering how Mathias would think I look in this.

We all piled into the car and they drove me to the restaurant telling me that Mathias should already be seated.

"Good luck!" Antonio called as they drove away. I walked in and immediately knew this was an expensive place.

I walked up to the front nervously and someone immediately walked me back to a table set for two.

I saw Mathias was sitting looking a bit nervous.

"Nervous?" I asked sitting down effectively startling him.

"It's a fancy place." He commented in wonder and I nodded.

"Nice observation skills."

"I feel so out of place here." He said chuckling.

I felt the corners of my mouth tug upwards into a brief smile.

"You look beautiful!" He said and I looked up quickly.

"I do?"

"Yeah, is that makeup?" He asked, I nodded and he smiled.

"It looks good on you, I'm guessing this is what you did with them?" He asked as a waiter approached us.

"Ve~ I am Feliciano! Oh! It's that pretty girl who hangs out with Romano sometimes!" The boy said and I looked at him confused.

"Romano?"

"I meant Lovino!" He said laughing.

"Would you like anything to drink?" He asked smiling so widely we couldn't see his eyes.

"Water." I said and Mathias nodded.

"Me too."

"Ok!" Feliciano said clicking his pen closed.

"Are you two on a date?" He asked smiling brightly and Mathias laughed.

"Yeah, the bad touch set this up for our one month anniversary." He said smiling and I wondered how he knew that.

"One month? Ve~ that's so long!" He said before he looked down.

"I forgot something." He said looking troubled and we both watched the boy who seemed stuck in his puzzlement.

"Drinks!" He said suddenly skipping off.

"Well, that was odd." I said and Mathias nodded.

"I'm so happy right now." Mathias said looking around and I scoffed.

"Idiotic Danes aren't supposed to be sentimental." I pointed out.

"This one is."

Something caught his attention and I took that moment to observe him.

He looked nice, he wasn't wearing a t-shirt and jeans for once.

I think he was actually wearing a suit.

A nice suit.

"You look fancy." I commented and he turned his head back towards me.

"You like?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Never do that again." I commanded and his playful expression settled into a pout.

"And yes you look nice." I added blushing deeply.

"Are you alright?" He asked concerned.

"I'm fine." I Said feeling my stomach tell me otherwise.

I wanted to kiss him.

"Norge?"

"Hm?"

He looked at me for a minute with a gleam in his eye.

He opened his mouth to say something right as Feliciano came back with our drinks.

"Here is your water!" He said putting the water on the table.

"What would you like to eat?" He asked smiling.

We ordered quickly having had little time to look at the menu, we just chose pasta which Feliciano had insisted we order.

I heard my phone ring and answered it quickly.

"Mom?"

"No it's Emil."

"What's wrong?"

"Where are you?"

"With Mathias."

"Mum's angry. I'll tell her you had to stay at someone else's for a project, but I don't know how much good that'll do."

"Has she hurt you?" I asked concerned.

"No not yet, she's drunk out of her mind. She called me Hannah if that's any consolation, my hair may be a bit shaggy but I do not look like a girl, right?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Emil, does the word date mean anything to you?" I asked.

"Oh! I'll talk to you when you get home, I'll leave the rope out the window." He said and I nodded to myself shutting my phone.

"Emil?" Mathias asked leaning forward slightly.

"Yes, it's mum." I said and suddenly he was ten times more concerned.

"What? Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine, don't worry." I said seeing he was still nervous I hesitantly took his hand from across the table giving him the smallest of smiles to reassure him.

"I just don't want you to get hurt." He said softly.

"I won't, so don't worry about it."

"I still will."

"Well don't."

"I can't help it." He said shrugging and I sighed.

'A month is too soon.' I thought to myself before freezing.

A month is a perfect amount of time!

A month I actually too long of a time!

I really believe that.

* * *

A/N:

I hope I did well with this chapter! I needs your feedback!

If you liked it leave a review, favourite, and follow!

If you like something or want to see something happen leave a review and KadieBella and I will see what we can do! (No guarantees)

Until next time lovelies! :D  
Also warning! Major time skip next chapter! (Three weeks)


	18. Love is a truly a silly thing

Thank you so much for feedback! Oh! I love you all so much! You keep me writing!

Thank you LoolieRocksLobster for favourites and follows!

Nordics4Life: Thaaaank you so much! I'm so glad I made you laugh!

Snow Princess17: "Just leave the rope out the window!" Phrase to live by! Read on to find out! Also, Their mum will get her just desserts don't you worry!

PARAMOREROCKS: I would do anything spain asked me to! Mm! I love him! But the BTT is awesome! I would definitely dress shop with them!

LoolieRocksLobster: Longest review I've ever gotten! Amazing! I would address all of your comments but for now I'll focus on the first, I don't mind if you infect me with your evil commenting virus! Give it to me! I told my beta what you said, and she'll reply at the bottom of this, I would also love to also be friends! I wouldn't mind some poison shopping! Tell your boyfriend about this story and order him to find a special spot for you two! And get that first kiss! I'm counting on you!  
KadieBella- hell yeah I'd go poison shopping and murder rampaging with you.  
Bellesareringing- stop making my readers fall in love with you!

* * *

Three weeks later  
April 7th  
Six days before the end of the bet.

"Sister." Emil said walking into my room.

"Yes?"

"It ends in six days." He said planting himself on my bed.

"I'm aware of this."

"How are you going to do it?" He asked leaning on his hands.

"I don't know." I answered because really I didn't, six more days and I won't be his Norge anymore.

Six more days and he won't be my idiotic Dane anymore.

I should be happy about this but I'm not.

I have no clue how I feel about it if I'm going to be truthful.

"Mum's gotten more violent lately." Emil said gesturing to a bruise on his arm.

"What'd she do?" I asked moving closer to examine it.

"I was late home because I was helping a girl with a project we're working on and she hit me because she didn't think I was telling the truth." He said and I nodded.

"Where was I?"

"With Mathias."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there." I said truthfully and he shrugged it off.

"It's not anything to make a big deal of." He said pulling his sleeve down.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"I have a double date tonight, I don't have to go if you don't want me to."

"Go! I'll be fine, she can barely remember where my room is so they chances she will stumble into the bathroom instead of my room and start hitting the toilet are overwhelmingly high." He said and I shrugged.

"I should be stronger anyways, whenever she insults you I just stand there as if I were mute, the same when she hits you. I'm the worst." He said, running a shaking hand through his hair.

"I'm fine I don't need you to protect me."

He gave me a small smile.

"You've been smiling more lately." He said nodding towards me and I realised I had smiled at him without knowing it.

"Oh?"

"It's a good thing, the amount of emotion you used to show was inhumanly small it's not good to keep it all inside." He pointed out and I sighed.

"I may be back late tonight, lock your door just in case." I cautioned and he nodded.

"Looks like I'll be buying a home DNA test soon." He joked and I stood.

"Seems so." I said in a more depressed tone.

"Something wrong?" He asked standing next to me.

"No, it's nothing." I said brushing my hair behind my ear.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready?" Emil pointed out and I startled out of my thoughts.

"What time is it?"

"Five thirty."

"Oh! Really?" I said shocked.

"Yes, when is he coming to pick you up?"

"Six!" I exclaimed running to my closet to change into some nicer clothes.

I heard the door open and close I glance back to see Emil had left to let me get dressed.

I smiled softly, this time the move had been a voluntary one.

I quickly changed, then I ran to the mirror to see how my hair looked.

The hair on the side of my head kept falling into my face annoyingly I briefly considered just cutting it off and being done with it.

I laid on my bed for fifteen minute anxiously awaiting a text from Mathias telling me that he was here to pick me up.

I stared at the ceiling contemplating the situation I had gotten myself into.

I'm anxious about a date with a boy I supposedly hate.

I thought back to when Lovino asked me if I hated Mathias.

I couldn't answer him, why?

When had things changed?

When did the dynamic of our relationship change?

I felt my phone vibrate and saw the message was from Mathias.

I stood and walked out my door.

"Emil I'll be back later." I said into his door and I heard him say something in return, no doubt snarky.

I walked through the living room, noticing my mum's absence.

Emil probably had her phone then.

I walked down my driveway and into Mathias' car.

"Hello Norge!" He said, as if he were surprised to see me.

I nodded at him in greeting as he started the car.

"You look so pretty." He said smiling before his eyes flitted down to my cheek.

"Norge." He said leaning forward, concerned, "what happened to your cheek."

I looked in the mirror and saw I had a dark bruise right under my eye.

"Was it your mom?" He asked panicked slightly.

"No!"

"Norge!"

"What?"

"Don't lie to me." He said sternly and I sighed.

"What does it matter anyways?"

"Norge she hurt you! That matters!"

"No it doesn't!"

"Why'd she do it?" He asked suddenly quieter.

"She told me I was ugly, and a pointless waste of space. I corrected her and told her that if I were a pointless waste of space I'd be her." I said and he shook his head.

He started driving and reached the small place where we were meeting Tino and Berwald.

I got out of the car quickly walking to Mathias.

"If you get into a fight with Berwald, I will not talk to you for a week." I warned.

We walked inside and immediately saw Tino waving at us frantically.

We walked over to the booth they were sitting in and sat ourselves across.

"Hi guys! Guess what happened yesterday? My parents told me this summer they're going back to Finland and they'll take me with them can you believe It? Also I applied for that school I've been talking about since Junior year and guess what? I GOT IN! I can't even believe it it's been my dream to go to this school since I was eleven! I'm so happy!" She said smiling widely.

Mathias and I just stared at her wide- eyed for a moment.

"Hi Tino." Mathias said and she smiled softly, laughing.

"Hello Berwald." I said and he nodded towards me in hello, casting a glare at Mathias quickly.

I felt Mathias shift, moving to yell at him before I kicked his ankle swiftly casting him a glare.

Tino sensed the tense tone and started talking at a thousand words per minute.

Being Tino's friend requires amazing word skills.

The waiter came around, taking our drink orders.

I couldn't help but notice that the whole time Berwald was giving me strange looks, which I tried to ignore.

We got our drinks and ordered our food quickly.

"So Tino, what're you going to school for?"

"Well! I wanna be a preschool teacher because I love little kids and every year to would be just like having a bunch of my own!" She said and I could just imagine Tino, sitting with a bunch of three and four year olds crying over the fact that Andy gave woody away.

I admit it did cause me to laugh quietly.

They all looked at me for a moment and I shook my head.

"It's nothing."

The waiter came back with our food and I saw something, the one thing that really caused this whole double date thing to go down in my book of bad dates.

A Chip, one chip.

That fried potato ruined my date.

It fell off of Mathias' tray causing both Berwald and Mathias to reach for it.

"Berwald let go of my chip!" Mathias whined and I saw Berwald shake his head stubbornly.

"Give it back! Jerk!" He said reaching across the table.

"Make me." Berwald said and there was. sudden flash in Mathias' eyes as he lept forward grabbing the chip desperately.

They both fought desperately over the chip before Mathias hit the table again.

This made my drink to fall on me, Causing me to be completely soaked.

"Stop." I ordered glaring at them both.

They both stopped and set the chip down.

"I am very angry at you!" I said to Mathias causing his big blue eyes to widen.

Tino stood with me and frowned.

"We're going to go get some new clothes for Elina. Get boxes for this food, pay. Get along and come home." She said throwing a ten into the table.

"Assertive Tino is assertive." I commented and she smiled.

"Berwald kind of likes it when I get like that." She said giggling and I blushed noticing the underlying implications.

I walked with my legs spread apart a bit as the cold water was stinging my legs and lower torso.

We got into her car and she started it quickly, beginning to drive us home.

"I hope you aren't too uncomfortable, I know it must be to drive around in cold and wet clothes." She apologised and I shook my head.

"It's not your fault." I told her quickly.

"My parents aren't home tonight so you can stay as long as you'd like."

She said pushing down on the gas so we'd get home faster.

Which, eventually, we did.

She ran to the door, unlocked it, and ran upstairs to let me borrow some of her clothes. I walked inside the house and sat on her couch.

"Do you want something big?" She asked.

"A sweatshirt would be ok." I answered and I heard her walk down the stairs again.

"Here!" She said throwing the clothes to me as she came down the stairs.

I went to change out of my wet clothes and when I came back she was bouncing slightly in her seat.

"So! Give me all the dirt, does Emil harbour a secret crush on anybody?" Tino asked leaning forward slightly.

"I don't think so, he doesn't say anything about girls too often so I'm sure there isn't one."

"What about you and Mathias?" She asked curiously.

"No dirt." I said and she pouted briefly.

"Oh! You know that Italian kid at school? Not that one but the other one," she said gesturing the the top of her head, "That handsome spaniard has been putting notes in his locker all week and the Italian doesn't even know who it is! I can just tell that there is something going on there, there can't not be! I mean could you just imagine what kind of story you'd tell the kids after that one? I mean I know men can't necessarily get pregnant but-"

"Tino! No more. My ears hurt." I said silencing her and she nodded.

"Did you see that boy? Who plays piano a lot? He's in a love triangle isn't it fascinating?"

"Absolutely."

She kept talking for a few minutes while I sat and listened quietly not caring to take part in the conversation, as she could do enough talking for the both of us.

"...Right?"

"Yes."

"I'm glad you agree!"

We heard a car door slam and the door quickly swung open hitting the wall with a 'BANG'.

Mathias walked in holding his hands.

"What happened? Are you ok? Oh my gosh you're bleeding!" Tino said standing frantically.

She grabbed his hand and rapidly fired out Finnish, "Miksi verta? Mitä teit oli se Berwald? Puhun hänelle myöhemmin En voi uskoa olet verenvuotoa! Kuinka kamalaa on!? Tule kanssani anna minun mennä puhdistaa sinut!" She babbled dragging Mathias to her bathroom.

"What happened?" I asked calmly although truthfully I was a bit worried about him.

"He was picking up your glass, it slipped 'nd broke. He tried to p'ck the pieces up and sliced open his hand." He said and I sighed shaking my head.

I felt that feeling in my stomach, in the past few weeks I had learned to live with it and think of it as a friend.

"I think it's cruel." He said quietly.

"What?"

"That you put him through all of this only to break up with him after two months."

"Put him through what?"

"A lot of things." He said and I turned to him.

"I don't hate all of him I like his eyes," I tried to stop but found my mouth was moving without my permission, "he's warm, when we sleep together he sort of cradles me in his arms, he makes me feel safe, he's incredibly handsome, he thinks kissing me makes him win football games, the way he's a mothers boy, how when we're talking he'll reach across and brush my hair behind my ears he smells good, and-" I was about to go on again just my mouth, mind you, my brain had no involvement in this speech.

Luckily I stopped myself when I saw Berwald's face.

Suddenly I felt like all of the air had been knocked out of me.

I love my stupid Dane.

I fell in love with my stupid Dane.

My mind went absolutely blank, and in mere seconds it was flooding with thoughts again.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

What part of the word bet do you not understand?

This is by far the stupidest thing I've ever done.

I fell in love with Mathias Kohler.

* * *

A/N:  
I hope I did well with this chapter! I needs your feedback!

If you liked it leave a review, favourite, and follow!

If you like something or want to see something happen leave a review and KadieBella and I will see what we can do! (No guarantees)

Until next time lovelies! :D

Five day time skip!

(Day before the bet is over)  
Kadiebella- all the time skips! *snickers*


	19. Our Own Little World

Sorry about lack of comment responses! I have an incredibly massive headache and cannot brain. :/ I will respond to all of this chapters comments though! And I very much appreciate all the comments on last chapter :)

* * *

Five days later.

April 12th  
Day before the bet is over.

Mathias gave me a ride home that night and the whole time I couldn't stop thinking about my revelation.

That night and every night since I got my nightly call, and every morning when I woke up he was the first thought on my mind.

These past few days It's been eating away at me.

In fact tomorrow is the end of the bet, and at that point I frankly don't know what I'm going to do.

"Sister." Emil said standing by the door. ME"Yes?"

"It's tomorrow." He reminded and I nodded in recognition.

"I know."

"How do you think you'll do it?" He asked walking to lie down on my bed.

"I'll just tell him, it isn't that hard." I answered monotonously.

"What if he cries?"

"He'll be crying without company, I'll be gone." I said harshly knowing my words were nothing but an empty threat.

Somehow, he didn't pick up on this.

"Lets go get some celebratory iced cream!" He said standing with his fist in the air.

As he fist pumped his shirt came up and I noticed I could see his ribs.

Once he stood normally I saw his shirt was larger than it normally was.

"Emil have you lost weight?" I asked poking his stomach.

He looked down at himself as I stood and he nodded.

"I think I have." His tone let me know that he didn't have more to say about the subject, so I stopped talking about it, my mind flying back to the subject of Mathias.

We walked downstairs and noticed our mom wasn't home.

"I wonder where she is?" I asked aloud and he shook his head.

"Jail?"

"One can only hope." I commented as we walked out of our house.

We walked down the street and I felt his hand wiggle its way into mine.

"Lets pretend we're kids again." He said laying his head on my shoulder.

I smiled and squeezed his hand as we walked down the seemingly deserted streets.

We reached the ice cream shop and walked inside the cold place.

Emil walked to the front to order the ice cream as I sat at a booth for us.

He came back fairly quickly handing me my iced cream.

He took a spoonful or his own and smiled.

"To proving me wrong!" He said and we clinked spoons with a smile.

He put it into his mouth and frowned.

"What's wrong?" I asked spooning my own iced cream into my mouth.

"This is my favourite flavour."

"Yes?"

"I don't want it." He said standing and I looked at him questioningly.

"What?" I asked watching him throw it away.

"I just don't." He answered curtly.

"You've been very strange these past few weeks," I pointed out, "you're always in your room and you've been avoiding everyone. I mean I know you're a teenage boy, but is something wrong? You can tell me." I reminded and he sighed.

"I've just had this dull pain in my lower back, I've been lying down to see if that makes it feel any better but I just end up weaker and more tired than when I started out." He explained and I looked at him concerned.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine I swear, it'll pass it's nothing big." He said, but even as he said that I noticed he had bags under his eyes.

"Mathias and I are going out tonight." I said desperately trying to change the subject.

"I'll leave the rope out the window." He said smirking at me.

I looked at my phone and saw I had a text from Mathias.

"Ill b thr rly." The text read, thoroughly confusing me.

"Emil, what does this say?" I asked showing him the phone and he frowned staring at my screen.

"I'll be there early." He deciphered and I felt my heart thump.

Every second brings me closer to the unveiling, the moment I tell him and every second that goes by terrifies me a bit more.

"When?" I texted back almost immediately receiving an answer.

"Abt frty mn."

"Emil!" I said loudly showing him my phone.

"About forty minutes." He said nonchalantly.

"We have to get home then!" I said shovelling a large spoon full of iced cream into my mouth.

I stood throwing my iced cream away.

I ran out of the shoppe and heard Emil walking behind me.

"Elina slow down I can't catch up!" Emil said causing me to slow my pace.

I heard him run up next to me out of breath.

He smiled weakly and we started our walk back home.

"Emil, I love you." I said and he smiled.

"I love you too sister." He returned with a playful shove.

"Maybe we don't need mom, we can have our own little world all to ourselves you know? It'll just be us and no one will ever be able to hurt us." He said looking off dreamily.

"The higher you aim the harder you'll fall." I warned but he seemed to ignore my warning's as his smile just got bigger.

"Maybe one day I'll go somewhere exciting! Like Spain or Italy! Without mom! We'll go together! And we'll finally be happy." He lamented as we turned onto our street.

"No one will hurt you or me! And we'll be happy, finally happy."

"Emil." I said and he snapped out of it looking over at me.

"It's my dream." He said simply.

"I promise I'll take you there one day." I told him and he nodded.

We walked up our steps and opened the door to our house.

"Ah! Ooh la la!" I heard someone alien say.

"Um, who are they?" I heard someone else say and quickly saw who.

It was my mom and one of her 'suitors'.

I saw him stand retying his tie.

"I think it's time I left. It was nice meeting you though." He said and I saw mom stand up off of the couch.

"You don't have to go!" She said shoving us past her as she made her way towards the door after him.

"Like I said, it was nice meeting you." He said walking out the door and she turned to us furiously.

"What are you two doing!?" She yelled and we both just looked at her blankly.

She glared at us before laughing.

"George darling you look simply awful." She said in a faux posh accent.

She started towards him and I frowned.

"Don't say anything about him." I snarled and she looked surprised.

"The dog is finally standing up for herself." She sneered backing me up towards the wall.

"Too bad. It seems every time she opens her mouth she just gets uglier." She said quickly smacking me.

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree." I snarled back at her.

"Don't back talk me!" She yelled giving me another harder slap.

"I'll talk to you whenever I want!" I returned and she punched my stomach causing me to double over in pain.

"Know your place!" She yelled louder, "You are a flea!" She yelled.

"At least I'm not like you! You're basically an STD lollipop!"

"Says the whore herself!" She returned hotly, fire dancing in her eyes as her hand snaked its way into my hair and her long fingers curled pulling harshly.

"I don't need you! I've never needed you!" She yelled yanking again causing stars to dance in my vision.

"What happened to your comebacks now!?" She yelled raising her fist high in the air.

Her other hand continued to tug causing me to cry out in pain and I knew

I was going to pass out soon.

I closed my eyes waiting for the finishing blow, all I know is I shut my eyes, waiting for a blow that never came.

I felt her let go of my hair, causing me to slump to the side.

Then, the world went dark.

"Mr. Kohler we would kindly ask you to come with us." Thats the first thing I heard as I woke up, a monotone voice and a shutting door.

I opened my eyes hearing the steady beat of a heart monitor beside me.

I moved a bit only to feel a sharp throbbing pain in my head.

I looked around and noticed the walls were white and I was in a hospital bed.

Looking down at my arms, I saw that there were various needles in my arms connecting me to an IV drip or something of that sort.

Through all of these realisations one question continually rang in my mind.

Where the hell am I?

* * *

A/N: So sorry about the wait on the chapter I hope you all liked it! Next chapter will be out faster I swear!

I hope I did well with this chapter! I needs your feedback!

If you liked it leave a review, favourite, and follow!

If you like something or want to see something happen leave a review and KadieBella and I will see what we can do! (No guarantees)

Until next time lovelies! :D


	20. I hate hospitals

Sorry for not replying to the comments :( I've had some massive headaches lately so I'm not very focused!

* * *

That same day

"Elina? Elina?"

"Is she awake yet man I'm hungry!"

"Be quiet you git of course she isn't awake!" At this I stirred and sat up looking around.

"She is awake! Ha!" I heard an annoying voice say.

I looked around and saw Arthur and Alfred standing there.

I wanted to ask so many things, I found that when I opened my mouth the only thing I could ask was.

"Where's Mathias?" America idiot smiled widely.

"Right there!" He said pointing to a chair next to my bed, I looked and sure enough Mathias was passed out next to me.

"What happened to me? Why am I here nothing severe happened to me! Where is Emil?" I found the words tumbling out of my mouth before I could even think about them.

"You hit your head very hard when you fell, they wanted to make sure you didn't damage your skull. Which you did." I felt an extremely painful pang in my skull and sighed.

"You received a mild concussion, they prescribed you to rest for about four days, and you may take ibuprofen for any additionally headaches as concussions tend to give those to you," he paused for a breath, "they want you to stay in the hospital so they can keep you in observation, although I have to say Emil may be in worse shape than you." As soon as he said this I started to pull an IV out of my arm.

"Huh? Who's here? Elina?!" I heard Mathias say waking up with a toothy smile.

He got up to hug me but a nurse burst in interrupting that hug.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Taking these needles out of my veins, please stop disturbing me."

"Ma'am I'm going to have to ask you to stop."

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave me alone! Where is my brother?"

I heard her sigh loudly and walk towards me, she helped me pull the needles out of my arms.

"Be careful, do not run or stress yourself, you must come right back here once you are done visiting, do not physically stress yourself under any circumstances." She said sternly and I nodded.

"Where is he?"

"Who is your brother?"

"Emil Steilsson."

"Follow me."

"Elina!" Mathias said grabbing my arm.

I turned around and felt myself being pulled into somebody's chest.

"You look so pretty in a hospital gown." He complimented and I nodded hearing his stomach growl.

"Go get something to eat, I'll be in Emil's room." I turned, seeing that Alfred and Arthur had excused themselves.

He nodded as I followed the nurse down the hallway.

We walked into his room and I saw many disturbing things about the scene before me.

He was hooked up to a heart rate monitor, he had a large bruise over his eye, he looked very pale and sickly, and he had a dull look in his eyes.

"Hello sister." He called waving me over.

I walked towards him, looking at how the damage that had been done.

"I'm in an immense amount of pain." He said and I saw how his teeth were slightly clenched.

I pulled up a chair next to him and felt my head painfully remind me that I was mildly concussed.

I slipped my hand into his and smiled.

"You look good for someone who took an intense blow meant for me, thanks." I said smiling as his hand squeezed mine.

"You look good for someone who's about to brutally break up with her boyfriend."

"Harsh."

"You know me all too well to expect me to drop my snarky attitude just because I'm in the hospital." He said smirking forcibly.

"Are you really ok? Do you need painkillers?" I asked stroking the back of his hand.

"I'm fine really, so the bet is over tomorrow." He said bringing it up as a subject change.

"Yes, and there is something I need to tell you." I said and he looked at me concerned.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing wrong its just... Well."

"Well?"

"I think something's happened."

"Oh?"

"I think I've fallen in love with him."

I shut my eyes closed tightly waiting for a large reaction.

"You love him...? Well... That's... Unexpected..."

"I know."

"How did I not see this coming?!"

"I don't know."

"I means seriously I didn't think you all would last two months let alone fall in love!"

"It's not that big of a deal!"

"But it is!"

"And tomorrow, I can end this relationship. I can finally stop lying and be free of the bet!" I said smiling only to see that Emil was gazing at the door.

"What are y-" I asked turning around and seeing Mathias standing there with a Danish.

We just watched each other with our mouths wide.

He was the first to move running his hands through his hair, fidgeting.

"Um." Was all he managed to get out before he turned around opening the door.

"I'll just be going now." He walked out and I stood to follow him.

"Mathias wait! Can we talk about this?" I asked running down the hall after him feeling slightly dizzy.

"I'm sorry.." He said turning around again.

"What?" I asked stopping in my tracks.

"I didn't know it was so awful for you, I guess I just assumed that was how you showed affection... So I don't need an explanation.. I get it. I'll end it for you right now, I'm sorry if you didn't win the bet or whatever."

He said his eyes tearing up a bit.

"I do love you I do!"

"You don't have to lie for me, a bet is a bet and you got this far. I hope it was worth it."

I watched my Dane walk away from me head hung low and suddenly, I felt air rushing through my hair my eyes suddenly feeling heavier than they had been before.  
-

I woke up in the same bed I had before feeling extremely confused.

"What happened where am I?" I asked out loud and I saw a nurse walk towards my bed with a sunny smile.

"You have a concussion honey! Whoever let you out of the bed was very wrong about your condition, you've been subscribed to bed rest for at least four days until your condition is more stable, when you fell you caused your brain to shift hitting your skull again, the first time which I've been told was caused by repeated blows to the facial area and eventual falling to the floor, gave you a mild concussion, that little fainting episode in the hallway made it no better." She said smiling and tapping my nose with her pen.

"Your brother is currently getting an MRI." She said smiling.

"Why!?"

"Why do you think?" She said smiling brightly.

"Stop smiling there's nothing to be happy about. My head hurts like hell and I don't know where Mathias is. Why isn't he with me?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Honey there is always something worth smiling about."

"Yeah yeah yeah crack me open a fortune cookie and tell me where my mom is?" I said knowing I came off extremely crass, something I really didn't care about.

"She is in custody of the state, seems your little boyfriend was at your house for a date and when he opened the door you and your brother were both on the floor one on top of the other! Like Jenga blocks, anyways he called an ambulance and the police. They found your mother in her very own room! It's a pretty cut and dry case and the trial to decide her sentence will be in a week, you and Emil will not have to testify due to the fact that you all were found on the scene with injuries from her." She droned and I eventually stopped listening and watched my heart monitor, feeling a pang in a different place from my head.

Suddenly I remembered why Mathias wasn't here and why my heart hurt.

I cried out at the sudden remembering.

"It's like she knew you were coming tomato bastard."

"Oh Lovi that isn't nice!" Antonio said and I snapped my head towards them ignoring the pain in my head.

"Hello." I said dryly feeling the heavy weight of sadness drowning out the greeting I normally would've offered the duo.

"What happened to you?"

"A concussion and a breakup." I said blankly trying to sort through everything in my head.

"What?"

"Mathias, we're done."

"Mio dios! No! But you all were so good together with the good luck kisses and the smile-"

"ANTONIO!" Lovino snapped causing the spaniard to stop talking.

"Que?"

"I don't think she wants to talk about how 'great' her relationship was since its over." He said poking Antonio's forehead angrily.

I watched sadly as Spain smiled widely nodding.

"Sorry Roma!"

"Ignoring the tomato bastard, we got you these flowers." Lovino said stepping forward a bundle of roses held in his outstretched hand.

"Thank you." I said my mind wandering back to thoughts of the stupid Dane causing my eyes to water.

"Could you check on Emil and tell me how he's doing? They won't let me leave my bed." I said trying to smile.

Lovino studied my face for a moment before coming to a silent conclusion.

"Come on Toni, lets go." He said pushing Antonio out the door slowly.

"But Elina!"

"We'll be back to see her in a minute." Lovino said, not sounding as agitated as he usually does.

I stared at the flowers solemnly and saw that my phone was on the bedside table.

I grabbed it and flipped it open seeing there were three un-opened messages from Mathias, my heart soared as hope filled my being.

Maybe he was telling me it was a mistake that he knew I really loved him and was coming back for me!

I opened the messages and saw that they were all from yesterday.

I shrieked angrily and threw my phone across the room, effectively shattering it on the wall.

"What's wrong!?" A nurse said fluttering into the room.

"Nothing." I answered lying back on my pillow.

"But I heard screaming."

"You must be hearing things then." I told her staring solemnly at the ceiling above me.

I watched her make a face and walk out of the room.

"Hola Elina!" Antonio called walking back into the room.

"When we got in there they were carting Emil off for an MRI so we couldn't stay." Lovino said and I nodded.

"What happened with you and Danish idiot?" Lovino asked taking a seat next to my bed.

"I'd prefer to not talk about it." I said quietly wondering why I couldn't emote properly.

"You don't seem all too sad about it amigo! Do you need someone to talk to?" Antonio asked sitting next to me.

"No." I said solemnly.

I felt as if the box Mathias had somehow opened was slowly closing again.

I'm putting back up walls I just learned to take down.

I heard whispering next to me and turned my head to look at the source.

"Shut up idiot, singing won't make her feel any better."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive." Lovino said nodding curtly.

"Why don't you ask her?" Antonio said nodding at me with a smile.

"Elina, do you want to hear Antonio's cheer up song?" Lovino asked raising an eyebrow.

"Why not? I'm feeling pretty dreary and depressed."

"I told you Lovi!" Antonio said jumping up to run to the corner of the room.

He grabbed a guitar I didn't know had been there and stood in front of my bed.

He strummed it once pursing his lips before a smile broke through and he started playing.

"You should smile!  
Te ves tan linda cuando sonríe!  
I'll even give you cheerfulness for a charm!  
Fusosososososo~" He exclaimed fluttering his hands towards me.

"When you smile!

I feel like I could run a mile!" He sang and I heard Lovino smack himself in the face.  
"So Elina smile!  
Por favor smile!

Te amo Elina querida!" He sang before pursing his lips slightly.

"I will end this wonderful tune!  
With cheerfulness for a charm!  
Fusosososososo~!" He finished with a strum.

"That was the worst song I've ever heard you damn idiot." Lovino said frowning.

"Thank you Lovi!" Antonio said smiling widely at the feisty Italian.

I heard the door open again and heard a familiar chattering.

"Is she ok? Do you think she's ok? What if she isn't ok and the nurse lied to us?! What a scary problem we're facing here! Oh Berwald! What if she's- OH ELINA! I'm so glad you are ok I've been so worried about you since Mathias called and told us you were in the hospital with Emil! Where is Mathias anyways? No matter, I'm sorry we didn't come yesterday my grandparents were in town and I couldn't get a word in past their complaints! They complain about everything! The fact that the kitchen is a nice green colour and not blue! The fact that they get a guest room instead of my room it's honestly-"

"ENOUGH!" I yelled and she looked at me sheepishly.

"Sorry! Anyways are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine but my ears seem to be bleeding."

"Where is Mathias?" She asked ignoring my comment.

I ignored her in return and looked at Lovino and Antonio.

"I think we are going to get going, I hope you feel better soon!" Antonio said smiling and kissing my forehead.

I nodded and sat up in my bed as they left.

"Mathias and I aren't together anymore." I said looking anywhere, but at them.

"What?" Was all Tino said.

"We broke up." I said monotonously.

"Why?"

"None of your business." I answered crossly.

"How are you doing?" The nurse said walking back in.

"I want something to make my head stop hurting." I said simply and she sighed.

"Your brother is back and has requested you two be put into the same room." She said looking at a chart she was holding.

"I would like for that to happen." I said simply and she nodded taking my bed.

I saw Tino and Berwald had already walked into the hallway.

She opened my door and wheeled me down the hallway.

"We may be able to discharge you tomorrow as long as you have someone who can be sure you're rested and not straining yourself."

"I don't."

"You'll have to stay then."

"I got that." I said bitterly as she wheeled me into Emil's room.

She set my bed next to him and walked out without another word.

I looked at Emil for a moment and he just returned the gaze.

"We're through." I said quietly and he chuckled.

"I guess I won the bet." He said and I glared at him.

"I guess you might have cancer." I returned and he laughed again.

He didn't say anything in return but I knew he was afraid.

Tino and Berwald walked in and just sat with us.

"It's 10:00 Berwald we have to go soon."

I was surprised that it was ten already as it seemed like it had only been a few hours since I had woken up.

A sunny nurse came in with a tray of food for each of us.

I saw Emil make a face and shove the food away from him in disgust.

I looked at it and saw they were just simple chicken nuggets.

I said a quick goodbye to Tino and Berwald before popping one into my mouth.

My head seemed to resent this action as merely chewing made me nauseous and dizzy.

I put it down and looked at Emil who was worriedly staring at the window.

"What a pair are we?" I asked looking out the window with him.

"Elina I'm sleepy."

"Close your eyes." I told him and he shook his head.

"If I close my eyes, will I wake up?" He asked uncertainly.

"I don't know.." I replied.

He reached across the distance between us and grabbed my hand.

"Elina I'm sleepy."

"Close you're eyes."

"I can't."

"I promise I'll wake you up." I said determination set in my eyes.

I saw his eyes close and he sighed.

"Elina?"

"Yes?"

"Sing me a song."

"This is how we all begin  
A single sound  
Evolves into a human being  
This is the creation of life  
Vi har ei tulle med øyne blå  
Med silkehår og med ører små  
Og midt i fjeset en liten nese  
Så stor som så  
Så bløt som fløyel er hennes kinn  
Og hun er deilig og tykk og trinn  
Med dukkehender og to små tenner  
I munnen sin" I finished singing quietly and saw his eyes were closed and his breathing had steadied out.

I smiled at him and let go of his hand.

Then I just waited, I don't remember what I was waiting for but it seemed

I couldn't go to sleep until something happened.

I realised in a moment what I was waiting for.

I was waiting for Mathias to call me.

Waiting for a call that'll never come.

* * *

I hope I did well with this chapter! I needs your feedback!

If you liked it leave a review, favourite, and follow!

If you like something or want to see something happen leave a review and KadieBella and I will see what we can do! (No guarantees)

Until next time lovelies! :D


	21. You had a bad day!

The next day

"Here they are sir." I was woken up by these words.

I sat up quickly, aggravating my head and looked at whoever had been welcomed into our room.

I saw a man with blonde hair standing and smiling at us, he had startling blue eyes, and was a very pale man.

I watched the nurse walk out and leave him with us.

"Hello." He said smiling at me.

"Who are you?" I asked not wanting to take any chances.

"My name is Benedikt Steilsson." He said and I turned to Emil and woke him up.

"Hm? What happened?" He asked looking around.

"This man's last name is the same as yours!" I said and he looked at me for a moment as if processing this information.

"What?" He asked and the man stood smiling.

"My name in Benedikt steilsson, it's a pleasure to meet you." He said smiling widely.

"Why am I supposed to care?" Emil asked.

"Because I'm your father." He said and I felt my blood freeze in my veins.

"What." I said and the man smiled.

"I am your father." He said to Emil then he turned to me.

"I have a son and a beautiful daughter, I've been looking for you all for seventeen years." He said and I felt my mouth open.

"You have?"

"Yes, I was with your mother for 2 years before her party period, we were in Norway when you were born and we were vacationing in Iceland when we had your brother. We broke up while you all lived in Norway, then she moved and I hadn't been able to find you all since." He said smiling.

"Wow." Emil and I said.

"So you really are my sister?" Emil asked smiling widely and I nodded sadly.

"Take me home." I said to our father and his eyes widened.

"I haven't even bought a house yet, I haven't even adopted you all or even talked to you about it."

"Mom is in jail." I said and he nodded.

"You can live in our house." I said and he smiled widely.

"Really?" He asked and we both nodded.

"I've waited so long to see you two." He said standing in front of our beds.

Emil hissed inwardly and I knew he was in pain.

All of this was swirling around my head, my thoughts whirling at a thousand miles per hour.

I want Mathias, I need him to come back to me just so he can take all of this in with me.

It's over.

I groaned and rolled over causing my IV drips to tug painfully.

"What's wrong with her?" Benedikt asked Emil.

"It's a long story."

"I have a lot of time."

"It's not my story to tell."

"Elina?" Benedikt, or dad, asked peering at me.

I groaned in response.

"What happened?" He asked his voice smooth, like silk.

"I don't want to talk about it."

He was about to say something when a nurse walked in.

"Which of you is Emil steilsson?" She asked looking at all of us.

"I am." He said with some difficulty.

"The results from your MRI came back." She said and our father stood.

"MRI? How are you guys going to pay for all of this?" He asked.

"I have no clue." I said shaking my head.

"You all have no money?"

"Our mom isn't exactly a prime example of money maker." I snapped and he shook his head.

"I'll pay for it then." He said and we both went to protest when the nurse cleared her throat.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave for a moment." The nurse said and he nodded walking "You tested positive for stage four pancreatic cancer." She said and I felt myself shut down.

"What?" Emil asked and she nodded walking out.

As soon as she walked out a doctor walked in.

He started to talk and I felt like I was going to throw up.

"There is no treatment for stage four pancreatic cancer, you will be prescribed painkillers, you have a life expectancy of five months." He said patting Emil's leg he turned to me and started talking.

"You can be discharged at this moment since your father is here and can watch you and make sure you don't physically strain yourself." He said and I nodded numbly as a nurse came in and started to take my IV's out.

She put bandages on my arms where the IV's had been and handed me the clothes I had come here in.

I stood and took my clothes numbly, wandering through the hospital room into the bathroom.

I quickly walked back out and sat next to Emil.

We sat in silence as our father's phone rang.

He flipped the phone open and walked out.

I sat next to Emil not sure what words would be appropriate.

What words do you say when the only person left is going to die?

I felt Emil shift next to me and looked at him.

"Sister."

"Yes?"

"Don't treat me any differently."

"I won't."

"Good because sarcasm doesn't take a break for death." He said giving me a pointed look and I nodded.

"Looks like wonder couple is here." He said nodding towards the door and

I saw Tino dragging Berwald through the door.

"Oh my gosh! Emil what's wrong I didn't say it yesterday but you look very serious it could be something wrong with you! You're at a hospital though so if there was something wrong they would've figured it out by now! I'm just worried because Elina is glaring at me in a very scary way!" She said stopping her mouth and I scowled.

"I'm going to the hospital cafeteria." I said walking out the door.

I walked down the halls avoiding people running and walking by me.

I briefly wished Mathias were here so I could hug him and relief my stress.

His warm arms always seem to take me to a whole other world, he makes me feel safety.

Mathias was my safety blanket, and now that I've lost him I feel so exposed.

I'm losing two of the most important people in my life at rates I can't stop and it's frightening.

I feel like a child lost at the shoppe looking for their parents.

The helpless and hopelessness of my situation is the most painful thing.

Before Mathias I only had Emil, now I've come to depend on him as well as Emil.

I stopped my thoughts and looked around noticing I had no clue where I was.

I sighed and looked around for some sign telling me where I was.

Baffled I turned around and walked back down the hall I had come from.

I bumped into someone, causing me to fall.

"Watch where y- Oh! Salve Elina!" I heard an Italian say.

I looked up and saw Lovino staring down at me with a smile.

"Let me help the beautiful lady up." He said putting his hand out for me.

I accepted and he pulled me up.

"They discharged you?" He asked looking At my clothes.

"Yup. I'm free to go." I told him with a smile.

We stood for a moment before I remembered where I was going.

"I was just going down to the cafeteria would you like to join me?" I asked and Lovino smiled nodding.

We walked for a few moments before I opened my mouth to speak, trying to find anything to talk about that wasn't Mathias.

"Why do some people call you Romano?" I asked and his face turned bright red.

"It's my real name, I only let people close to me call me that." He said with a nod.

"I've only ever heard your brother and someone else call you that." I said trying to place in my head who it had been.

"Antonio?" He asked in a monotonous voice.

"Yes that's it!"

"He's not allowed to do that." He said angrily as we walked.

"Are you and Antonio... I mean do you?  
Are you... Well do you like.." I stumbled over my own words in a futile attempt not to insult him.

"I'm heterosexual, Toni is just a weird exception. Toni likes to call himself something I can't remember." He said pulling his phone out, he typed for a moment before he, I assume, sent the message.

He went to put his phone away when it went off.

"He says he's 'Romanosexual'." Lovino said and I saw the curl on his head twist into a curl although his face twisted into a scowl.

Is this what I was like with Mathias?

Always denying that something was felt whenever sweet words were said?

I sighed and Lovino looked up with a small smile.

"What's wrong?" He asked putting an arm around me.

"It's Mathias." I said trying not to let my feelings break through.

He shut his eyes with a smile.

"I guess we never really do know what we have until it's gone." He said and I sighed nodding in agreement.

"Tell me Lovino, why are you so mean to Antonio but so nice to me?" I asked and he smiled.

"Being nice to women is a part of my culture, especially beautiful ones." He said with a smirk.

I nodded as we rounded another corner reaching an elevator.

We pressed a button and the elevator dinged as the doors opened revealing a cheery spaniard standing on the other side.

"Hola Lovi! Elina!" He said making room in the elevator for us.

"Where have you been? Damned tomato bastardo."

"I was at football practice!" He said with a shrug and I looked at him as he pressed the button for the first floor.

"Was Mathias there?" I asked hopefully.

"Si! He asked if I had seen you."

"What did you say?"

"Si!"

"And?"

"I~ cannot remember." Antonio said looking troubled at this fact.

Before we could say anything the doors opened.

I kept walking down to the cafeteria and heard Antonio and Lovino bickering behind me.

I stopped suddenly and felt like the air had been knocked out of me.

"Emil." I said swaying on my feet and Antonio rushed next to me.

"Elina? Estás bien?" He asked and I felt tears spring into my eyes as the gravity of my situation hit me.

"I'm all alone." I said.

"What do you mean? Lovi and I are here Elina."

"Emil is going to die." I swayed for a moment before arms encircled me.

"What do you mean mi amor?"

"Emil he has cancer." I said feeling tears leak onto Antonio's shirt.

He rubbed my back and I realised I couldn't stop the tears.

"What am I going to do?" I asked him through sobs and he shushed me and started to rock us as we stood.

"I can't live without them." I stopped talking and he kept holding me.

I sobbed into his shoulder.

I felt us moving and realised there was a bench he was sitting us on.

The sobs were shaking me and it felt like I couldn't breathe.

"Antonio I can't breathe." I said frantically.

"Si you can." He said and I found that once I tried I could breathe again.

"It's going to be ok." He whispered into my ear.

I felt Lovino sit behind me and start to play with my hair.

Antonio started to whisper Spanish things into my ear and I found that the tears had stopped.

Antonio kept telling me to take a deep breathe and finally my breathing was normal again.

I let go of Antonio giving him an apologetic smile for staining his jersey with my tears.

"You can always come to us." He said with a smile gesturing to Lovino.

I stood again and remembered I had left Tino and Berwald alone with Emil.

"We need to hurry I've already wasted twenty minutes trying to get down to the cafeteria."

I started walking and turned to find Lovino had clung onto Antonio's arm.

"Te amo mi querido." I heard Antonio say.

I walked in and grabbed an apple giving a woman the three dollar fee.

I walked out and Antonio was hugging Lovino who didn't look too happy about it.

He started walking again making Lovino walk with him as a unit.

I sighed and could almost feel Mathias' arms encircling me giving me a kiss on the back of the head.

Suddenly the hospital seemed awfully cold.

We walked quickly to the elevator and pressed the button.

We made it back to the room without delay.

I bit into my apple as we walked back into Emil's room.

"Hola Emil!" Antonio said and Emil puzzled waved at him.

I saw Tino and Berwald were sitting and I stood next to his bed.

"Have they said when they'll discharge you?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Later today is all they said, they have to prescribe me pain medication before I go." He said quietly and I nodded.

"Do you want to try chemo?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Benedikt said he'd pay for the medication and feed money into an account for us. He had to go; business." Emil said.

I watched Lovino and Antonio who were talking; I watched as, ever so occasionally, Antonio snuck a chaste kiss in.

"I'll see you Elina, we have to go." Lovino finally said and I smiled and waved as they left.

Tino shook her head and for the first time I saw a frown was gracing her pretty features.

"Why didn't you tell us?" She asked and I shook my head.

"What?"

"Your mom?! Why wouldn't you tell us! You know you can trust us!" She said and I sighed.

"I'm sorry Tino."

"That's no excuse!"It wasn't an excuse..."

"I'm very mad!" She said pointing at us and Emil laughed.

"Hell hath no fury like a Tino scorned." He commented and she bristled in her seat angrily.

"Why didn't you tell us?

"What are you two a single unit now?" Emil asked avoiding the question.

"Yes! Now answer!"

"We couldn't." I answered.

A nurse came in and smiled.

"Here is your prescription." The nurse said handing me a slip of paper.

She started taking his IV's out and unhooking his heart monitor.

"You're free to go." She said with a smile.

He grabbed his clothes and changed quickly coming back out.

"On our way home lets stop by the pharmacy to get this filled out." He said and I nodded not really paying attention.

We walked out and I heard Tino and Berwald follow closely behind.

"We'll see you all tomorrow." They said as we parted ways outside the hotel.

~  
We got Emil's prescription fairly quickly and started to walk back to our home.

Emil's bruises had already faded most of the way and my head had barely ached all day.

"Want to stop by the local jail to see mom?" I asked and he shook his head.

"We'll get her later. She isn't our main concern right now."

"What is?" I asked and he gave a chuckle and grabbed my hand, stuffing his pills into his pocket.

* * *

"Getting back your stupid Dane."

A/N:  
I hope I did well with this chapter! I needs your feedback!

If you liked it leave a review, favourite, and follow!

If you like something or want to see something happen leave a review and KadieBella and I will see what we can do! (No guarantees)

Until next time lovelies! :D

kadiebella and I are already planning our next story (a request) so sadly this story will be coming to a close soon! :(


	22. My Stupid Dane

I'm so so sorry this chapter took so long.

* * *

That night I found I couldn't sleep, I kept glancing over at my nightstand waiting for my phone to ring and for my stupid Dane to tell me he loves me still.

I heard a soft knock on my door and called to whoever it was that they could come in.

The door opened and a boy with a mop of silver hair slid in.

His head was hung in embarrassment, "Can I sleep with you tonight?" He asked a tinge of anxiety and nerves lacing his tone.

I nodded moving to make room for him.

"What are we going to do?" I asked Emil once he was situated next to me.

"I was hoping sleep."

"I meant about Mathias!"

"So that's his name!"

"I'm done with you."

"Alright, jokes aside! Try and approach him, unfortunately Dane's are an easily startled species so you will have to approach with caution or he will flee the scene."

"So I just talk to him?"

"Basically."

"What if he won't listen to me?"

"Then we'll need a better plan."

"You think so?" I asked finally exhausting my sarcasm resources.

"I'm going to sleep." I informed him and he chuckled.

"Good. You'll need it."

Finally, sleep swept me away.

-  
The next morning.

"Sister! Wake up!" Emil said shaking me.

"What are we late?"

"Just get dressed we have to go!"

I stood scared and ran to find Emil had laid an outfit on my bed.

Ripping off my shirt, I grabbed the one he laid out for me and started to dress myself.

I walked out of the room and was immediately whisked away by Emil.

"We have to go now."

"Why!?"

"Because! Tino and Berwald called and said that the stupid Dane was looking for you."

"Me?!"

"No the Spanish check out girl from the convenience store... YES YOU! Get that butt in gear!" He commanded upping the sass.

"Are you sure you're ok? Do you need a banana or some pain medication or something like that?"

"I already downed some I'm not feeling too tired lets go."

We ran down the road to school dodging the occasional slow rolling car.

Eventually we reached the doors of the school, we pulled them open and walked inside.

Emil grabbed my hand pulling me down the halls.

We reached Tino's locker and found that her and Berwald were both there with a stupid Dane nowhere in tow.

"Where is he?" Emil asked impatiently as Tino shrugged.

"He was here for a minute looking kind of sad and when I told him that Elina was coming he just fled the scene!" She said looking a bit frazzled.

I sighed and looked around for any sign that he had even been there.

The bell rung and I quickly ran to my first class in hopes of catching the Dane.

I walked into my classroom and saw the slanted spiky hair that I loved.  
"Mathias!" I called rushing back there, but I found that people kept getting in my way and soon enough the teacher had come in and forced us to sit.

I hadn't been able to catch him through all of my first periods so I relied on lunch to be my saving grace.

"Have you seen him?" I asked as soon as I walked in.

"No dice El! He was here for a minute then he just ran off out of the cafeteria."

I walked out immediately looking around the halls as if he'd suddenly pop out of a locker and surprise me.

I looked at a passing billboard and saw that the football teams championship game was today.

I sighed in frustration and kept walking.

Finally I saw him leaning on a locker typing on his phone.

"MATHIAS!" I called and he turned around surprised.

"What do you want?" He asked venom dripping from his tone.

"I want you back..." I said wondering if those were the right words.

"Why? Did you make another bet?" He asked angrily and I flinched.

"No! I'm serious, I didn't think I would become so attached to you but it's only been two months and I think I love you."

"Save your breath." He said walking away.

"Gosh when did he become the pissy teenage girl in this sitcom?" Emil asked coming up behind me.

"When he found out it was a bet." I replied feeling my sense of hope crash down on me.

"Emil, do you ever want something so badly you'd do anything to get it?" I asked and he nodded.

"No, I don't have feelings."

"Oh, that explains a lot actually."

"So what's your plan?" He asked ignoring my previous comments.

I smiled and looped my arm through his explaining as we walked.

That night at the championship game!

"This has to work." I told myself as I walked through the gates surrounding the soccer field.

I spotted Lovino giving Antonio a good luck kiss.

"Come on Lovino." I said as I walked past and he smiled.

"Good luck Toni." He said giving him another quick kiss.

"What has you in such a good mood?"

I asked as we walked up the bleachers.

"This is the one day of the year I try to be nice for him." He said with a blush.

"Oh, that certainly is thoughtful."

"Why are you here?" He asked quirking his eyebrows at me.

"You don't want me here?" I asked teasing him and he blushed.

"I just don't see why you'd come."

"I'm winning him back now." I said proudly and he smiled.

"You are?"

"Yes!"

"Good luck with that." He said holding back a laugh and I chuckled.

"It sounds odd but I have it planned."

"I believe you." He said smirking as the game started.

Lovino and I sat watching as the opposing team made goal after goal.

"ANTONIO WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Lovino stood and screamed.

I pulled him down next to me and we watched anxiously as Antonio tried to steal the ball from the another player.

I watched Mathias wipe out while attempting to receive a pass Antonio made.

My heart beat faster as the clocked ticked down to the end of the second quarter.

Since It was a championship game they let the players have a, very short, half time.

"I have to get down there." I said to myself as I stood.

I flew down the bleachers and smiled as I heard Lovino call a good luck to me.

I ran to the field and to the bleachers where Mathias was.

I heard someone tell me to get off of the field but this is my only chance.

I stood in front of him and bent down giving him a soft kiss.

"I know you'll do good, because I'm your good luck charm." I said softly and before I heard a response I ran off of the field.

My face was burning at my, stupid plan.

"This is never going to work." I said to myself as I ran back up the bleachers.

The buzzer went off and the game continued.

I was lost in my own thoughts when suddenly Lovino started yelling at me.

"ELINA THEY WON THEY WON!" He said jumping up and down before flying down to the field.

I watched as he lept onto Antonio who spun him around.

I walked down the bleachers, happy that at least they had won.

Suddenly I ran into something.

I looked up to see a troubled Dane looking at me.

I stood for a moment not sure of what to do when he threw his arms around me.

"Norge I miss you." He said into my hair and I felt relief burst inside of me.

"Shut up stupid Dane." I said in mock anger.

He laughed and brought my face up with his hand.

"You love me?"

"Yes."

"No bets?"

"None."

My heart was panging harder and I felt my face get one thousand times hotter.

"I love you." I said into his chest as he held onto me.

"Can you two hurry it up? I'm hungry."

"Emil?"

"Yes."

"When did you?"

"I walked."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to see this awful plan of yours work." He said with a smirk.

"Do you feel alright though?"

"I feel like someone is continuously hitting me with rocks, but I'll be fine."

Finally, it seemed like everything was right with the world.

Things only went downhill from there.

* * *

Please review!

There will only be about two more chapters but they will be long tans take long to post.

If anyone is curious my next fic will be GerIta and Spamano

fem!romano and fem!italy!

The chapters will be set up so one is Spamano and the next is GerIta, it's a mental hospital fic an it will be posted in both Spamano and GerIta.

I have the first chapter written i just odour know if I should publish it now.


	23. The saddest one of all

Oh my gosh you guys are the best! Thank you for sticking with me through this whole story! My beta and I both say thank you and grab some tissues because this is a tearjerker.

* * *

Four months later.

"Emil I will get these inside of you no matter what methods I have to use." I threatened holding a pill above the pale angry boy.

"I won't take them!"

"You've forced me! Mathias turn him over!"

"I don't know if I'm comfortable with that."

"I don't care!"

"Elina!" Emil snapped and I turned my head towards him as he sat himself up, wincing in pain.

"This is my last month and I'm gonna feel every damn painful moment of it. I don't wanna be known as the boy who spent the whole last month of his life high as a kite on pain meds." He said angrily glaring at me in a way he never had before.

My eyes widened as I realised that these really were our final moments.

"Besides I can still get around by myself so i'm not completely gone yet." He said a twinkle flashing across his blue eyes.

"You are so stubborn."

"Like brother like sister." I sighed in frustration and decided to change the subject.

"I'm going to go to the store and see if I can get anything for dinner."

"Are you going to invite wonder couple over?" Emil asked smiling slightly.

"If you want me to." I said giving him a smile back.

"It's up to you." He returned off handedly.

I stood from his bed and made my way to the door.

"I'm going to be at the store, Mathias are you coming with me?" I asked and he nodded.

We walked downstairs and out of the house into the bright sun.

"Norge?"

"Yes?"

"Are you doing alright?" He asked reaching his hand between us to take mine in his.

"I don't know, I'm so emotionally drained."

I blushed feeling his hand squeeze mine.

"I'll be here with you for every moment." He told me softly and I nodded.

"Good. I need you."

Over the past four months, Mathias had been regularly staying over so I wouldn't be so stressed.

I thought back to what Emil said and couldn't blame him.

"Are you thinking about what Emil said?" Mathias asked as we walked.

"Yes."

"I agree with him."

"Siding with the villain I see? Why don't you sleep with him tonight?" I asked sarcastically and he smirked.

"I know you agree too."

"How?"

"You aren't avoiding the subject or talking around it. You insulted me straight away."

"What does it matter what I think? He'll just rebel and I can't have him mad at me during his last days."

"I can't blame him."

"What do you mean by that?"

"He told you in the hospital he didn't want to be treated any differently, yet here you are four months later doting over him like a mother. He almost can't do anything independently he wants to control that one thing? I say let him." He said and I frowned.

"I hate you."

"Jeg elsker deg." He said causing my cheeks to tint a pink colour.

We arrived at the store and bought enough food to last a few days.

As we checked out I saw a bag of liquorice.

"Mathias would you grab that?" I asked and he nodded and grabbed the bag.

"Thank you." I heard a familiar chatting as we finished checking out and saw a blonde haired girl talking a cashiers head off.

"Tino!" Mathias called.

She looked around for a bit before spotting us.

She grabbed her bags and came over to greet us.

"Hello you two! Such a lovely day isn't it! It was a blue sky day like this when Berwald asked me out! I still smiled hen I think about it. Anyways how's Emil doing?" She chattered.

"Well, he requested you and Berwald come to dinner tonight." I said and she smiled.

"I'd love to! I'll call Berwald!" She said prancing away happily.

Mathias and I grabbed our bags, paid the cashier and left for home.

We walked in silence not having much to say about anything happening.

I looked over at my tall, stupid, and amazing Dane.

The way his face seemed to always have a smile carved into it, even though our world seemed to be crashing down.

"It will be ok." He said noticing my glance.

"How do you know?"

"I don't. I really am hoping for it though."

We got back to our house and opened the door.

"Emil we're home!" I called and I heard him mutter something back.

We walked to the kitchen and started to put the groceries away with Mathias.

I was reaching to put something away and suddenly I felt arms encircling waist.

Mathias put his head of shoulder and nuzzled my neck happily.

"What do you want?" I asked turning myself around in his arms.

"Love."

"You're out of luck then buddy."

He nuzzled me with a soft laugh and kissed me quickly, making me smile slightly.

"Would you call Emil down here?" I asked shoo'ing him off of me.

He ran to the stairs and I heard him call Emil down.

He seemed so perfect, staying helping me around the house.

And to believe all of this started because Emil didn't think I could ever date a guy like him.

Now here we are, Emil has cancer and I have the love of my life.

I picked up a bag Mathias must've shoved into the cart when I wasn't looking.

I studied the front and noticed that on the front it had two smiling children.

They were blonde haired with blue eyes, it reminded me of when Emil and I were younger.

Chasing each other down the street just to see who could get to the end faster.

Walking down to the quarter store to see if we could sneak some snacks with money we had found lying around.

Now we're adults, we have a father.

We have a home.

I couldn't believe that everything was going to right, Emil should be here.

This isn't fair.

This isn't fair.

For once our lives aren't living hell and he's dying.

He doesn't deserve this.

Why him? Why not me?

I looked down at the bag again and noticed I had been crying.

I set the bag down and leaned against the counter my head in my hands.

"Norge?" I heard Mathias ask and I hoped to go Emil wasn't behind him.

"Emil's on the couch, what's wrong?" He asked moving me off of the counter and into his arms.

"It's not fair." I complained.

"I know."

"Why him?"

"I don't know."

He lifted my face from his chest and made me look at him.

"I do know one thing though, we have to be strong for him." He told me sternly and I nodded.

"Ok..."  
"Now go talk to your brother."

I nodded and walked out into the living room where Emil was trying to open his liquorice.

"Having some trouble?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Don't worry I've got it, just need to tug a bit more." He said giving the bag in his hands a vicious pull.

"Emil I think it's dead, you don't have to beat it anymore."

He sighed and gave me a sardonic look.

"I can't get it open." He said exasperated.

"Here let me have them." I said grabbing the bag from his hands.

With a small tug I managed to have them open.

"Here."

"Thanks."

"Tino and Berwald are coming over for dinner."

"Yay wonder couple."

"Don't act that way, you're the one who wanted to invite them over." I said sternly and he smiled.

"Sorry mom."

"Don't say that!" He took out a piece of liquorice his hands shaking slightly and placed it in his mouth.

I watched him struggle to get up lay on my lap.

"Are you in so much pain that you're shaking?"

"No it's just cold in here." He said his voice taking on a more strained tone.

He sat up again and put his head on my shoulder.

"I love you." He said taking my hand.

I smirked and kissed his head, "I know."

We sat for a moment before my phone rung.

I stared at it for a moment and wondered who could be calling me.

"Hello?"

"Elina! It's Tino I was just wondering what time to bring Berwald over tonight since you didn't give me a time and when I guess times I end up coming over too late and no one wants me over and it turns into a disaster!"

I stared at my phone and handed it to Emil.

"Tino?" I heard him say before smiling softly.

"Bring yourselves at five." He said and I heard her agree ranting for a few minutes before Emil said goodbye.

"God I'll miss that endless chatter." He said and I nodded as Mathias walked in.

"I put everything away if you want us to start dinner we can." He offered and I nodded patting Emil's leg.

Two weeks later.

I woke up stretching out as Mathias shifted next to me.

"Morning lovely Norge."

"You have bad breath stupid Dane."

He smiled and stood when we heard a noise.

I stood quickly running to Emil's room to see him struggling to sit up.

"Emil?" I asked and he looked up tears streaming down his face.

"I can't!" He yelled and I quirked my eyebrows together moving towards him.

"What's wrong?!" I asked buzzing around him frantically.

"I can't..."

"I can't sit up..." He sobbed.

"It hurts so much Elina I can't move." He sobbed again and I didn't know what to do, he had never cried in front of me before.

I put my arms under his and pulled him into a sitting position.

I tried to move away but he held onto me and sobbed into my shoulder.

"El... I'm so sorry El..." He sobbed heavily sniffling.

"We're gonna get through this it'll be ok."

"I'm sorry.."

"Don't talk like that."

"I love you so much."

"Emil..."

"Don't leave me please... I'm going soon."

"No you aren't!" I said tears spilling from my eyes.

"Yes I am, and we both know its going to happen! So stop denying it." He said only slightly weeping now.

I heard Mathias come in and didn't move from my embrace with Emil.

I heard Emil cough violently and he slipped back into lying position.

I moved myself so I was next to him and Emil cleared his throat.

"Mathias."

"Hm?"

He lifted his hand and gestured for him to come closer.

He sat next to the bed and took my hand.

We all stayed in a silence that didn't seem to have the need to be filled.

My phone rang, but I shut it off not wanting to disrupt our silence.

I wondered how many hours it had been, only answered when the day sky turned to night.

"Emil?" I asked softly.

"Hm?" his reply was weak and strained.

"Do you want us to take you to the-"

"I will not go to the hospital. They might not let you be with me there." he choked out.

"Well they may be able to keep you here a while longer." I attempted to reason with him.

"No. They'll drug me up. For whatever time I have, I actually want to be with you. Coherently." he said, quite firmly for his condition.

"Ok. I won't take you." I said. We sat in silence for a moment.

"Mathias. Please take care of my sister." he said, weakly placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I promise." mathias replied with a sad smile.

"Good. Elina, I'm scared." he whimpered, tears brimming his big eyes.

I heard Mathias stand and dial number on his phone.

He walked back in and sat slipping his large hand into mine again.

We all sat in silence for about ten minutes before our door opened and I heard two pairs of feet walking up the stairs.

"Wonder couple?" Emil asked and I looked seeing that it indeed was Tino and Berwald.

"We're all here." I told him feeling his body shivering uncontrollably because of the pain.

I noticed Tino was crying into Berwald's shirt.

We all stayed like this for a few hours not saying a word when Emil moved me aside.

He struggled wincing an groaning in pain before finally sitting up fully.

I felt tears gathering in my eyes.

He opened his mouth and the words that came out are ones that I will remember forever.

"Thank you all for dying with me. It's been a pleasure." He sat for a moment before swallowing thickly, his face covered in a sheen of sweat he opened his mouth again.

"I love you all." Then without another word, he collapsed.

I heard Tino stand and walk out.

Finally I realised what had just happened and started sobbing.

"Emil that's really funny!" I yelled shaking his arm.

I could see his steady breathing and knew it was shallow and steadily slowing.

"Emil wake up!" I screamed hysterically.

"You can't leave me! I haven't taken you yet! I have taken you to all those places!"

I sobbed and pounded on the bed.

"This isn't fair! Emil wake up!"

"Somebody wake him up!" I yelled sitting up, looking at Mathias and Berwald.

I turned around again and started shaking him before a felt two pairs of hands pull me off of him.

"Let me go!"

"He's gonna die!" I yelled fighting whoever it was holding me.

"Emil please!" I said pitifully before collapsing back into whoever's chest.

I heard the door open and Tino sat down next to me scooping me into her arms.

"It's going to be ok." I heard her say in a small voice, but I could feel her tears falling onto my shoulders.

"No it's not." I sobbed angrily and she patted my hair stroking it.

"Yes it will. We're all here don't worry."

I moved out of her arms and lay next to Emil again hearing his laboured breathing.

I took a deep breath and started to sing Emil's lullaby.

"Vi har ei tulle med øyne blå  
Med silkehår og med ører små  
Og midt i fjeset en liten nese  
Så stor som så

Så bløt som fløyel er hennes kinn  
Og hun er deilig og tykk og trinn  
Med dukkehender og to små tenner  
I munnen sin"

I finished the last line and heard his breathing slow further until coming to a complete stop.

We heard a knock at the door and Tino ran downstairs to deal with it.

The world around me seemed to slow down and everything happened in a blur.

I heard someone walking up the stairs and started to scream.

I felt someone try to pry me off of him, but I couldn't let go.

"That's my brother!"

"He can't die!" I yelled as I felt someone else pull him off of me.

"Mathias please!" I screamed and I felt myself finally connect with the floor.

"Don't leave me! EMIL!" I felt Mathias scoop me up and felt how exhausted I was.

I passed out immediately.  
-

I woke up again and looked around.

"Mathias where's Emil?" I asked looking around my room before it all hit me again.

I curled into a ball and thought about him.

"In the drawer by the bed." I heard him say as if he were next to me.

I stood as if I were a zombie and stumbled into Emil's room.

"Elina?" I heard Tino call and I keep walking stumbling around in his room.

I got to the nightstand and pulled open the drawer digging around inside.

I found five pieces of paper.

One for each of us.

My will, Elina, Mathias, and Wonder couple.

I frantically rummaged through them yelling.

Everyone ran into the room.

I turned around and showed them all.

They all walked forward and took their pieces of paper Mathias having two.

I looked down and saw I was still holding his will and my letter.

I opened mine and before I unfolded it I noticed writing.

"Elina, If you're reading this I just died... You're gonna be mad for this, but don't open for three years."

I sighed shaking my head, typical Emil.

I put my letter back into its little envelope and put it down sighing.

I laughed.

I just laughed.

About Emil, the letter, and everything.  
That jerk died on me and then he made his letter unattainable.

I noticed everyone else was reading their letters and that Tino was crying again.

Mathias walked forward and sat next to me showing me one of his letters.

I took it in my hands and started to read.

Stupid Dane,  
You broke up with my sister.  
I guess she's pretty heartbroken, I doubt this'll last long knowing how stubborn she is.  
Signed, Emil

I laughed through my tears as he handed me his second letter.

Stupid Dane,  
Guess who was right?  
(In case you don't know it's me)  
I'm gonna die soon, and as a result of that you'll be left with the responsibility of my sister.  
If anything happens to her I'll haunt you forever.  
I swear this.  
But, since I trust you I'm giving you my permission to do whatever you wish with her.  
Please make her happy, it's my only wish is that she can finally be happy.  
She'll need you. Please be there for her.  
Learn some sarcasm too, she needs a daily dose of five ounces.  
(At the least)  
She loves you, so if you break her heart again I'll have to kill you.  
I don't take these beyond death, threat things lightly  
(If I somehow can't do that, I'll kick your dead soul in the balls when it does come your time.)  
All this to say:  
Take her to Spain.  
Make her happy.  
Love her.

Signed, Emil.

Emil's sass and sarcasm outlasted him.

What a thought.

* * *

Next chapter will be the last in which we read Elina's note! Once I've posted the last chapter I'll be posting a new mental hospital GerIta Spamano fic! If anyone wants to suggest a name I'm open to anything! Tell me what you liked in the comments and scold me for making you cry!  
Caoi bella's!


	24. Wedding

I held in my hands all that remained of Emil, ashes.

We had opened his will and found that his wishes were to be cremated, so we did just that.

Now in Spain, I hold an urn.

I looked around and saw Mathias waiting for me at our car.

I unscrewed the lid and reached my hand inside tears slowly building in my eyes.

I brought out a handful of ash and threw it into the wind.

"This is Spain. I hope you like it." I said into the wind as the handful swirled away from me.

I felt Mathias come up behind me and I smiled through my tears as I screwed the lid back on the urn.

I looked up at the sky.

"Say something you sarcastic jerk!" I shouted, just closing my mouth when rain started pouring down.

Typical Emil.

Today was it.

Today was the biggest day of my life.

I am marrying Mathias Kohler.

I was in a room with Tino and Lovino who was buzzing around me making sure everything was ok.

I looked at myself in the mirror, for the first time I felt gorgeous.

My hair had been curled, Feliciano had put some light makeup on me, and I was wearing a dress that made me look amazing.

Tino had her hair pinned back and was wearing a blue bridesmaid dress.

I'm more nervous than I've ever been in my life.

"If Emil were here he'd be so happy." Tino said noticing my nervous look.

I smiled and thanked her, wishing that Emil were actually here to say so himself.

Lovino flashed me a smile and grabbed my hand.

"Time to go." I smiled widely and followed him to the large double doors leading into the church.

I saw Antonio standing there with a wide smile, I the past two years

Mathias and I had made a point to spend more time with Lovino and Antonio.

Since my father happens to busy, and these people had really become our friends I asked Lovino to organise the wedding- which he did amazingly- and Antonio to walk me down the aisle.

Tino and Berwald were both standing in front of us as I heard the bridal march start.

It may seem like an insufficient wedding, no flower girl, ring bearer or multiple bridesmaids/groomsmen.

All we needed were these people.

The doors opened and I felt butterflies in my stomach as Tino and Berwald walked through.

The doors shut again and everyone stood.

I took a deep breath as Lovino opened the door and Antonio took my arm through his leading me down the aisle.

Eventually Antonio stopped with a smile and passed me onto Mathias.

"Beautiful." He whispered in my ear in the split moment between there and the altar.

I blushed but continued to smile widely.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today," I heard the priest start, just one step closer to the rest of out lives together.

-  
Later on at the reception!

I watched from a table next to Mathias as everyone danced and enjoyed themselves, of course everyone being about thirty-six people.

I heard someone clinking on a glass and Tino stood.

"I wish Elina and Mathias eternal happiness!" She said and everyone cheered, but she still stood.

"Two years ago Elina's brother Emil died of pancreatic cancer. Before he died he wrote us all letters. In mine and Berwald's I was instructed to read this at Elina and Mathias' eventual wedding."

She pulled out a piece of paper and winked at me.

"So they didn't break up again? Great! I know I won't be there, but El consider this me haunting you from beyond the grave."

"Mathias you are one lucky man, if you let her go I will come back and kill you. You two are so lucky to have what you do, some people search forever to find what you two have found in each other. Mathias ever since I made that bet, she's actually had emotions before you she was emotionally untouchable. Thank you so much for waking her up, cherish that smile every morning when you wake up.

Elina, god you've finally found someone who doesn't mind that sometimes, you just aren't there. So please don't let him go.

I know you two are going to be happy together, I wish you goodness and health always.

I also wish you'd name your first born after me, out of courtesy." She finished reading the letter and I had tears in my eyes.

I thanked her as everyone went back to what they were doing.

Feliciano had catered and quite possibly made the best meal I'd ever eaten.

"Lets go dance." I said to Mathias and he nodded smiling and taking my hand.

We got down to the dance floor and the DJ announced that it was our fist dance as newlyweds.

I put my arms around him and we slow danced.

"I love you so much." He said into my hair and I smiled.

"I love you too stupid Dane." He gave me a quick kiss as our dance ended and everyone joined us on the floor.

Mathias found some people from his football team to talk to and I walked over to Antonio and Lovino.

"Hello you two."

"Hola Elina!"

"Caio!"

We listened as the DJ played a relatively slow song again.

"Lovino may I have this dance?"

"No tomato bastard." He declined angrily and Antonio just smiled.

"And you Elina?"

"I would be delighted."

We started to dance and I saw Mathias looking over at me confused.

"I can't believe that went well!" I said surprised and he laughed

"I can you two are a very cute couple!"

"Thank you, although I can't say I expected him to even let go of me today." I said casting another glance over at him to find he was staring at  
me.

"He looks jealous."

"So does Lovino."

We kept dancing in time to music before Antonio said something that didn't exactly fit into his innocent personality.

"Ride fast, poco chica." He gave me a flirtatious wink before spinning me into Mathias' surprised arms.

I looked over after situating myself in Mathias' arms to see that Lovino had dropped his drink and started to slowly dance with Antonio his head resting on his shoulder.

"What did Antonio say?" Mathias whispered Into my ear and I smiled moving so that my lips were barely touching his ear.

"He just gave me some very good advice..."

His hands rested themselves on my lower back as we rocked back and forth.

"Your football buddies are annoying."

"I'm sorry lovely Norge."

"Don't be sorry, I'm just stating fact."

"Well you look lovely today have I mentioned that?"

"Only forty times."

"Well here's to the forty-first." He said giving me another kiss.

We danced for the rest of the song, and at the end I felt a hand tap my shoulder.

"May I have this dance?" Lovino asked and I smiled as Mathias let me go.

"It'd be my pleasure."

We danced and in due time I was passed along to the sidelines as Antonio got jealous and reclaimed his precious Lovi.

I stood next to Tino who smiled and messed with her wedding band.

"How are you?" She asked limiting her words as she had recently learned to do.

"I'm doing well, I can't wait to leave tonight." She smiled and grabbed my hand giving it a quick squeeze before going to join Berwald.

-  
The next day

I awoke naked and curled up to my stupid husband's chest in a secluded cabin in Norway, a feeling of pure zen engulfing me as he began to stir.

"Well good morning Mrs. Kholer, how did you sleep?" he asked in a rough, morning-after voice.

"Amazingly! And you?" I replied with a grin.

"Ditto. I just want to know where you learned to do _that_!"

"You'll have to thank our favorite Spaniard."

* * *

A. N.  
My lovelies! This is not the end for I shall be posting a year later tomorrow! Yes I will be posting the letter tomorrow! So tune in then!

After the new chapter tomorrow I will be posting the first two chapter of my GerIta Spamano fic!

P.S I am bunny, that is KadieBella's nickname for me.

Yo humies, Kadiebella here! I would like to thank everyone who has read and/or reviewed this story. It means so god damn much to us! I know I'm speaking for both Bella and I when I say that I'm sad to see this one go. But never fear! We have more in store for you lovely homosapiens, so stay tuned. Also, I will be writing the little tid bit of sexual intercourse that tends to happen when newlyweds are put in a secluded cabin alone and you ail be able to find a link on our dear Bunny's page as soon as I post it. You are also welcome to read the other crap I've got on there even though it all sucks! Finally you will be able to find out what emil wrote to Elina in our next and final submission to this here fan fiction in the epilogue that will be posted tomorrow. Again I thank you all so much for your unending support! I love you and good night!  
~Kadiebella


	25. The End

One year later.

"I'm tired so I'm going to go on up to bed Norge, when will you be up there?" I smiled at Mathias and gave him a quick kiss.

"In just a minute... I have to do something." He nodded and walked away leaving me alone.

I ran to the drawer and dug through it finding a white envelope in pristine condition.

I smiled and went back to my chair opening it gleefully.

I opened it and started to read.

Dear Elin-  
No.

Dear stubborn older sister,

Miss me?  
You're probably wondering why I made you wait three years to open this!

Well you're going to keep wondering!

True to my behaviour regarding this letter. You'll find out at the end, and don't skip down to the bottom just to see you'll spoil it all.

So, are you married to the stupid Dane?

If not, it sure is taking longer than I thought.

So punch him for me if he hasn't proposed. Although knowing you if he took too long you would've proposed instead.

Anyway, I just really wanted to thank you.

Because, you were much better of a sister than I deserved. I know this for a fact, I look at other people who's siblings don't love them and I think, they'll never know. How sad for them.

I'm gone but I still love you.

I love you so much. You're my best friend, my protecter, my sister, that girl that's lived with me my whole life... I'm rambling aren't I?

Do you miss me? I know you've moved on with your life somewhat.

Wonder couples probably making wonder babies am I right?

I don't know what the point of this letter was because I can never put into words what I truly want to say, you've always been there. Now I can't freaking be there for you! What a way things turned out for the little Norwegian and the littler Icelandic siblings right? When you get up here I'm challenging you to a race. I swear I'll beat you this time.

Three years later. Why you ask? I just... I just had to make sure that for some reason, someone still thinks about me. Thanks for waiting, and not skipping to the bottom. El you and the stupid Dane are gonna go far. If somehow you don't just look around, is everything alright? No? Then guess what? It's not the end.

Knowing you it's nighttime right? You let the Dane go and sleep dug out my letter and read it by the lamp right? So fold up my letter, put it down, shake your head, turn off the lamp, and go to bed. I love you.

Goodnight.

I stared at the letter before doing exactly what he told me too. I almost left the room before looking back and walking to the letter.

I picked it up and delicately pressed it to my lips kissing it softly.

I smiled fondly at my stupid sarcastic brother and opened my mouth.

"Goodnight Emil."

* * *

A.N:

Oh my gosh Im crying! I hate finishing this story :(( I want it to last forever! Thank you all for being with me the whole way through!

Review and tell me what you thought about this story! This chapter! Did I make you cry? Tell me if you can't wait for the new story which I will be posting the first two chapters of in about an hour so don't forget to check that out and leave me your thoughts! It will be posted under GerIta and Spamano if you all wanna check it out in either of those!

I love you guys so much.

-Bellesareringing


End file.
